


Black&Blue

by Vien3san



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vien3san/pseuds/Vien3san
Summary: 在艰难维系了三年的政治婚姻后，Erik向Charles提出了一个他无法拒绝的建议……





	1. Chapter 1

＊＊＊  
Erik推开门，径直走向那张铺着织花长毯的方桌。印信和佩剑在他的腰间相撞，叮当作响。已有足够机敏的人转头，在片刻的讶然后冲他低头行礼。但仍有那么一些人……一些人围坐在次席周边，正慷慨激昂地讨论着什么的人，对此恍然未决。  
这批人多半年轻而奋进，沉湎于自以为是的理想，以至于甚至忽视了国王陛下的到来。直到侍从为他拉开至高位的坐席，铁铸的椅脚在地板上发出沉重的磕碰声，他们才从那狂热的氛围中清醒过来，诚惶诚恐跪下谢罪。  
然而，仍有一人淡然地坐在他的座椅上。  
“陛下来了？”Charles抬起头，将手里的文书放在桌面上，“你迟到了，事务繁多，我们就先开始了。”  
轻飘飘的一句话就打了圆场，想必现在跪伏在地的人们有大半都在感激于王后的和善吧。Erik冷眼看着，并不回答。Charles嘴角那抹浅淡的笑意渐渐消失了，他颦起眉，略带不解地望向Erik，仿佛又在为国王的喜怒无常而倍感无奈。若不是被宿醉折磨着，Erik真想像往日一样语带讥讽地与他争锋相对几个回合，看看能不能把他端庄的外壳撕碎了，掷在这铺满绒毯却依旧冰冷的地板上。  
但他现在没有心情。  
“都退下吧，”他微微抬起右手，“我和王后有话要谈。”  
一抹惊讶划过Charles的瞳仁，又很快消失不见，这让Erik的心情略微好了些。然而，当他看到跪伏在地的人里有几个偷偷觑了眼Charles的脸色，在他轻颔示意后才敢起身离开时，又不由得怒火中烧。  
当所有的无关人等退散后，Charles清了清嗓子，抬眼看向他。  
“所以，有什么事要与我商讨呢，陛下？”  
Erik冷笑着，把腰间的佩剑解下来，“哐当”扔在桌上。  
“这里只有我们俩了，你可以不用再戴着面具演戏。”  
这句话的效果几乎是立竿见影的。  
“我不明白我又在哪里得罪了你。”Charles皱起眉，这次是真真切切的困扰，“你喝多了，睡过头也就罢了。可里里外外那么多事总有人要处理吧？财务大臣昨天才呈上辖区内的账目，埃及来的使团也才刚刚在行宫住下……”  
“你还敢跟我提使团！”Erik暴怒地掀掉桌上的一叠文件，而Charles冷漠地看着他的举止，脸上满是呼之欲出的厌恶。  
“你可真是不可理喻。”  
他绕过Erik的座椅，自顾自地去拾地上的文件。Erik看着他冷漠的背影，又想起昨晚的宴会上，他抚着酒杯，言笑晏晏地与使节总领攀谈的样子。就算他再怎么讨厌Charles，也不得不承认他有着举国难觅的美貌。当他殷红的嘴唇在透明的杯壁上留下一道旖旎的酒渍，不知有多少个alpha、甚至beta和omega，仰起头，向他投来迷醉而贪恋的目光。而当他拾起一枚浆果，随意地纳入口中，又用绣金手帕优雅地拭去从嘴角蜿蜒淌下的汁液时，那些个使臣们的表情几乎可以算是露骨了。  
Erik攥紧拳头。  
但Charles是他的王后，就算他们只是形同陌路的政治联姻，就算Charles的眼和心里从来都没有他这个国王的位置，他也是他的Omega，是绝对不容许他人染指的存在。他怎么敢越过他与别的alpha攀谈？怎么敢肆意地展露着连他都未曾见过的模样，引得旁人垂涎？怎么敢在他愤而离席之后，依旧若无其事地饮酒作乐？  
他站起身来，在Charles的身后拽住他的胳膊，Charles侧过头，露出一瞬的惊慌，而后，重又冷静下来。  
“你到底怎么回事？”  
“你又是怎么回事？”Erik固执地拧着他的手腕，“为什么要对那个使团如此殷勤？甚至在我翻脸后还继续作陪？你又在谋划着什么新的阴谋？”  
Charles试图抽走手臂。  
“因为我们需要他们的丝绸和牲畜！需要开辟新的通商道路好吸引更多的游商造访！大半个国家的人民都在翘首期待着这次会晤，而你呢？国！王！陛！下！你说翻脸就翻脸，留下来挽回局面的我难道是应该被指责的吗？”  
“你知道我说的不是这个。”Erik的怒火未褪，此刻，又为他嘲讽的语气而愈发高涨，“你知道我在说什么，Charles，你知道的，你比那一整个使团加起来都聪明。你想从他们那儿得到什么？那个恩什么的，究竟有什么吸引你的地方，让你不惜曲意逢迎，嗯？还是说，那都只不过是你惯用的手段，你就是这样笼络了我的大半个内廷，以至于现在可以肆无忌惮地到我的眼皮子底下挑衅？”  
Charles忍无可忍地踹了他一脚。  
“我不明白你在说什么，酒还没醒的话就回去睡觉！”  
他的语气里少了点儿愤怒，又多了些慌乱，Erik敏锐地察觉到了这点。  
“噢……我想起来了，使团的下一个目的地是哪？不就是你的故乡吗，Charles？”他刻意放缓了语调，娓娓诉说着以激怒对方，“你想让他们给你带信，是不是？给你那个美丽的妹妹还是你忠心耿耿的骑士团长？如果是前者的话，你不如听话一点，说不定我会乐意像三年前一样‘造访’Westchester，让她过来陪你一起……”  
Charles勃然大怒，他猛地挣脱了Erik的钳制，反手探向腰间，但Erik的动作比他更快。素以戎马定江山的国王以不容反抗的力气将他推倒在议事桌上，抽出佩剑将他的外袍同身下压着的书卷一起钉在桌面上。  
锋利的刀刃倒映出Charles惊怒的眼神，他深吸一口气，缓缓松开手指。  
“这就对了。”Erik满意地拍拍他的脸颊，“你觉得你很了解我，我的王后。你觉得我不会在意你那些小动作，是的，我的确不在意。但是你不该在那样的场合挑衅我的威仪。”  
Charles紧咬着嘴唇，不做声。  
“你是不是该说些什么？”Erik提醒道。  
原本殷红的嘴唇被咬到近乎发白，Charles垂下眼睛，终于松了口，“抱歉，陛下。”  
“这就对了。”Erik轻笑着，手掌沿着他的腰线往下抚。Charles瑟缩的挣扎并没能阻止他解开精心织绣的外衣，从Omega那柔软的腰间抽出那把精巧的匕首。  
“你看，我比你想象的要了解你一点。”Erik把玩着那把匕首，唇角攀上一抹冷笑。Charles木然地看着，没有站起身来，也没有发出任何声响。  
“你从第一次见我，就一直带着它了。”Erik笑着，用手指轻易将它拧成了两半，“所以我总想着，得让你用上一次，才能明白这种防备既无作用，也没必要。”他俯下身，审视着Charles那张被上天眷顾的面容，“又或者，我该像你以为的那样残酷无情地占有你，这样你才会比较容易认清你的处境？”  
Charles的身体不由自主地发起抖来。  
“不，我知道你不是……”他刻意转换声调，放下了姿态。  
“收起你那套惺惺作态的样子，对我不会有任何作用。”Erik直起身，“铮”地一声收回佩剑，“我真的没有你想象的那么卑劣，Charles。”  
他几乎都已经对这样的成果满意，准备离开了。  
“就算你用铁骑踏破了我的国家，逼我的父母向你献上他们唯一的儿子，你也并不卑劣吗，陛下？”可Charles却没忍住，开口反唇相讥。  
Erik倏然转身，以堪称阴婺的眼神瞪视着他。Charles感受到了Alpha身上那不可忽视的怒火与威压，但他还是攥紧了衣袖，咬牙与他对视。  
良久，Erik收回目光。  
“你真的有这么恨我吗？”他站在门口苦笑着，放眼望去竟有些苍凉的错觉。  
“没有人会对侵略者有好感。”Charles答道。  
“那只是我……”Erik不由得脱口而出，但他很快又抿紧唇，及时把后半截话吞了回去。他看着Charles抱着手臂跌坐在地上，脸上毫无血丝的样子，踌躇再三，还是开口安慰道，“如果我说……我其实愿意放你回去呢？”  
Charles茫然地抬起头。  
“你说什么？”他惊讶地问。  
“算了，”Erik摇摇头，“没什么。”  
“不！”Charles慌慌张张地扑过来，一把攥住他的衣襟，“你说了放我回家，我听到了！”  
他脸上的急切和向往是如此明显，以至于Erik的内心重又覆上一层阴霾。拿回家为条件来钓Charles其实并不有趣，尤其是当你知道，只要你抛出那样的饵料，他就必然会上钩的时候。  
“Charles，”他对Charles、也是对自己说，“你是和平条约的一部分，你应该知道你不能走。”  
Charles失望地松开手指。  
“对，”他同样对自己说，“我不能离开。”  
或许是他脸上的失落太过苍白，Erik下意识地收拢掌心，握住了他的手。Charles颤了下，抬起头来看他。被那双含泪的蓝眼睛蛊惑着，Erik不由自主地提出了一个注定会让自己后悔的建议，“或者，让我们换种方式来解读那份条约？”  
“什么意思？”  
快住口，Erik想着，那实在不是一个好的决定。当幕僚们首次提出时，Erik对它完全是嗤之以鼻的态度，片刻便置之脑后。可它偏偏像水面上的浮萍似得，被雨水一次次地打进湖心，又锲而不舍地浮上来，在他脑海里肆意舒展着枝叶，随着水波浅浅荡漾。  
他犹豫着开口。  
“我们只约定了Westchester的继承人必须呆在Genosha，和我组成家庭，但并没有说必须是第一顺位的继承人。”  
Charles的瞳孔骤然放大，然后因为惊怒重又缩紧。  
“不可能！”他扯着Erik的领子摇晃，“休想打Raven的主意，我不会让你这么做的，你这个混蛋……”  
“Charles！”Erik不得不按住他的脊背好让他冷静，“我没说是Raven！”  
他在Charles困惑的目光中，硬着头皮解释，“议臣们已经跟我提了好几次，听我说，Charles，他们认为我需要一个继承人，或者说，Genosha需要一个继承人，正统、合法的继承人。”  
Charles彻彻底底愣住了。  
“不可能……”他松开手指，喃喃道，“没人跟我说过……”  
“跟你说了，劝你主动来找我献媚吗？”Erik嗤笑道，“别傻了，就连洒扫庭院的侍女都知道那并不可能，更何况那些老狐狸。”  
Charles没在听，他捂住额头，从喉咙里挤出一丝痛苦的呻吟。良久，他才低声回答道，“我需要一点时间。”  
Erik难得的怜悯又在顷刻间湮灭。  
看呐，这就是Charles Xavier，Westchester的王子，名扬天下的第一美人。可剥掉漂亮的伪装，鲜有人知道他聪明绝顶的脑袋瓜子里在想些什么。他是天生的政治家，天才的谋策者。或许，Erik一开始就该把他锁在宫殿里，当做赫赫战功的纪念品。而不是娶回来，引得他厌恶唾骂，任由他巧言谋划，甚至倾荡了半个朝局，引得整个国家二分而立。  
他闭上眼睛，再一次提醒自己。Charles不能再留在Genosha，但同样的，Westchester的人质也不能离开Genosha。  
当他再度睁开眼睛的时候，属于Erik Lehnsherr的那面隐没了，而属于Genosha国王的那面稳住了阵脚。  
“随你。”  
他说着，拾起桌面上的佩剑，转身离开。  
他甚至不担心Charles会拒绝这个提议。Charles想回家，想让Westchester脱离他的控制，而他想要Charles离开，想要稳固自己独一无二的政权，Charles很快就会明白这是个双赢的选择。  
正如他自己一样。

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles料想他们的第一次并不会轻松，事实上，他确实需要沉重。

＊＊＊  
所以，就是这样了。  
Charles垂头看着桌上的棋盘，用手指将棋子一枚枚推倒，而后重又摆齐。生铁铸成的黑色棋子触手冷硬冰凉，如它的材质一般有着经年不变冷峻气质，而象牙雕琢的白色棋子在长久的摩挲中镀上了一层透明的釉质，光滑可鉴。十八条深深的刻痕纵横交错，汇成了它们的战场。  
Charles熟悉这盘棋的每一个细节，这是他被允许从Westchester带过来的，为数不多的行李之一。年轻时，他也曾热衷于呼朋引伴，与人对垒切磋。而现在，这副棋最大的作用却是陪伴他度过这些心绪难平的夜晚。  
他灌下一口酒，把码好的棋子推乱。  
夕阳西沉的时候，他派侍女向Lehnsherr递送了共进晚餐的邀请，尊敬的国王陛下应该已经明白他的意思。然而此刻，房里已经点上了油灯，Lehnsherr却还没有出现。  
Charles自然不会干等，他吃掉了厨师精心烹制的牛肉，又喝掉了两人份的红酒，一勺一勺挖完了香甜可口的奶油布丁。  
他笃定Lehnsherr今夜一定会来。他不会拒绝自己，迟到不过是他折磨自己的方式之一。身处高位的支配者速来不吝以各种手段来叫他看上的猎物驯服，Charles猜测他就是想让自己在等待中不断怀疑、犹豫、惴惴不安。  
他不会让Lehnsherr得逞的。  
他重又给自己斟满酒。门帘轻动，不是姗姗来迟的国王陛下，而是他倍加信赖的女官。  
“他出寝宫了。”Jean说。  
Charles直起身来，抬手拨弄头发。  
“我看起来怎么样？”  
Jean显然没料到会遭遇这样的问题，她迟疑半晌，才试着找出形容词，“您看起来，呃……比较随意。”  
“那就好。”Charles笑着，将酒杯倾斜，抵上嘴唇。  
他就是要Lehnsherr看到他的风轻云淡，要他明白刻意的折辱在他身上根本起不到一丝作用。  
Erik到来时，看到的就是这样的场景。  
Charles歪歪斜斜地趴在棋盘边上，捏着白色的皇后在黑色的国王脑袋上碾来碾去，颇为自娱自乐地吃吃笑着。他不像是在等人，倒像是孩童在和自己心爱的玩具做游戏。  
Erik额头的青筋不由得跳了两下，侍从觑着他的脸色，轻声咳嗽。Charles回过头来，他的双颊在飘摇的灯火映衬下红得像是拥着落日的云朵。  
“你迟到了。”而他对此完全习以为常。  
周边侍奉的人识趣地行礼，准备离开，但Erik抬手遏止了他们。  
“谁允许你喝酒的？”他问道，语气并不怎么好。  
Charles冲他投来疑惑的目光。  
“我们今晚就到此为止。”  
“等一下！”Charles脱口而出，“我不明白……”  
“你不需要明白，你只需要听从命令。”Erik的眼底倒映着火苗，“我不会碰你，除非你是完全清醒的。”  
这太可笑了，也完全出乎了Charles的意料。  
“我完全看不出这和我们要做的事有什么相悖的，”他无法克制住自己的怒气，“酒精又哪里惹到你了？你平时喝得比我还多！”  
Erik没有回答，他甚至都没有再看Charles，而是转身离开了这个空荡荡的寝宫，留下面面相觑的侍卫们，同Charles一样为主人的喜怒无常感到莫名其妙。  
Charles的指甲抵在冰凉的杯壁上，隐隐钝痛。有那么一个瞬间，他想要站起身，把酒杯胡乱地砸在地上。但器皿是无辜的，他们不通人情。  
Erik Lehnsherr可不无辜。  
他竟然连门都没有进，就转身离开了！Charles咬着被子，默默生气。他倒是没想到Lehnsherr会来这一招……简直奇耻大辱！不可饶恕！

 

＊＊＊  
三天后，Erik收到了第二次的邀请。  
鉴于上一次的威胁，以及他给宫廷药师下的，不许向Charles提供任何催情药物的命令，他在赴约的时候几乎可以算得上迫不及待。Charles再没有借以逃避的工具了，他将不得不清醒地面对他、面对自己、面对他们俩。  
他没再刻意地拖延时间。精明的猎人都明白，同样的招数一用再用，或许始终能捕到天真的山兔，但绝不可能对狡猾的狐狸起效果。他也不需要再借此令Charles感到挫败，在他的预想里，今晚的Charles应该是一道完美的佳肴。羞耻、愤怒和无助会让他变得更加甜美可口。  
他甚至有些轻飘飘地想，如果Charles愿意哭着求饶的话，他或许能让他少受点折磨，甚至……尝到一些甜头。  
他完全忘了这个折磨了他三年的家伙有多么难缠。  
怒火在他看到Charles瞬间就烧到了顶峰。  
“你为什么要穿这件睡袍？”他竭力控制着自己的声音，但它依旧毫不留情地将他出卖。  
“怎么了？”Charles淡定地站起来，走到他的面前，“不好看吗？”  
他甚至还一脸无辜地转了个身，向Erik展示着他优雅的身姿。  
那件睡袍自然是好看的。如同穿着它的人一样，它是Erik铁骑下的战利品之一。且不论那贴身的面料有多么柔软光滑，也不论纹绣的图案是多么华丽精细，单是那漂亮的颜色，就展示出了它昂贵的成本和极尽繁复的织染工艺。  
可是，从腰际到下摆，却有一条长长的裂痕横亘其中，像是绝世美人脸上的一道疤，分外地惊心动魄。  
“你没有资格穿它，”Erik用命令的口吻说道，“脱下来。”  
“可这不是你送给我的吗？”Charles及时后退一步，躲过了他，“我以为你会喜欢？”  
“你已经毁了它，”Erik愤怒地低吼，“现在！把它还给我！”  
“我不。”Charles大笑着，一边后退，一边随手抓起东西扔向Erik，来抵御他的进攻，“我现在逐渐开始喜欢它了，虽然它并不太衬我……陛下，你挑礼物时应该用点心的。”  
“那是因为它本来就不是送给你的！”Erik挥开那些乱七八糟的东西，忍无可忍地咆哮起来，“Charles Xavier！把我母亲的东西还给我！”  
Charles停下了动作。  
“你说什么？”他不可置信地睁大了眼睛。  
Erik趁这个机会扭住了他的手臂，他不顾Charles的挣扎踢打，粗暴地把他身上的衣服扒下。Omega柔美的身体失去了遮蔽物，赤裸地呈现在他的面前，但Erik已无心欣赏那样的风景。他伸手，轻轻抚摸着那件被毁坏的睡袍。  
“当我的军队攻破那个家伙的领地时，他还在勒令织匠抓紧工作，希望能借这件新衣讨好他的情妇。”不可一世的国王似乎就这么陷进了回忆里，“这是我带回给母亲的第一件礼物，可她舍不得穿。她说，要留着送给我以后的王后。”Erik诉说着，语气逐渐变得冰冷，“可你毁了它，Xavier王子！三年前，你毁了我母亲留给你的礼物，也毁了我对你仅有的那么一点期待！”  
Charles呆立在那里，他张开口，却完全不知道该说什么。  
“你也有说不出话的时候吗？”Erik笑起来，“你当时是不是觉得自己特别有骨气，特别不屈不挠？”  
Charles的头脑里一片空白，他并没有忘记那一天。作为邻国的质子、国王的未婚妻，他被半是款待半是关押地锁在行宫里。就在他倍感屈辱的时候，Lehnsherr的使者带着这份礼物出现了。当时的他，将这件私密的服装解读成了狎昵的侮辱，当着使者的面愤怒地将它撕裂了……  
“所以你活该，Charles，你活该挣扎在我的王宫里，不得而归。”  
Charles在这冰冷的语调中回过神，悚然发现Lehnsherr已经抵着他的脖颈将他压进了床单里。锁着他喉咙的手指蓦然收紧，他不由自主地蜷起足趾，呛咳着去扳Lehnsherr的手指，而Lehnsherr无动于衷地俯视着他，双目几近赤红，不管Charles怎么踢打都不肯松开。Charles从他的目光里读出了满溢的杀意，前所未有的恐惧攫住了他的心房，他忽然意识到，Lehnsherr是真的动了杀心。  
“你…疯了…”Charles竭尽全力，挤出几个音节，“我……不能……死在……这里的……”  
Lehnsherr猛地松开了手。  
Charles大口地喘着气，感谢上苍，畅快呼吸的滋味是多么甜美，但下一秒，他绷紧了脚背，尖叫起来。  
Lehnsherr进入了他，毫无准备的他。  
“你说的对，你不能死在我的王宫里，至少……在你生下孩子前不能。”  
他甚至都不知道Lehnsherr是什么时候硬起来的，或许是在扭打的时候不经意地擦出了一点火苗，或许是这凶残的暴君就是喜欢鲜血和死亡。幸运的是，Lehnsherr并没有病态到硬得滴水，半勃起的阴茎在他股间蹭动着，需要进一步的磨合，才能进到更深处。但即使这样，Charles还是痛得发抖，他茫然地眨动眼睛，看向一旁的窗幔。Lehnsherr在他耳边喘气，他惊讶地发现他竟然并不怎么讨厌alpha的气味。可他实在太疼了，疼得发抖，Lehnsherr显然并不愿意让他从中得到任何乐趣，他甚至怀疑Lehnsherr机械的抽送也仅仅是源于动物的本能。  
我们需要一个孩子，他反反复复地告诉自己，我需要一个孩子，一个……  
Lehnsherr折起他的双腿，再一次撞进来，又硬又烫，他忍不住咬住下唇，逸出一点呻吟。  
他的脸颊被扳正过来。  
“你喜欢这样？”Erik的唇边带着恶毒的笑意，“就算被这样操着，也会硬起来？也会出水？”他粗鲁地撸了把Charles的阴茎，Charles没忍住，终于暴露出哭腔，“……不！很疼……太疼了！”  
“你自找的。”Erik言简意赅地回答。他将Charles的双腿环上自己的腰，试着去抚弄他的前端。Charles惊恐地缩起身子，他意识到Lehnsherr换了种方式来折磨自己。他想看自己哭泣求饶，想看自己失去控制，想看自己屈服在Omega的本能之下。  
他闭上眼睛，狠狠地咬了口舌尖。  
Erik在看到那抹红色从Charles的嘴角溢出时，蓦然爆发出了大笑，那笑声却凄厉地宛如哭泣。  
他大概是疯了，Charles迷迷糊糊地想，我也疯得可以。他有点恨自己过分的共情，明明是Lehnsherr不由分说地先伤害了他，为什么他要为刚才的听到的故事伤心？Lehnsherr的母亲是什么样的人？在他来到Genosha时就已经病逝了，他没有见到过。她……  
Erik捏着他的腰，径直卡进了他的生殖腔。  
Charles无法自持地尖叫起来，他在Lehnsherr再度俯下身的时候张开嘴，一口咬住了他的肩膀。他一定咬得很深，因为鲜血的味道在房间里变得明显起来。但Lehnsherr只是短暂停顿了片刻，又残忍地再度撞进来，根本不给他喘息的时间。他的身体从内部一点点热起来，不由分说，他努力压制住想要碰触alpha的本能，一言不发地把自己缩成个充满戒备的堡垒。而Lehnsherr则对他在肩背制造的伤口恍若未决，只是喘息声越发沉重了起来。  
他们就这么成了结，彼此都伤痕累累，精疲力尽。  
Charles在Lehnsherr滑出去后翻过身，侧躺在背着烛火的一边。他听见衣物摩擦，发出窸窣的声响，在那声音停下来，脚步声响起之后，他张开口，终于用嘶哑的声音说了句对不起。  
Lehnsherr没有回答，但Charles凭足音分辨出他停顿了片刻，方才离开。  
然后，他就陷入混沌的自我厌弃之中，直到侍女的惊呼将他唤醒。  
“老天！房间里怎么弄得这么乱的……殿下，你没事吧？陛下标记你了吗？”  
Charles抬手，抹去唇角的鲜血。  
“不，”他茫然地回答，“我们打了一架。”

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

＊＊＊  
这当然是个错误，但一切的错误皆有源头。  
Erik不知为何梦见了更年轻一些的自己，还有更年轻的Azazel、Janos、他们在荒漠里露营……又或者是草原边？不，不对，是在倾塌的巨石雕像边上，庆祝他们的胜利。Angel喝多了，卸了盔甲在篝火边翩翩起舞，围观的军士们嘬着嘴唇吹响口哨。Erik多少知道她对自己有点意思，但他满心都是征服脚下这片土地的豪情壮志，并不有意回应。而Irene凑过来，神神秘秘地掏出一副塔罗牌，硬要给他测算爱情。Erik向来不信这些，但耐不住兄弟们的起哄，硬着头皮翻了张。  
The High Priestess.  
Irene的眉头皱起，可还没等她开口解牌，Azazel就笑着凑了过来。  
“我知道。”他醉醺醺地吹嘘，“Erik一定会娶到一位像她那么优雅又聪明的Omega，是吧？”  
“女祭司可意味着禁欲，”Janos故意跟他抬杠，“像Erik这么清心寡欲，说不定会跟他的佩剑、坐骑、甚至王座结婚！”  
“我也不是清心寡欲，”Erik笑起来，“我只是想找一个最好的。”  
于是，话题很快就跳转到了魅力四射的Omega们身上，Logan坚称他见过最神秘优雅是东方女性，而Victor抢走了他的酒，夸夸其谈地称赞波斯的异域风情是多么令人沉醉。  
“我看你们一点见识都没有。”Azazel从不缺席谈论异性的场合，“现在欧洲大陆上最炙手可热的是谁？是Westchester的王子！那相貌！那才识！那身份！才配得上我们无往不胜的Erik嘛！”  
“我知道Xavier家的那个男孩，”就连速来矜持的Emma也加入了讨论，“他的确非常特别。”  
“是吧！”得到Emma的肯定，Azazel得意地眉毛都飞起来了，“你听过吟游诗人们为他写的那首歌吗？据说他的笑容璨烂如五月里盛放的玫瑰，眼波温柔像晴空下荡漾的海水。”  
Erik心下一动。  
“他是最好的吗？”他问了个不那么聪明的问题。  
围拢在身侧的众人迟疑了半天。  
“看来，我们是想不出更好的了。”Azazel两手一摊。  
“那就要他了。”Erik笑着端起酒杯，“等收拾完了这里的残局，我们就洗兵牧马，往Westchester进发！”  
那时的他，狂妄得像一团燃烧的烈焰，以为没有他抓不住的东西。  
他如愿以偿地将那个蓝眼睛的王子带回了家，也的的确确曾为他的注视而神魂颠倒。  
可惜，那双蓝眼睛里倒映的不是温柔的海水，而是足以冻结烈焰的坚冰。  
他这才想起Irene姗姗来迟的解语。  
“你会拥有一段漫长的感情，但也会由于骄傲和固执而陷入困境……抱歉，陛下，我并不能读出它最终将走向何方。”

 

＊＊＊  
Charles迟到了，绝无仅有的一次。  
他被潮湿冰冷的梦魇拽住，又在惊醒后不得不沐浴更衣来掩饰自己的狼狈。等他匆匆赶到议事厅时，Lehnsherr已经坐在主位上，同一众重臣们一起看着他了。  
“你来晚了。”Lehnsherr报复地说。  
对于这一点，他无可辩驳，但也不想道歉。Lehnsherr知道他为什么会迟到，完全知道，正如他的目光落在Lehnsherr的肩膀上，仿佛能穿破整齐的衣束，看到肩膀上缠绕的重重绷带一样。Lehnsherr应当注意到了他的视线，所以他盯着Charles的眼神变得锋利起来。令人尴尬的沉默笼罩了这个房间，人们都低着头，假装没有闻到这对皇室怨侣之间燃起的硝烟。一时间，房里只有翻动书页的声音，半晌都没人说话。  
“咳咳，”终于有人忍不住打起圆场，“陛下，我们刚才说到哪儿了？”  
Lehnsherr这才收回视线，转而将注意力放到讨论的提案上来。Charles松了口气，他向Erik对面的那个位置走去，尽量不让自己的步伐显得沉重怪异。同他较为亲近的几个人向他投来关切的目光，他弯起嘴角，微笑着表示自己没事。  
然后，他就看到了那个放在椅子上的软垫。  
一开始，他的神经的确松缓下来，跳出来的第一反应是“噢，得救了”。可马上，他的脑子就开始飞速运转。没有人知道他此刻正在忍受的痛苦，除了Lehnsherr，但Lehnsherr显然不会那么好心在伤害他之后又馈赠以一点体贴的柔情。  
Lehnsherr把垫子明晃晃地放在自己的座位上，是不是刻意羞辱他，令众臣都察觉到他此刻的难堪？又或者像驯养家畜一样，抽一鞭子给一口食物？——不，Lehnsherr知道他不吃这套，那么，他……  
“陛下，”边上的人压低了声音，“没事吧？您看起来很苍白。”  
Charles回过神来，摇摇头。  
他咬住嘴唇，若无其事地坐下来。尽管理智告诉他Lehnsherr并不会做出那么幼稚的举动，但老实说，他多少是有点害怕那个椅垫的芯子里另有蹊跷的。但没有，天鹅绒质地的面料里包裹的是蓬松柔软的羽毛，舒适的触感轻拥着他，多少令他放下了点防备。然而，正当他翻开纸页，准备加入讨论的时候，他听见Lehnsherr的声音在对面响起。  
“王后今天身体不适，早点结束吧。”  
Charles蓦然抬起头，周围的人也纷纷露出意外的表情。  
“谢谢陛下的关系，”Charles捏住笔，一字一句地说，“但我只是睡过了，一切如常就好。”  
Lehnsherr冲他挑起眉毛。  
“你确定？”  
“确定。”Charles咬着牙，几乎撑不住脸上平静的外壳，“刚才你们谈到哪儿了？”  
他已经看到有人在交头接耳，窃窃私语了。他们在谈论什么？是Lehnsherr对他态度的转变，还是昨夜他俩的会面？他分明知道，只要做出了那个决定，他和Lehnsherr的关系就注定会覆上一层暧昧的色调，人们会说起他俩，会揣测、会议论、会在他看不到的角落里发出低笑。他们会嘲笑他的妥协，鄙夷他的软弱吗？Charles坐直了身体，尽量把那些想法抛诸脑后。  
他不惧怕什么，but rumors do fly，他实在担心远方的旧人们会听到些捕风捉影的传闻，变得陌生起来。  
他不知道他是如何撑完上午的会议的，只知道当他站起来的时候，冷汗已浸透衬衣。眼前晃动着的不是真实的人像，而是斑驳的虚影，他眨动了一下眼睛，恍惚觉得有人正搀住他的腰往外走。他看不清对方的脸，只依稀捕捉到一抹松针般的绿色，但皮革和金属气味熟悉到令他颤抖。  
“陛下。”Jean说，“你需要休息。”  
干燥的喉咙颤动着，Charles惊觉自己已回到了房间，而Jean正站在床头，一脸担忧地看着他。他清了清嗓子，安慰她没事。但了解他的女官展现出了果决的行事风格，坚定地推掉了他下午的所有会面，并为他端来清水，告诉他必须闭上眼睛，好好睡一觉。  
她离开后，Charles叹息着舒展四肢，决定赐给自己半天的放纵。然而，他侧放的小腿似乎缠上了什么织物，他困倦地睁开了眼睛。  
那件在昨夜引燃一切的睡袍正静静躺在他的床上。大约是在混乱的场面里滚落到地上，被他和Lehnsherr遗忘，而女仆在清扫房间的时候拾了起来，看着贵重便放在了他的床尾，没敢带走。  
Charles怔住了。

 

＊＊＊  
夜幕垂下，侍从们点起灯台，照亮了空荡的寝殿。并非贵族出身的Erik对装饰品并没有什么额外的喜好，成婚前在王都呆的日子也少得可怜。因此，这里并不像一个国王的房间，反倒像是艺术家设计出的展览品，一切应该有的家具都在它们应该在的地方摆放着，规规矩矩，殊无一点生活气息。  
不过，在他住进来以前，这个房间里曾堆满Shaw收敛的各种奇珍异宝，傲慢的国王在猩红的丝缎上饮着烈酒，拿叮当作响的珠宝当做骰子取乐。衣香鬓影间，被他邀请来的亲密宾客赞叹着镶嵌在天花板上的那数百颗明珠，它们映着长明的鲸脂油灯，照亮了王宫的殿宇高塔。  
而当时的Erik，在漆黑一片的平民区仰起头，发誓要把那边煌煌的灯火夺过来，铺满整片夜空。  
但没人告诉他，在杀掉恶龙后，勇者该何去何从。  
间谍总管在他面前笑得一脸谄媚，安插在各处的眼线已将今天发生的事情事无巨细地上交。Erik随手翻阅着，并不怎么看得下去，他眼前还晃动着Charles苍白的面容，以及从那光洁的额头上滚落的汗珠。作为制造这一切的祸首，他此刻的心情远出乎他的预料。他应该觉得高兴，应该为Charles的痛苦而沾沾自喜，为他取得的短暂胜利雀跃不已。  
但他没有，他只是坐在桌前，反复想着Charles微微打颤的手腕和几乎没有焦距的瞳孔。  
“Azazel行走的路线跟他之前提及的一致，看来的确只是去散心。”间谍总管汇报道，“暂时并没有疑点。”  
“嗯。”Erik漫不经心地应了声。  
似乎所有的人都在离开他。  
“王后呢？”他随口问道，“王后怎么样？”  
“他推掉了跟埃及使团的约会，据说是身体不适。”间谍总管立时打起精神，“一下午只有Jean有进出过他的房间。”  
“那医师呢？”  
“啊……？”  
“他既然身体不适，那么为什么不传唤宫廷医师？”  
“您是说……”间谍总管一脸茫然，“这里面有阴谋？”  
Erik把奏报扔在桌上。  
他为什么会选这么个蠢货来为他测听风雨？  
噢，因为Irene两年前就离开了。  
“没你事了。”他站起身，“我要出去一趟。”  
“那要不要……”  
“不要。”Erik说，“你下去吧。”  
他披上外衣，沿着幽长的走廊往Charles的住所走去。他的寝殿在王宫的正北方，紧贴着议事厅和瞭望塔，而Charles却住在最南端的花园附近，这大约是某种关于故乡的隐喻，又或者纯粹只是想离他远一些。  
门口守夜的卫兵看到他的来访，纷纷露出了惊讶的神色。Charles没跟他们打过招呼，所以他们压根没想到自己会出现在这里，Erik不禁觉得有些好笑，原来在王宫这片小小的区域里，他和Charles的势力划分就已经如此显而易见。Charles也会意外吗？也会微微皱起眉毛，露出困惑而茫然的表情吗？  
“陛下！”闻讯赶来的Jean匆匆拦住了他，“抱歉，请稍等一下……”  
“怎么？”Erik的表情变得冷峻起来，“我需要向你们通报，征得他的允许后才能进去吗？”  
Jean一时不知道该如何处置，“不是的，可是……”  
Erik心下顿生疑窦，他示意侍从们堵住Jean和她卫队的拦阻，径直走进了Charles的房间。点着烛火的桌几旁，一位窈窕的棕发女子回过头，惊讶地张大了嘴巴。而与她并肩坐着，姿态亲昵的Charles则迅速地把手里的什么东西藏了起来，方才抬头看向他。  
“Lehnsherr！”被突袭打了个猝不及防的Charles连那套冰凉的敬称都忘了加，“你怎么会在这？”  
Erik带着森然的冷意俯视着他俩，如果目光能化为实质，恐怕此刻房间里早已遍布刀光剑影。  
“这可真是个惊喜啊，我亲爱的王后。”

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

＊＊＊  
“我知道你和Charles关系亲密，”Erik说，“但没想到已经到了光明正大留宿在他房间的地步。”  
Moira翘起腿换了个坐姿。  
“嘿，别用这种眼神看我，”她抗议道，“我有丈夫和孩子了。”  
“你真以为我不敢杀你？”Erik用他所能发出最冷酷的语调威胁，但Moira看来并不畏惧。作为最古老的家族之一——MacTaggert家的继承人，她在数个国家都拥有显赫的封地和头衔，其中也包括了Genosha。更别提她在大陆富有的商会CIA有着举足轻重的地位，为她带来了极为宽广的人脉和权势。  
但这不足以拯救她目前的处境。  
“我知道你在想什么，”Moira说，“怀疑我跟Charles有染就跟怀疑你深爱着他一般荒谬。”  
Erik有点控制不住抽动的面部神经。  
“我不是想说这些。”他硬邦邦地回答，“我知道你一直在帮Charles牵线搭桥，拉近他与权贵们的关系。你们……”  
“不，”Moira告诉他，“你就是想问那些。”  
他简直怀疑MacTaggert受过某种针对他特殊训练。  
“那么告诉我，你为什么会在Charles的房间里？”他终于如她所愿地愤怒起来。  
“你为什么会在乎？”Moira反问。  
他要杀了这个女人。  
“你想杀了我吗？”Moira追问，“像对待Charles那样，扼住他的喉咙，一点点地看他窒息吗？”  
Erik张开口，发现他无话可说。  
Charles连那晚发生的事情都告诉她了，他下意识地逃避了那个问题，看来他们的关系甚至比自己想象的还要亲密。如果Charles的心中有一份排行名单，那Moira显然在上面名列前茅，而他自己大概是末端中的末端，掉进海里还要扔块石头下来砸死的那种。那份名单上还会有谁？除了远在Westchester的亲属之外，还有谁是Charles所珍视的，可以加以利用的……  
“陛下。”下属忐忑地前来奏报，“CIA的会长来了，皇后陛下正在宴客厅里接待，但他依旧申明要见到MacTaggert夫人才肯离开。陛下，您看……”  
Moira显然听到了，因为她已经站起身，开始整理衣褶。  
“如果还没想出什么罪名安插给我的话，那我就告退了，尊敬的国王陛下。”  
Erik随便就抓出了个理由指责她。  
“你不能直呼皇后的名字，你应该称呼他为陛下。”  
Moira笑起来，她明明有着跟Charles差不多的棕色卷发，眉眼也算得上是标准的美人，但Erik却偏偏觉得她的笑容无比刺眼。  
“噢，我可以。”她的口吻带有种令人生厌的甜蜜，“因为Charles说我可以。”  
他要杀了她杀了她杀了她……  
“为了防止你派人来给我下毒，我可以向上帝发誓我和Charles之间真的没什么。”Moira在临走前撂下话，“至于我为什么在他的房间里……”她的语气突然变得愤恨起来，“你有本事就自己想明白！”  
Erik看着她的背影，再次确定他真的非常、非常讨厌这个莫名其妙的女人。  
而Moira咬牙切齿地走出房间，在门廊外的花园里见到了满脸焦急的Charles。  
“你出来了，”Charles颦起的眉毛在看到她的瞬间舒展开来，“他没伤害你吧？”  
“没有。”Moira摇摇头。  
“那就好。”Charles握着她的手，松了口气，“你的丈夫正在王宫门口等你，他急得不行，刚才拉着我讲了好久。Moira，你嫁了个好丈夫。”  
“看在他这么着急的份上，我暂且原谅他不怎么回家的事了。”Moira冲他眨眨眼睛，“而你的丈夫可真是糟糕啊。”  
Charles的笑容有一瞬的黯淡。  
“嘘……说到这个，”Moira凑过来，低声说，“他跟着我一起出来的，快，过来亲吻我的脸颊，与我道别。”  
Charles微笑着照做了，当他结束了第一个吻，侧过头来亲吻Moira的另半张脸时，钉在他们身上的眼神可谓尖锐。然而，当他送走Moira，回头看时，门廊下已经空无一人。

 

＊＊＊  
第二次的‘约会’到来的比Erik想象的早一点，又或者晚一点。  
他以为在那夜的失控过后，Charles要么会拎出那套满不在乎的伪装，继续他们一周一次的设想，要么会单方面的撕毁约定，从此不允许他碰自己一根头发。  
可是没有，Charles异常安静地蛰伏了半个多月，才遣侍女送来邀请。他转动着左手的戒指，告诉那个女孩，“如果王后想要见面，就让他自己来找我。”  
侍女带着不知所措的表情离开了。  
她看着还很年轻，也许会因为被牵扯进这对王室伴侣之间的争端而惶恐不安。可Erik知道这样的担心是多余的，Charles对侍奉他的仆人们总是非常温柔，不，不对，Charles对所有人都非常温柔。他在贫民窟设立站点，赠予无家可归者洁净的食物，他在孤儿院探访孩童，亲吻他们盈满泪水的眼睛，他徒步走过鱼龙混杂的街市，就自然会有平民上前亲吻他的印戒，赞颂他的仁慈与慷慨。  
他完全就是跟Erik截然对立的存在，拥有王座上那位高冷孤僻的王所缺少的一切。  
可对他信赖有加的民众不会知道他们的王后私底下有多么固执，Erik回忆起他们苦涩的初见，Charles拒绝跟他说话，拒绝与他对视，拒绝跟他在同一间房子里共同呼吸。彼时，Erik正因母亲的逝世而悲恸不已，他以为Charles的到来能多少为他抚平一些痛楚。但没有，他们在长久的对峙中变得面目可憎，就连伤害彼此都似乎成了与生俱来的直觉。  
直到Erik舔舐完自己伤口，回到现实中来，他才明白Charles其实早就在恨他。  
“你就是个狂妄自大的混蛋。”Emma告诉他，“你以为凭头顶上的王冠和一张还算英俊的脸蛋，就能让任何Omega臣服于你？你是不是被那些自荐枕席的追求冲昏了头脑？”  
但已经晚了，他不可能原谅Charles在反抗他的过程中划出的血痕，Charles也不可能原谅他这个“暴君”和“侵略者”。  
他试着找出一把钥匙，来松开桎梏着他俩的枷锁。可没想到……  
他想起那个被仇恨烧灼着的夜晚，胸口再度涌起愤懑。  
大约和平，是永远不会到来了。

 

＊＊＊  
远方的修道院传来沉闷的钟声，神职者们祈祷的时间到了，Erik的房门口也相应地传来喧哗声。  
把侍卫留在外面之后，Charles走了进来，他没有迟到，没有从Erik那里盗取吊人胃口的技巧。他还穿着白天的那套常服，没有刻意打扮，也没有再度换上那件破碎的华袍。  
Erik打量着他，也没有多做评价。  
“我们开始吧。”他简单地说。  
Charles伸出手，一言不发地开始脱他的外衣。  
到这个时候，Erik就生出些可鄙的庆幸，Charles需要忍耐住羞耻，躺在床榻上，而他只需要解开系带，把负责生育的器官掏出来就行。也许换个姿势能多少缓解些尴尬，可Charles不肯将脊背暴露与他。即使他们像对甜蜜的恋人一样相会在幽夜里，挤走身体之间任何的空隙，Charles依旧不肯放松一丝一毫的戒备。那么他就活该忍受着Erik的目光，在这古怪的氛围中直面彼此。  
Erik发现Charles的嘴唇很红，甚至比宴会那晚沾染着酒液的时候还要鲜艳。而当他分开他曲起的双腿，试着进入的时候，他发现接纳他的地方潮湿而温暖——Charles是做了准备才来的。  
“妥协了？”Erik忍不住说些什么来擂响战鼓，“怕疼的话可以求饶，说不定我会心软。”  
Charles维持着本来的表情没有变化，只是缓慢地转动了下眼珠。  
“如果你还想打一架的话，Lehnsherr，我可以跟你打。”  
那样平淡的回应让Erik的挑衅顿时失去了意义，他抿起唇，试着从别的地方寻觅弱点。  
Charles的上半身依旧穿着整齐，甚至连象征着身份的宝石胸针都规规矩矩地别在束腰背心之上，垂下的饰链随着alpha的撞击发出金属的嗡鸣，而白皙的手指则松松地握成拳，搁在胸口。  
他在防备什么？Erik自认为对他的肉体没什么兴趣，难道在“暴君”和“侵略者”之外，Charles还给他安插了更为淫邪的罪名？说不定，毕竟当初是他少年心性，只循着吟游诗人的一首赞歌，便将战火引向了Charles的故土。  
既然这样，他便放缓了动作，转而观察起了Charles面部细微的变化。  
尊贵的王后陛下板着张脸，摆出一副凛然不可侵犯的样子，但愈发软和的身体与泛红的耳垂可不会骗人。Erik试着在他的体内种下一点火苗，Charles的终于流露出一丝隐忍的惊慌，说到底，他终究还是一个普通的Omega，有着属于Omega的脆弱和渴望。  
于是，阴险的alpha得寸进尺搂紧他的腰，在他不自觉撕咬下唇的时候格外用力研磨他的内壁。他哑着声，喘息起来，湿润的唇瓣张开又阖上，Erik却在他闭上眼睛的时候，迅速地扳住他的下巴，把拇指抵在他的齿间，防止他故技重施地咬破舌尖。  
“感觉很舒服，是不是？你就这点本事吗，Charles？”  
Charles呜咽着，眼里泛起着泪光，但他的表情依旧跟屈服扯不上半点关系。Erik只看见他张开嘴，尖尖的虎牙在唇间一闪而现，就被突如其来的疼痛迫得放开了手。而当他下意识地去看渗血的手指时，Charles骤然勒住他的脖子，翻过身将他压在身下。  
Erik不得不仰起头，以从未有过的视角仰视他的猎物。背对着他俩的烛灯给Charles的边缘打上了一层暖金色的光芒，他的眼角还泛着红晕，但一双眼睛却闪烁闪着摄人心魄的光芒，嘴角一滴鲜血蜿蜒淌下，他没有伸手去擦。  
Erik忍不住吞咽了口唾液，才意识到自己的喉结正卡在他张开的虎口上。  
“给我射出来。”  
Charles用命令的口吻说着，提起腰。在Erik目瞪口呆的注视下摆动胯骨，在空中划了个圈，而在此期间，他还始终咬着alpha硬到肿胀的前端。而后，他支开双腿，任由自己重重落下。  
他们不约而同地爆发出巨大的呻吟。  
过了半晌，Charles睁开眼睛，用脚后跟将Erik踹到一边。  
“你也就这点本事，Lehnsherr。”  
Erik喘着粗气坐起身，简直不敢相信刚才发生了什么。而事件的另一个主角就在他的边上躺着，一副慵懒的样子。  
“你该走了。”  
Erik口不择言地找话说，仿佛刚才从他体内射出去的不仅是精液，还有脑子。  
“我得躺着，”Charles哼了声，“这样比较容易成功。”  
他说的完全在理……该死！我该做点什么？说点什么？Erik毫无头续。他下了床，在屋子里乱转。床头柜上还摆着他昨晚喝剩下的酒壶，谢天谢地。  
“Lehnsherr，”躺在床上的某个胜利者说，“给我一口。”  
Erik坚定地拒绝了他。  
开什么玩笑，剩下的小半壶还不够他暂时忘掉刚才的耻辱。  
“给我！”Charles不依不挠地嚷着，也下了床，完全不顾他刚才信誓旦旦要守护的东西正沿着腿根滚落。上帝啊，Erik别开眼睛，又灌了自己一大口。一条手臂伸过来，抢夺他的酒壶，他像守护着什么奇珍异宝一样护着它，随手一推……  
Charles落在地上，发出扑簌的声响。  
Erik回过头，堪堪撞进他的眼睛里，一时间，两人的目光黏在一起，彼此都没有开口。  
而后，今夜第二件匪夷所思的事情发生了。  
Charles捂住眼睛，开始歇斯底里地哭泣。泪水像湍急的溪流一般，从他的指缝间滚落。Erik一脸茫然地站在他身前，不明白他为什么要哭。他又有什么理由哭泣？被掐住喉咙，濒临窒息的时候没有哭，被压在床上，肆意羞辱的时候也没有哭，他为什么偏偏要在应该得意的时候哭泣？  
他想不明白，索性换了个问题，开始思考要不要把还倒在地上的Charles扶起来，但在他得出结论之前，Charles已经一边哭，一边手脚并用地爬了起来，往门口的方向走去。  
“等一下！”Erik不由自主地喊住了他，他随手捡起地上的一件外衣，也不管就是谁脱下的，就追上去胡乱把Omega裹成一团。Charles暂时止住了啼哭，他抬起头，露出小半个脸颊，而上面布满可疑的红晕和潮湿的泪痕，看起来乱糟糟的。  
“你是Genosha的王后，”Erik告诉他，“不能就这么衣衫不整地走出去。”  
Charles再度展示了泪腺超凡的生产能力，甚至哭得比刚才还要凶猛。但他没有扔掉Erik的外套，也没有当胸给他一拳，而是用那件衣服把自己紧紧地裹起来，头也不回地走了出去。  
Erik站在门口，开始思考后半夜会不会遭遇王后党的暗杀。Charles的泪水困扰着他，直到就寝，他都不知道Charles在想什么，他又在想什么。而那个酒壶就倒在他床头柜的边缘，被他一脚踢开，撞到墙壁上，溅出的酒液泼洒在洁白的壁纸上，又缓缓滑落，就像Charles眼角的泪水。  
又或者，是他唇角的血珠。  
Erik痴痴地看着。

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

＊＊＊  
Charles感受到了久违的羞耻。  
是在他哭着跑回房间，把所有人都吓一跳的时候吗？  
不。  
那么，是再往前推一点，在他躺在Erik的床上，忘记了一切，只想着必须扳回一城的时候？  
不，也不是。  
他在清晨睁开眼睛，洗漱更衣，一切的一切都与往日没什么不同。在餐桌边坐下的时候，身体也没发出任何危险的信号，只是有些酸软疲乏，这很正常，每当他耽于公事，强撑着熬夜就会这样。沙哑胀痛的喉咙也很正常，他至今仍不太习惯Genosha这边寒冷干燥的气候，尤其是在季节变换的交界点。侍女为他端来新鲜烹制的早餐，闻着很是诱人。他拿起餐叉，将一块煎蛋送入口中，用臼齿细细咀嚼。  
而后，他缓缓放下叉子，捂住了额头。  
太羞耻了。  
太羞耻了太羞耻了太羞耻了！  
他怎么会做出那种事？！虽然自从开放港口以来，Westchester的风俗就变得愈发开放，不再像内陆地区那般保守，但作为皇室的一员，Charles依然是循着传统的贵族教育长大的，鲜有机会接触到床笫之间的逸事，更从没听说过Omega骑在Alpha身上的“光辉事迹”。昨晚的行为在出乎Lehnsherr预料的同时，也大大超过了他自己的预料，令他一阵后怕。如果……如果Lehnsherr把昨晚的事情说出去，那他还怎么在贵族之间自处？  
“殿下，”Jean担心地问，“没事吧？你的脸很红。”  
“没事，”他摇摇头，“我没胃口，把这些撤了吧。”  
“好的。”Jean唤来侍女，又在他临将出门前喊住了他，“殿下，上次那件衣服包好了。”“噢，”Charles才想起来，“那就给Lehnsherr送过去吧。”  
及至赶到议事厅门口时，他还在惴惴不安地揣测。门背后的Alpha们是否正跟国王陛下嘲弄着他们既不矜持也不可敬的王后？是否正不加遮掩地露出鄙夷的笑容？是否正毫不留情地议论着他层层衣饰下的身体，藉此发泄着往日被他打压的怨气？  
Charles抿着嘴唇，换上那张永远不为所动的脸。他没有Alpha那般孔武有力的身躯，也没有响彻大陆的赫赫战功，在遥远异国他乡，更失去了听命于他的军队和家族作为后盾。所以，他只能挺直了腰背，以皮肉为盔甲，以言语为利刃。他抬起下颔，目视着紧闭的大门在守卫的手中缓缓张开，主座上的Lehnsherr向他投射来的目光颇为复杂，难以解读。但万幸，他们并没有在议论什么，Lehnsherr也没多久就移开了视线，看向别处。  
Charles松了口气，他举步向前，在看到自己座椅的时候再度拧起眉头。  
那个坐垫又出现了。  
他咬着牙，忿忿地无视了它。坐下不久，他就听见Lehnsherr清了清嗓子，“王后……”  
“多谢陛下关心。”Charles提前打断了他，“我很好。倒是陛下……”他挑起眉毛，过于明显地打量着Lehnsherr眼下的乌青，“看起来似乎昨晚没睡好？”  
Lehnsherr看上去被打了个猝不及防。  
“我……”  
“请陛下好好休息，”Charles抢着说，“不然，身体会更加吃不消的。”  
他在众人震惊的目光中话锋一转，“刚才说到哪个议题了？”  
太羞耻了。  
太羞耻了太羞耻了太羞耻了。  
他不知道为什么每次对上Lehnsherr的时候，自己就会把矜持抛到脑后。不过，Lehnsherr老实了下来，这很好，要是其他人也跟他们的国王一样沉默，不拿欲言又止的眼神在他们之间飘来荡去，就更好了。  
而会议的后半段时间里，他都在不停地捏自己的耳垂，警告它们不要红得太过分。有几次，他甚至觉得Lehnsherr的视线飘了过来，但当他垂下眼睛偷偷看回去的时候，又发现是自己多心。  
不管怎样，这一局是他赢了。

 

＊＊＊  
它在窗边沐浴着日光。  
一开始，当侍从为他端上这包扎好的礼盒，声称这是“来自于王后陛下的礼物”时，他非常怀疑原话应该被解读为“来自于王后陛下的阴谋”。他甚至检查了一下盒子的边沿，看是否有储藏暗器或是毒药的内格。又或者，他想，问题出在礼物本身上，Charles会不会送来某些辛辣的香料或可疑的药丸，来将他钉死在昨晚的耻辱柱上。  
但没有。  
里面只有一束花、一件被缝补过的睡袍，和一张卡片。  
“如果你没把Moira赶走的话，我能做得更好。”  
一般而言，卡片上会写“抱歉”吧。  
一如既往的顽固。  
Erik用手指抚摸着那道蜿蜒的伤痕。  
从贝壳中提取染料是如此困难，就算是最熟练的工匠，也不可能保证每次都能染出同样的色泽。所以，Charles所用的丝线颜色与睡袍并不吻合，绣工也堪称拙劣。无所不能的王后陛下没能使那道伤痕痊愈，只是令它浅浅地结了层痂。  
Erik坐在扶手椅上，将它在膝头铺开。盈满了日光的丝料在珠宝的辉映下晕出道淡淡的光辉。下摆处的针脚并不统一，越是往下，越是显得熟练而整齐。  
如果是Charles的话，必然能通过Moira请到整个大陆手最巧的绣师。那样的话，说不定真的能把它缝补得焕然一新，也不用自己绞尽脑汁来学他根本不会的东西。  
真是一如既往的伪善，Erik想着，把它轻轻叠好，放回了盒子里。铺满绒毯的花瓣亲昵地蹭着他的手指，Charles是有备而来的，Erik意识了到这点，他连Eddie最喜欢什么花都能打听到，在这个王宫里，究竟还有多少Lehnsherr的旧部已经转投了王后的阵营？  
“Warren.”  
金发少年从扶壁上跃下，悄无声息地落到他的身边。  
“把这个带到墓室里，”Erik说，“你知道该怎么做。”  
Warren点点头，在他阖上盖子前，Erik伸出手，将那枚卡片抽了出来。  
“衣服和花束是给Mutti的，”Erik解释道，“卡片是写给我的。”  
Warren看他的眼神有点诡异。  
“你不需要跟我解释的，陛下。”他说，“你只需要下命令。”  
“对了，”他在离开前告诉Erik，“我在上面的时候，远远看到王后的寝宫那边乱糟糟的，像是出了什么事。”

 

＊＊＊  
这很正常，一位国王有权巡视他的任何一片土地，更何况是属于他的宫殿。  
再说，Charles刚送了他一份礼物，于情于理他都应该加以回应，Erik在心中补充道。  
但他却根本没享受到一位国王应有的待遇。  
“陛下，”就连Jean看到他的时候都流露出了无奈的神色，“这边已经非常忙碌了，实在没办法再接待您。”  
言下之意，请您别来添乱。  
“我只是来找Charles。”Erik解释道。  
他又解释了，他真的不明白自己今天为何一直在解释。  
“这就是问题所在，”Jean摊开手，“Charles刚才晕过去了。”  
Erik怀疑他听错了。  
“什么？”  
上午，Charles还神采奕奕的，甚至当着众人的面羞辱了他。  
“今天早上我就觉得他脸颊有些发烫，早餐也没吃几口……”Jean走向Charles的房间，“回来的时候他就说脑袋很沉，要休息会儿。等侍女去送午餐的时候，才发现不对劲。”  
Erik看到屋内的矮几上散乱地摆着和毛巾，还有一口未动的餐盘，盛放的牛排显然已经冰冷了，血水融在瓷盘的边沿，覆着层凝结的油脂。  
Jean拉开床头的纱幔，Charles蜷缩在被褥里的脸颊就这么展露了出来。他的脸颊太过绯红，而嘴唇又太过苍白，仿佛两者在一夜之间交换了颜色。大约是太过寒冷，他把自己裹得很紧，看上去就像是春天的雪人，融化成小小的一团。  
Charles是这么娇小柔软的存在吗？Erik不太确定，明明争执或是厮打的时候，Charles看着似乎拥有远超一般Omega的威严气质。  
Jean把他的被子往下扯了点，Charles吸了吸鼻子，发出模糊的鼻音。  
“Jean……”  
“是我。”Jean轻声应着，用拧干的毛巾为他拭去额角的汗珠。Erik手足无措地站在房里，看着这一切，发现的确如Jean所言，他帮不上任何忙，在这也只是添乱。  
“医师有来看过吗？”他试着说些什么，“他怎么说？”  
Jean甩给他一个愤怒的眼神。  
“不是你下的命令，让他不准给Charles提供任何药物吗？”  
“我……”Erik张口结舌，“我没有……我的确给他下过命令，但我的意思是……”  
“你是国王，不必对我解释。”Jean疲惫地说。  
她刚好正沿着Charles的手掌擦拭，后者呜咽一声，将手指蜷了起来。  
“疼。”  
Erik呆呆地看着他指尖上深浅不一的针孔。  
Jean也愣住了。片刻之后，她猛地把毛巾扔进了水盆里。  
“陛下！”这似乎是Erik第一次听到Jean用这么激烈的语气同他对话，“你知道我一直不像其他人那么讨厌你，因为我觉得你和Charles虽然有矛盾，但并没有到不可挽回的地步。但是……”她咬牙切齿地说，“为什么Charles每次见过你之后身上都会出现一堆的伤痕，昨晚他甚至是哭着跑回来的！他顶着半夜的寒风跑过了大半个王宫！上帝啊，你们最近到底在搞什么？！”  
Erik不知该如何解释。  
“我们……我们只是想要个孩子。”  
“孩子。”Jean嗤笑一声，“说到这个，陛下，你也曾失去过母亲，对吧？”她指着蜷成一团的Charles，诘问道，“那你怎么还忍心把别人从他的母亲身边夺走？甚至更过分，预谋着要夺走他的孩子？！”  
Erik张开嘴巴，但却发不出任何一个音节。  
他彻彻底底，丧失了解释的能力。

 

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

＊＊＊  
Charles睡得并不踏实。  
他被抛掷在Westchester和Genosha之间，时而身处温暖潮湿的南国，时而坠入寒冷干燥的冰原。有女子的声音影影绰绰，在天际回响。他隐约知道自己在做梦，也隐约知道Jean正在梦境之外陪伴他。  
但除了Jean之外，还有一双眼睛，一双捕猎者的眼睛，死死得将他钉在床榻上，不管他如何奔跑挣扎，都不得而脱。  
他在混沌中伸出手，扯开被子透气。有人伸出手，阻止了他的动作，帮他重又盖得整整齐齐。  
“Jean……”Charles勉强出声。  
“Jean不在。”一个低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起，“你要什么？”  
Charles倏然睁大了眼睛。  
他茫然地看着站在床头的男人，一时之间没想明白他为什么会在这里。  
“水……”  
Lehnsherr为他端来一杯水，放在他枕边。Charles无力又无奈看着它，小声抗议，“这样我没法喝……Jean呢？去找她。”  
Lehnsherr一言不发地出去了，没多久，又折了回来。他身边并没有跟着那位红发侍女，只是手里多了副碗勺。在Charles困惑的目光里，他把水倒进了碗里，又捏着勺子，笨手笨脚地往他唇边送。  
Charles的目光可远不止是困惑了。  
“你对Jean做了什么？”他警惕地问，“她人呢？”  
Lehn的手僵在半空。  
“你不是要喝水吗？”他反问道。  
Charles犹豫地看着眼前的勺子，银质表面没有发黑，看起来还行。冷静点想想的话，Lehn没理由杀他，就算要杀，也不至于用这种方式。于是，他张开嘴巴，小心翼翼地接着喝了。Lehn颇为耐心地喂完了大半杯水，又拿毛巾擦去了他唇边滑落的水珠。在此期间，他始终抿着唇，保持着令人忐忑不安的沉默。  
在Charles想明白他为什么会在这里，Jean又去了哪儿之前，他就被重新塞回了被子里。  
“睡吧。”  
这是Lehnsherr说的第三句话。  
Charles懵懂地闭上眼睛，又忽然睁开。  
“现在什么时候了？”他惊慌地看着窗外黑沉沉的天空，“天……我到底睡了多久？！”也不知道哪儿来的力气，他掀开被子，就想下床继续未完成的工作。在他扑倒在地之前，Lehnsherr及时地捞住了他的腰，把他重又扔进被子堆里。  
“你现在什么也做不了。”  
Charles在他手掌中徒劳地挣扎着，不得不承认这的确是事实。  
“睡一觉，Charles，”Lehnsherr用命令的口吻说道，“如果恢复好的话，我允许你参与明天的议政。”  
“我不信。”Charles瓮声瓮气地说。  
“是真的，”Lehnsherr的语气放柔了一些，“我保证。”  
也不知是困惑多一些，还是怀疑多一些，Charles盯着他的眼睛看了片刻，在确认其中并无遮掩与欺瞒后，方才缓缓地躺回去。Alpha松开手，重又开始了他的凝视。Charles在他的目光中不安地抓紧了被子，翻了好几个身后不得不出声抗议，“Lehnsherr，你在这里……我没有办法睡着。”  
Lehnsherr沉默片刻，转身离开了。Charles终于可以安心地闭上眼睛，放任自己再度坠进梦里。  
这一回，梦里的眼睛消失了。

 

＊＊＊  
“那么，关于下一任侍卫队长的人选，陛下觉得……”  
“咳咳咳咳……咳咳！”  
Charles放下手帕，颇为尴尬地看向诸人。  
在长桌的另一端，Lehnsherr又开始了他的那套说辞，“如果王后身体不舒服的话……”  
“我没有！……咳咳，”Charles涨红了脸，“我是说，这种程度，并不影响。”  
他不会给Lehnsherr剥夺他参政权的机会，决不。  
既然已经吸引到了所有人的注意，他索性开始举荐他推选的人才，“侍卫队长的话，陛下觉得Scott Summers如何？他虽然年轻，但是在武艺上的造诣已属精湛，更何况，Summers家族对陛下一向忠心耿耿……”  
“我反对。”对Lehnsherr真∙忠心耿耿的军事大臣反驳说，“陛下早年征战四方，前任侍卫队长是他曾经的副手，普通的贵族怎么能侍奉好陛下？现在，自然也应该从军队里挑选继任。再说了，Summers家族……”他挑起眉毛，不怀好意地看向Charles，“我并不质疑他们的忠诚，但最近，他们似乎跟王后陛下走得很近？”  
“秋收季的庆典由Summers家族的长子负责统筹布置，我跟他讨论过几次相关事宜，还算熟悉吧。”Charles自然地揭过这个危险的话题，“既然提到了军队出身的Alex，那么不得不说，他对他的弟弟多少产生了些影响。Scott不仅没有一般贵族子弟那般娇贵，更多了普通军人没有的积极热情，我认为……”  
倏忽间，一股酸涩的胀痛感攫住了他的喉咙，他抿紧嘴唇，努力想要压抑住它。但没用，在手帕掩住嘴唇的下一秒，他就爆发出了更为剧烈的咳嗽。原本顺畅的思路再一次被打断，Charles懊恼地皱起眉，暗自责怪Omega较弱的身体实在太不争气，无法抵御住北国这该死的寒冷。  
一杯水突然出现在了他的面前，杯沿甚至还沾着点融融的蒸汽，正袅袅上升。咳得上气不接下气的Charles也没多想，便抓了过来大口大口地喝了下去。直到周围突然陷入诡异的静默，他才后知后觉地意识到有什么不对。  
而那时，Lehnsherr的手掌还搭在他后背上，有一搭没一搭地安抚着。  
他害羞的耳垂还是那么不听话。  
Charles沮丧地意识到了这点。  
他花了很大力气来阻止自己惊叫着跳起来，把水杯砸在Lehnsherr头上，也花了很大力气来稳住声线，勒令众臣离开。  
“我和陛下需要单独谈谈。”他说。  
而其中几个Alpha向他们抛来的，那种“心领神会”的眼神，简直令他伤心欲绝。  
我要把他们的名字刻在记事本上，Charles悲愤地想，然后把属下所有的间谍都派去抓他们的把柄！  
“Charles，”Lehnsherr的手很自然地搭上他的肩膀，“Summers的事你不必担心，我也觉得……”  
“不，我不是要谈这个。”Charles握着水杯，很自然地仰起头，“我是想说那件衣服的事。非常抱歉，这的确是我因偏见而犯下的错误，所以我尽可能地把它变回原样还给了你。但这并不是休战的信号——Lehnsherr，我没有主动示好，希望你不要会错意。”  
Lehnsherr侧着头，默不作声地听着。  
他站得很近，过于近了，所以Charles必须一口气说完，才不至于让思绪飘到他垂下的睫毛或是锋利的唇角上。他下意识地捏紧手指，生怕Lehnsherr因他这番毫不留情的话语恼羞成怒，但没有，Alpha只是冷着脸，把搭在他肩膀上的手移开了。  
“你还有别的什么要说吗？”Lehnsherr问。  
Charles紧张地摇摇头。  
“那就把他们叫回来吧。”  
Lehnsherr明明没有做出任何出格的举动，只是从长桌的这头走回了另一头，房间里的气氛就天差地别。等到他在主座下坐下的时候，他又变回了那个Lehnsherr，冷淡、傲慢、从不正眼看他的Lehnsherr——Charles太熟悉这样子的他了，以至于甚至因此松了口气。  
一个熟悉的敌人，总比全然陌生的好。  
“那么，关于侍卫队长的人选，我提议进行一次公平的投票。”在其他人归座后，Charles再度开口——他嗓音清澈了许多，感谢Lehnsherr难得的善意，竟没有在那杯水里动手脚。  
投票结果不言而喻，Charles始终觉得Genosha的政治制度从根本上出了问题。诚然，Lehnsherr和他的军队在战斗中无往而不利，但谈论到坐在王座上，统治一个王国，Lehnsherr显然需要更多深谙政治手腕的谋士辅佐。然而，Lehnsherr对贵族那种莫名的憎恶之情，严重影响了议会中的成员分布，即使经过三年的努力，Charles也依旧没能更改这一局面。  
他撇过头，颇为不忍地看向面露忿色的支持者。不管Lehnsherr相信与否，他们之间的仇恨与Genosha的民众无关，他始终都希望这个国家能变得更好。而Summers是Charles所知为数不多的，在拥有丰厚人脉的同时也对国王欣赏有加的家族，与他们交好对Lehnsherr来说有百利而无一害，可偏偏……  
“我见过Scott Summers，他是个挺不错的小伙子。”始终不置一词的王突然开口，一下子扭转了结局，“让他下个星期过来赴任吧。”  
房间里顿时想起一阵嗡嗡的议论声，就连他自己的亲信也不由得朝他看过来，眼神分明是在问“你刚才跟他说了什么”。Charles吃惊地抬起头，他没想到Lehnsherr会支持他的提议，毕竟他们以前可是水火不容的关系，难道……  
他定下心神，将注意力转移到手边的另一件事上。  
“陛下，埃及使团在行宫滞留已久，差不多该开始进一步的接洽了。鉴于之前的接待都是由我经手的，我建议……”  
难道Lehnsherr开始听人话了？那倒未必不是件好事。  
“否决。”  
收回前言，Lehnsherr还是那个不可理喻的Lehnsherr。  
Charles叹着气，端起水杯又喝了一口。

 

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

＊＊＊  
“你不可以再弄伤我了。”  
说这话的时候，Charles的外袍正脱到一般，松松地挂在手肘上。他一边解着领口的系带，一边困扰地皱起眉头，语气很是严肃，“我桌上已经堆满了待处理的工作。如果再生病的话，秋收季的筹备肯定要往后拖，更别提一年一度的比武大会……”  
Erik从束裤里扯出下摆，脱下衬衫甩到地上。  
“再说一遍，谁弄伤谁？”他问。  
Charles瞥了眼他肩头还未痊愈的伤口，不太好意思地垂下头。  
“那就换个说法，我们不可以再弄伤彼此了。”  
他试着以较为和平的姿态商谈，但Lehnsherr却似乎并不乐意让他遂愿。  
“如果你愿意屈尊配合的话，本来不至于如此的，尊敬的王后陛下。”  
“我哪里不配合了？”  
“你的配合，是指用牙齿撕咬我的身体吗？”  
“Lehnsherr，不要逼我重提第一晚发生的事。”Charles愤然辩驳，“是你先动手的！”  
“是你先挑衅的。”Erik冷笑道，“别再扮作楚楚可怜的受害者了，你也是执行者的一员。”  
“那是因为我别无选择！”  
“你有。”Erik脱口而出，“你还可以选择留下来，继续当我的王后。”  
原本汹涌的情绪一下子哽在喉间，Charles下意识地抵住额角，回避了那道咄咄逼人的视线。  
总是这样，永无止境的争吵，不管起因是什么，最后永远都会扯到这个问题上来。Lehnsherr到底在执着些什么？他为什么就那么固执地想要让自己留下来，当一个体面的装饰？  
“你知道那是不可能的，Lehnsherr。”  
“我知道。”Erik干脆利落地回答，“所以你必须配合。”  
“我哪里不配合了？”Charles的怒火又有复燃的趋势，“我他妈都愿意跟你上床了！”  
“好极了，Westchester的明珠开始说脏话了。”Lehnsherr挂在唇边的笑容简直刺眼，“需要我提醒你，同我上床是你婚后必须履行的义务吗？”  
“那么，需要我提醒你，同你结婚是我被逼同意的屈辱条约吗？”Charles完全被激怒了，“干你，Lehnsherr。”  
“那你最好动作快点，”Lehnsherr面无表情地说，“再吵下去天就亮了。”  
Charles忍无可忍地把腰带扔到他脸上。  
可惜那上面没多编缀几颗宝石，他忿忿地想，不然至少能在Lehnsherr那张英俊的脸上砸出点红痕来。  
Erik面无表情地扯开那块缠在脸上的布料，向他走来。迎着他的目光，Charles下意识地缩起肩膀，后退了两步。  
他办不到。  
Charles忽然意识到了这点。  
固然，他已经习惯在Lehnsherr的面前摆出无动于衷的样子，但伪装下的真相却令他无奈。他会怀疑、会害怕、会不由自主地摆出迎敌的姿态。说到底，“无动于衷”也不过是自我防卫的方式。他没有办法像看待普通人那样看待Lehnsherr，他办不到。  
Erik收回了试探的脚步，他抿起唇，颇为困惑地看着Charles，而后者已经自暴自弃地蹲在地上，把自己缩成一团。  
“……怎么回事？”  
“我办不到。”  
“什么叫做‘办不到’？”  
“就是字面的意思。”Charles无意识地揉着头发，不再在意他向来注重的仪表，“要不还是像上次那样，或者……或者你干脆把我打晕过去，爱干嘛干嘛。”  
“你把你的合法丈夫当做什么？”Erik觉得简直莫名其妙，“我不会就这么把Omega打晕，然后上他。”  
“可我实在没有办法配合你。”Charles疲惫地说，“不然，今天就算了吧。”  
Lehnsherr没有回答，或许是在犹豫，或许是在权衡，或许单纯只是在嘲笑他的怯懦。不论是何种情况，Charles都没有继续与他纠缠的打算。他并不常像这般气馁，或者说，之前从未。他也并不觉得自己是在向Lehnsherr妥协，他只是……只是实在累了。  
或许，在前往Genosha的马车上，在举办婚礼的礼堂外，乃至在与Lehnsherr相处的每一个瞬间，他都并非不害怕，只是将普通人应有的恐惧隐藏起来罢了。它们悄悄地埋藏起来，化为梗在胸口的尖刺，在平日里只堪堪露出些许端倪。可一旦觑见他的外壳被病痛咬开了一道口子，它们边趁虚而出，露出锋利的毒牙，一口咬在他最柔软的地方。  
Charles想念家乡的城堡，想念房间里松软的床铺，想念母亲亲手煮的甜羹和妹妹伏在他怀里的触感，她金色的发丝拂在他的鼻尖，总有种阳光的味道。病得最严重的时候，他甚至恍惚以为他已经回到了那个舒适的环境中，可睁开眼睛，他依旧在这里，依旧面对着那个令他困扰的Lehnsherr，虚与委蛇。  
他恹恹地曲起膝盖，抱紧双臂。  
Erik打量了他一会儿，而后捡起铺洒在地上的外衣，披在肩头。  
“你是在求我放过你吗？”他问Charles。  
“什么？”Charles不可置信地抬起头，“你在开玩笑吗，Lehnsherr？”  
“那就打起精神，别露出这种被欺负了的表情。”Erik说着，向他伸出手，“Genosha没有这种会蹲在地上哭泣的王后。”  
好极了，Lehnsherr总是轻而易举地就能把他惹怒。  
Charles拍掉他的手掌，站起身来。Lehnsherr也不生气，站在床头好整以暇地看着他。  
“来点酒？”  
“你不是说……”Charles还记得他们并不愉快的第一次‘会面’。  
“我是国王。”Erik冲他露齿一笑，“有权更改自己的决定。”  
“你就是这般朝令夕改，才会引来那么多的不满。”Charles嘴上抱怨着，但还是不禁松了口气，“酒柜就在你左手边，谢谢。”  
“你把酒柜设在床头？”Erik颇觉意外。  
“在这种地方，想睡个好觉很艰难啊……”Charles故意叹了口气。  
Erik没接他话茬。  
“杜松子还是白兰地？”  
Charles脸颊微微发烫。  
“第二个的右边，”他告诉Lehnsherr，“还有大半瓶黑莓酒。”  
即使Lehnsherr始终背对着他，那声代表不屑的嗤笑也依旧清晰可闻。  
是啦是啦，北境的Alpha看不起南国温润香甜的果酒——那又如何？Charles托起腮，颇为期待地看着Lehnsherr端来的水晶杯。  
反正今晚丢的脸已经够多了。

 

＊＊＊  
等待的时刻总是格外漫长。  
Charles尴尬地看着对面的Erik。  
如果平日的殿前会议不算在内的话，这似乎是他第一次和名义上的丈夫心平气和地坐在同一张桌上。少了那些永远达不成一致的议题，他突然发现他们能聊的东西少得可怜。  
“唔……”他试着说些什么来化解这令人难堪的寂静，“你真的不来点吗？”  
“总得有个人保持清醒，”Lehnsherr回答道，“才能在我们打起来之前及时停止。”  
我很怀疑你会成为叫停的那一方，Charles想说，你看起来完全热衷于我们之间的争斗。  
但他没说出口，或许是考虑到一会儿他们还得上床，又或许是因为上次他生病的时候，Lehnsherr并没有过分苛待他。  
反正，绝不是因为今晚的气氛还算融洽。  
Erik也很焦躁，他面上依旧没什么表情，但手指却情不自禁地握住了Charles桌上的一枚棋子。  
“这棋盘……”他也试着找点话题，“你平时经常下棋？”  
Charles点点头。  
“和什么人？”  
“你是在审问我吗？”Charles抗议道，“我是在喝酒，但还没醉。”  
“不，我只是……”Erik解释说，“只是觉得……也许我们可以来一局，消遣消遣。”  
Charles瞪了他一眼，放下酒杯。  
“你是不是误会了什么，国王陛下？我答应给你一个继承人，可不是为了讨你欢心。如果你想消遣，想找乐子，可以，去找你的情妇，别来找我。”  
Erik的眉头又有皱成一团的趋势。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“意思就是别来烦我。Lehnsherr，我没道理在照顾你国家的同时还照顾你的……”  
“不，不是那个。”虽然Charles的口气的确令人不快，但Erik选择暂时忽视，“‘我的情妇’是什么意思？”  
“字面上的意思。”Charles气鼓鼓的，“别说那些暗示我应该离开你的Omega与你无关。”  
“事实上，我的确第一次听说这种事。”Erik笑起来。  
他在得意，Charles敏锐地察觉到了这点。这是个糟糕的话题，他不该给Erik一个为魅力而沾沾自喜的机会的。  
Erik把那枚棋子放回了棋盘上，“Charles，哪怕是把眼线的百分之一派出去打听，你都会知道我从来都没有过什么‘情妇’。”  
Charles有些困惑，他试着回忆了一下，意识到Lehnsherr说的不无道理。他的确从未把手上的资源用于探听Lehnsherr的隐私。纵然曾有属下提议，但他始终认为这样的行为有失风度，更何况——他垂下眼睛，看着手里的酒杯。  
以他的立场去插手Lehnsherr的感情生活，总有那么些争风吃醋的嫌疑。  
“可是，”他强行辩驳，“总有那么几个的吧？行军路上的陪侍？酒馆里的女郎？”Charles回忆着吟游诗人们传唱的那些艳情逸事，“寂寞的公爵夫人？神秘的异邦美人？”  
他每列举一个，Lehnsherr就微笑着摇摇头，到最后，Alpha唇边的笑容已无法抑制。  
“天啊，Charles，”他笑着说，“你到底听过多少莫名其妙的故事，才能有这般丰沛的想象力？”  
Charles不会承认这点，但他的确曾一度沉迷于各种稀奇古怪的小说画册。  
“你勉强算个不错的国王。”他又灌了一大口酒，“但依旧是个糟糕透顶的丈夫。”  
Erik审视着他两颊的红晕，阻止了他再度续满酒杯的举动。  
“我觉得差不多了。”他干脆利落地把酒杯夺走，“过来。”  
Charles抗拒地伸手去抢，僵持不下的当口，他忽然想起一个名字。  
“那Lady Frost呢？”他迫不及待地求证，“整个大陆都知道你们和Shaw的故事，她总不会是谣言吧？”  
Erik的笑容消失了。  
“Emma不一样。”他扯着那个醉鬼的衣襟，往床上拖，“但与你无关。”  
Charles自以为戳中了他的软肋，在他怀里吃吃地笑起来。  
“噢，可怜的小Erik。”他拿热乎乎的手掌贴在Erik下巴上，语带怜悯地嘲笑，“她不要你，对吗？就算你成功地干掉了黑皇，她也不愿意成为你的皇后，是不是？”  
Erik咬着牙，把他扔到床榻上。该死，Charles比他想象的沉一点。  
“闭嘴，Charles，你根本什么都不明白。”他恐吓道，“别对你一无所知的事情忘加揣度。”  
Charles醉眼朦胧地陷在被子里，抬起下颔打量着愠怒的Alpha。他微微张开嘴唇，有那么一个瞬间，Erik以为他又要从那两片诱人的唇瓣里听到些什么扫兴的言语。但在Charles出声之前，床头的灯柱顶端传来清晰的“呲啦”声。  
燃烧了前半个夜晚的油脂没能撑到后半夜，毫无征兆地燃尽了。  
在突如其来的黑暗里，另一个人的呼吸和嘟哝就显得尤为明显。Erik眨动着眼珠，在捕捉月光的同时思考着要不要喊来守夜的侍女，可是床上悉悉索索的，Charles摸索着握住了他的手臂。他俯下身，试着去听对方模糊的呢喃。  
“你说什么，Charles？”  
他身下的人张开口，在说话前先打了个小小的酒嗝。  
黑莓酒的味道并不难闻，Erik想，若不是灯灭了，他或许就能看到Charles更为失态的一面了。而下一秒，环上他脖颈的手臂令他怔在原地。  
“别开灯，就这样吧。”Charles小声说，“我……我大概准备好了。”

 

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

＊＊＊  
Genosha的气候不比Westchester。  
还未到深秋，花园里的池塘里就已结了层薄冰。失去了阳光的庇佑，人们早早回到家中，漫长的夜晚显得格外寂静。而黑暗究竟是催生恐惧的牢笼，还是给予安慰的巢穴，Charles也分辨不清。但就现在而言，对于侍女忘了检查灯油这件事，他是庆幸的。  
不着烛火的房间有些凉，他缩起肩膀，小声抱怨。解到一半的衬衣被剥离身体，而后，一床柔软的丝被倾覆而下，罩住了赤裸的两个人。  
可Lehnsherr的手指还是冷得令他颤抖。  
“我早就下令提早给你供应炭火，可你偏要拒绝。”  
如他手指一般冷硬的Alpha这时都还要责怪他，Charles觉得委屈。他蜷起双腿，把黑莓酒带来的那点暖意禁锢在这方寸之间。  
“如果不能与民众分享宫殿，至少还能与他们分享季节。”他试着跟这位君王解释，“如果一位国王离开普通生活太远，他就会……唔！”  
Erik耐心地转动手指。他食指上的印戒并未褪除，辗转间给翕动的穴口带来难耐的折磨。  
“可你不是国王，你是国王的伴侣。”他说，“如果一位国王连温暖都无法给予伴侣，那他还算什么国王？”  
他们非要在床上争论这么严肃的话题吗？Charles觉得古怪又好笑。在目不视物的情况下，他最熟悉的敌人忽而陌生起来。他看不见Lehnsherr那具有欺骗性的英俊外壳，也见不到他亘古不变的冷漠神情，只能听见他沉稳的呼吸，和无意识环绕于肢体的气息。  
Lehnsherr真的很好闻。  
在Genosha，大多数的Alpha闻起来都有股原始气息，像未经驯化的野兽，张牙舞爪恨不得侵吞一切，Charles着实不太习惯。在他的故乡，向伴侣之外的人释放信息素是很失礼的行为，他只在很小的时候闻到过玩伴的，Raven闻起来像暖融融的金色阳光，而Hank则像是在阳光下曝晒整天的线装书籍。  
但Lehnsherr与他们都不同。他并不张扬到刺鼻，却依旧有种理所当然的支配感。他就像一把淬火的匕首，像凝结露珠的石墙，像尖塔顶端盛满阳光的积雪，像荒原里无人知晓却依旧永不止息的风。Charles倾向于相信他关于情妇的那些声明，是不无理由的。沉溺在酒色中的纵欲者不会像Lehnsherr闻起来那么干净，而循规蹈矩的苦修士们则不会像他那么凛冽。  
“你在想什么？”Erik问，“紧张？”  
“不，”Charles恍惚地回答，“我只是觉得你闻起来……”  
他咬住唇，把下半句话咽回去。不，他当然不能把脑海里萦绕的那些通感告诉Lehnsherr，那听起来太像是拙劣的调情。  
Erik等了会儿，见他不作声，也没有太过在意。眼下， 他有更感兴趣的探索方向。  
“唔……”Charles颦起眉头，扭动髋骨试图远离那几根手指。他断断续续地发表抗议，“我准备过了，你为什么还……嗯……”  
“那根本不算是准备，你只是把脂膏挤进了身体里而已。”Lehnsherr的声音往下移了些，Charles并不能知道他在做什么，“不想再受伤的话就不要动。”  
他的臀瓣落进了Alpha的手掌里，被托起，被分开。Charles并不喜欢这种茫然无措的感觉。  
“需要那么久吗？”他试图说些什么来抢回控制权，“说真的Lehnsherr，你没有你以为的那么大。”  
被敌人控住要害的时候，贸然挑衅并不是个好选择。Erik决定用切实的体验教会Charles这个道理。他曲起手指，旋转着搔刮包裹着指节的软肉，效果是立竿见影的——陷在指缝中的肌肉绷紧了，而头顶上传来被压抑住的喘息，Charles的声音听起来既惊又怒，“你干什么……嗯啊！”  
“是这里？。”Erik笑道，“你也不似看上去那么禁欲啊，王后。”  
Charles隐隐觉出一丝悔意，Lehnsherr递过来的酒杯里盛放的究竟是偶尔为之的善意，还是诱人堕落的陷阱？他攥紧床单，尽力想要忽略体内泛起的热潮，但濡湿的水声清晰得仿佛近在耳畔。Lehnsherr的手指上覆着一层薄茧，令他不禁好奇Alpha在把玩刀剑的时候是否也像此刻这般轻柔，这般沉稳，这般……直击要害。  
那实在不是个好的联想，Charles意识到了这点，并颤声抗议。  
“还要多久？Lehnsherr，如果这是你蓄意的折辱，我发誓……”  
“老天，”Erik无奈地按住他试图合拢的双腿，“贵族的脑袋瓜里装的都是什么玩意儿？好吧，如果这是你想要的……”  
Lehnsherr撤出了埋在他身体里的手指，Charles下意识地松了口气，但下一秒，他又尖叫着，弓起了腰。  
“看，”Erik的气息也有些不稳，“我就说还没准备好。”  
现在后悔恐怕为时已晚，他硬着头皮，一点点地把自己往Charles的身体里送。Omega的下体已在刚才的开拓中变得温暖而湿润，肿胀的入口颤巍巍地包裹住他，像柔软的口腔般含着他吮吸。Erik忍不住挺动腰身，贪婪地想要更多——Charles的惊叫再一次响起。没怎么接触过情欲的Omega经不住撩拨，Erik意识到了这点。感谢那些聒噪不休的礼仪老师，他们好歹往Charles的脑子里塞了些对他有利的东西。  
Charles啜泣着，因为他的每一个细微动作而颤抖不已。即使Erik没有怀揣着征服Charles的野心，这样青涩的反应也未尝不是件好事。Charles在无意识地回应他，不管是收紧的后穴，还是散发的味道，都在向他传达最本能最渴切的请求。他伏下身，侧头埋在Charles的颈窝，试图汲取更多气息。近在咫尺的皮肤光滑柔软，而鼻尖萦绕的馥郁味道更是令他忍不住张开口，吮住一块皮肉细细舔咬。  
“Lehnsherr……！”Charles握紧他的手臂，声音里带上一丝哭腔，“你干什么……”  
“抱歉。”Erik有些尴尬，毕竟他并不常像这般失态，“你太香了。”  
Charles捂住嘴唇，把呼之欲出的呻吟咽回腹中，刚才颈间濡湿的触感令他心有余悸。不过，被本能蛊惑的人不止他一个，知晓这点或多或少让他放松了些。每一处相贴的肌肤都烫得灼人，胸膛、小腿、还有紧密嵌合的下体。Lehnsherr像是在故意折磨他似的，进出的动作缓慢，粗粝的手掌却始终摩挲着他的腰腹，不怀好意地点起一簇簇的野火，令他喘息不已。  
“别……别做这些……多余的事，”他的声音断断续续的，听起来简直不像自己，“快一点…唔……不，不行……太快了……嗯啊！”  
“嗯？”Erik的声音里带着笑意，“可是你说快一点。”  
“我让你快点射精，没让你快点动！”  
Charles脱口而出，而后，在Alpha毫不掩饰的笑声里，他又羞又恼地咬住了手指。天，瞧他刚才说了什么，Lehnsherr一定是故意的，他早该明白……  
“如果你真的想要快点结束，”Lehnsherr的声音在他耳畔响起，低沉宛如咒语，“就别太抵触，放松些。”  
Charles的脸颊滚烫，脑袋也昏沉沉的。Erik的气息笼罩着他，让他不由自主地靠近那个怀抱。  
“现在，环住我的腰。”  
Alpha的语调温和而柔软，不再像平日里那些颐气指使的命令，反倒更像是情人间的喁喁细语。Charles从未想过他对Lehnsherr的第一次顺从竟是在床笫之上。如果在清醒的状态下，他当然会拒绝这个要求，但现在，为了尽早结束这般温吞吞的折磨，他愿意暂时暂时放弃一些东西。他颤巍巍地张开双腿，用发软的小腿勾住了Lehnsherr修长的腰。  
下一秒，Alpha折起他的双腿，将他整个人死死地抵进床单里。Charles仰起头，呻吟嘶哑地宛如啜泣。本就被折磨得脆弱不堪的地方被肆无忌惮地侵入，撑开，他无意识地用手指扣住可以攀附的一切，却反而将罪魁祸首抱得更紧。Lehnsherr坚实的手臂搂着他的腰，他的挣扎便陷在肉体纠缠而成的牢笼里，化作了谄媚的讨好。他扯开覆盖着两人的被褥，想要摄取一些新鲜的空气，却被过低的温度激得打了个哆嗦。而坏心眼的Alpha竟借着机会，在他往下缩的时候用力一撞。  
积蓄在眼眶里的泪水一下子就滑了下来，绞缠在一起的部位传来过电似的快感，连带着他的身体也颤栗起来。  
“不行……”他茫然地抵住Lehnsherr的胸膛，“太满了……嗯……难受……”  
“那是因为你咬得太紧了，”Erik的汗水沾湿了额角，他拂开Charles挂在睫毛上的一颗泪珠，低声安抚，“再放松些就好了。”  
Charles听话地照做了，但Alpha埋在他身体里的阴茎却伺机往里又推入了一截，顶住他生殖腔的入口，肆无忌惮地磨蹭。从未被触碰过的私密地带根本难以承受这般粗暴的顶弄，缠绕着一丝疼痛的巨大欢愉迫不及待地涌进身体里，沿着脊髓一路上攀，侵蚀了整个大脑。Charles视野泛白，身体软得几乎抬不起手指，只能随着Erik的动作颠簸。  
“你骗人……”他委屈地哭叫起来，“更难受了……唔，放开我……”  
Erik的状态并不比他好多少，他搂着哭泣的Omega，几乎要因这甜美的控诉溢出些不切实际的情话来。Charles娇嫩的入口吮吸着他肿胀的前端，甚至还分泌出些许粘稠的爱液，淋洒在他铃口，再随着抽插的动作渗出来，溢在穴口化作斑驳的白沫。碍事的被子早在他们纠缠的间隙滑落，月光落在Charles覆着层薄汗的胴体上，泛起珍珠般的美妙光泽。  
而他为此神魂颠倒。  
他想要烛火通明，照亮Charles身上的每一寸肌肤，想要万籁俱寂，只余下Charles的声音在房内回响。他想要看到更多，听到更多，感受到更多的……  
Charles在混沌的狂热中又感受到了那种濡湿的触感，它落在他的锁骨上，然后沿着颈窝，喉结，下巴，一路上攀。他呻吟着，近乎欣喜若狂地迎接着那柔软的抚慰，直到它印在他的嘴唇上，探进他的口中与他交换着彼此的气息。  
“唔……”Charles昏昏沉沉地睁开眼睛，在黑暗中，Lehnsherr微垂的眼睑近在咫尺，神色出人意料地温柔。停转的大脑迟疑了一秒，然后慢腾腾地运作起来，而在得出结论前，他甚至依旧贪婪地吮着Lehnsherr的嘴唇，似乎要融化在这个吻里。  
他挣扎着抵抗，“不……这样不行……”  
被推开的Lehnsherr重又覆上来。  
“为什么不行？”Lehnsherr的手指抚摸着他的下巴，“区区一个吻？”  
Alpha变本加厉地加深了这个吻。Charles想要拒绝，想要反抗，但呻吟源源不断地流淌出来，让他无法紧闭双唇躲开Lehnsherr的亲吻。他愈发惶恐起来。往日有条有理的分析此刻都乱了序，他不知该如何向Lehnsherr解释，只凭直觉认为有什么地方不对。如果Lehnsherr再这么吻他，如果他们再这么耳鬓厮磨下去，如果原本隔断的距离被打破……  
Erik吃疼地松开手，他抹了下受伤的嘴唇，看到了熟悉的红色。  
他竟不出离愤怒，只觉得无奈。  
“谁说的不要再弄伤彼此了，嗯？”   
“我说了不行……”Charles挣扎着，想要逃开，“我说了……哈啊！”  
他被恼火的Alpha从床上拖起来，按在墙上。变幻的姿势让他下意识地咬紧了后穴，而摇摇欲坠的身体令他身体里的那根巨物畅通无阻地抵进了更深处。  
“不要？”Erik干脆放开搂住他的手，“那你自己离开。”  
失去了那双手臂的支撑，Charles惊慌失措的收紧了绕在Lehnsherr腰际的双腿，手脚并用地缠住了他。那显然并不能让情况变得更好，羞耻令他全身发烫，几乎难以说出完整的句子。而该死的Lehnsherr却空出了双手，捧着他的臀肉肆意揉捏，甚至故意用指尖去戳他翕动的入口，在他耳边厚颜无耻地诉说着他是如何柔顺将自己吞没。Charles必须咬紧牙根，才能阻止自己的尖叫吵醒整个宫殿的仆从。  
“你……哈啊，把我……把我放下！”  
“那不可能。”  
Erik啄了下他的嘴唇，断然拒绝。昏暗的月光下，他看不清Charles的表情，只能凭低哑的啜泣和旖旎的呻吟来勾勒出他被欲望钳制的样子。他堵上omega的嘴唇，并不是一个缠绵的吻，而更像是处于报复的啃咬。疲于抗争的Charles再抽不出余暇来闪避，只在唇齿分开的短暂间隙发出不满的呢喃。这很好。他托起Charles的臀股而后松开手，感受那泥泞的入口将他再度咬合的触感。如果Charles能一直这样乖……他抬高Charles的下巴，用手指摩挲那潮湿的鬓发，如果……  
Charles痉挛着射了出来，阴茎弹动两下，软软地垂下来搭载他的腹肌上。Erik也紧紧地抵着生殖腔，打开了他的结。被骤然填满的充实感点燃，本已昏沉的Charles睁开眼睛，伴随着绵长的呻吟落下泪来。  
成结中的Alpha尚且算是心满意足，他揽住哭泣的Omega，内心并无挑起战争的打算。  
“怎么？”他也没什么在生殖腔内成结的经历，“会很疼？”  
Charles哽咽着摇头，他红着脸挣扎片刻，终于还是吐露了真相，“我小腿抽筋了，Lehnsherr。”  
Erik大笑着将他托起来，抱回床上。在成结的过程中如此颠簸，Charles险些又要痉挛着昏过去，“你……嗯啊……故意的！”  
“真的不是。”Erik向他保证。他调整了几个姿势，才让Charles能够在与他相连的同时放平小腿。饱经折磨的omega哭哑了嗓子，下意识地把脸埋进他胸膛，阻止临窗的月光照亮他脸上的泪痕。  
“仅仅这样就撑不住了，”Erik揉捏着他圆润的小腿，让紧张的肌肉慢慢松弛，“是谁刚开始还嘴硬的……Charles？”  
他等着Charles的回音，等着他羞愤交加的唾骂，但后者迟迟没有吱声。他低下头，才发现疲惫不堪的Omega不知何时已伏在他怀里，悄无声息地睡着了。散落的被子就在手边，他将他们匆匆裹起。可就算是这般细微的小动作，都引来了Omega更紧密的缠绕。清醒时的Charles对他唯恐避之不及，可现在，受孕的本能却促使他压低了腰，将他的结紧紧地卡在身体里。  
Erik不由自主地凑近了那温暖的热源，Charles的胳膊松松地搭在他肩膀上，而他埋进那头柔软的卷发里，鼻尖嗅到了前所未有的芬芳。  
Charles的腺体就在他指尖不远处，若隐若无地散发着邀请。  
Erik眯起了眼睛。

 

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

＊＊＊  
和煦的阳光在日晷上投下纤长的影子，伴随着主塔上悠扬的钟声，封锁着王宫的拱门在期待的目光中缓缓开启。踏上那些铺着长毯的大理石台阶，穿过那些戒备森严的重装守卫，任何人都能在穹顶上漫天诸神的注视中跪下，向王座上的王与王后陈诉他的冤情，拥抱他的审判。  
任何人，无论贵贱。  
每周一次的觐君日无疑是当年王后陛下石破天惊的一着棋。一开始，所有人都以为他的计划实在荒诞可笑，但偏偏国王却鲜有地表达了赞同。而当王后及其下属将这个计划真正运作起来，把工作拆分到了筛选和防卫的细节时，他们才知道他是认真的。  
一开始，向来肃穆的王宫门口喧闹不已，甚至连后院修剪花枝的园丁都为此头疼不已。但当王后当众惩处了几个凑热闹的无聊人士，又把审议的场所换到圣堂之后，无序的混乱渐渐止息。  
信徒们感叹在神的目光下无人敢于放肆，但也有别的观点认为不过是那数百级的漫长阶梯阻挡了好事者的步伐。而真正怀揣着愤懑和绝望的人，千里迢迢奔赴至王都，风餐露宿只为了等待皇室敞开大门的那一瞬。两年来，在门口翘首以待的人从未消失，但的确在逐渐减少。王座上的君王判决公正是一方面，另一方面，至少举国上下的人们知道他们始终拥有一扇门，一扇给受害者以希望，给施虐者以震慑的大门。  
而现在，那扇门的缔造者，却端坐在他的后座上，懊悔不已。  
似乎每一次跟Lehnsherr过夜后，他都会被负面情绪攥在手心，Charles暗自思忖，当初做下的决定真的是合理的吗？  
Erik看着他坐立难安的样子，凑过头来。  
“你自己要拒绝那个垫子的。”他用只有两人能听到的音量说。  
“根本不是垫子的问题，”Charles咬紧了牙根，“老天啊，你就不能遮一下你的伤口吗？”  
“是你造成的伤口，又不是我。”Erik理所当然地回答，“再说这回你咬的又不是肩膀，我能怎么办？戴个面具来吗？”  
的确，伤口在Lehnsherr身上，但所有人在注意到国王陛下嘴唇上撕咬的口子后，第一反应都是看向双唇依旧红肿的王后。Charles绝望而又无奈的认识到，恐怕整个宫廷的人都知道他们一起过夜了。考虑到今天见的可不只是内部人员，也许宫廷外的平民们也都知道了。  
而最可恨的是，看起来似乎只有他一个人对此耿耿于怀。Lehnsherr在结束对话后就把注意力重又放在了在台阶下号哭的子爵身上。  
“如果我没理解错的话，你是在控诉一名军士绑架并侵犯了你的女儿，并且为他的长官所包庇？”  
“是的，尊敬的陛下。”  
“而你，”Erik将视线转移到另一个人身上，“对此供认不讳？”  
“是的，陛下。”那位年轻的军士低下头。  
“很好。”Erik沉下脸，“既然你在我的军队里服役了好几年，就该知道犯下这样的错误会受到怎样的惩罚，连带着你的上级……”  
“请不要责罚我的长官！”军士惶恐地抬起头，“他是无辜的！是我说……欺骗他说我和Rose是真心相爱的，他才会帮助我们逃跑的。”  
“那他的罪名也会加在你的头上，”Erik冷冷地说，“强奸、绑架、欺瞒……Genosha的军队里容不下这样的渣滓。Scott，取我的剑来。”  
“等一下！”Charles不得不在鲜血染红大理石砖前出声制止。  
“如果王后看不得这种场面，可以暂时退避。”  
“我不是在害怕，Lehnsherr！”Charles扬声道，“在你下决断之前，给我几句话的时间总可以吧？”  
捧着长剑的Scott站在他们身前，进退维谷。直到Erik冲他抬起下颔，他才退到一旁。  
Charles松了口气。  
他走下后座，制止了上前阻拦的侍卫，躬身握住那名军士的手，“抬起头来。”  
军士颤巍巍地抬起头，“抱歉，your grace，您实在不必对有罪之人如此宽厚。”  
又来了，永远都温柔亲切的王后陛下——Erik在心里翻了个白眼。  
“看着我。”他听见Charles柔声问道，“她叫Rose，是吗？”  
“是……是的，”那名军士看上去竟有些失魂落魄，“噢，天吶……Rose……”  
“你已在众神之前立过誓言，确认你的所有证词皆无虚假。”Charles说，“但我还想听你再说一遍，你是否愿意承认掳走Rose并强迫她的罪行，你发誓？”  
军士立时开口，“诸神在上，我发誓……”  
“不，不是以神的名义。”Charles告诉他，“我要你以Rose的名义发誓，你们之间全无爱意，只有单向的逼迫。”  
那名军士的嘴唇开始哆嗦，“我……我发誓，是我，我一个人……”  
“说出来，你就能得到你想要的。”Charles轻声说，“或许对你而已是一种解脱，但你和她之间的关系从此就会覆上卑劣的阴影。你们的名字会烂在土里，被往日的亲人和朋友践踏，毫无半点荣誉可言。”  
“我怎么样根本不重要！”军士终于崩溃地吼出声来，“可Rose是无辜的！自从她被抓回去后我就再也没见过她！诸神在上啊……我只是想让她从那又冷又暗的地牢中出来……”  
“谎言！”刚才还仿佛被军队百般欺压的子爵挣扎着扑过来，“骗子！可耻的撒谎者！”  
Erik挥挥手，他就被侍卫从Charles和军士的身边拉走了。片刻之后，Scott带人搜查了那位子爵的府邸，将他的女儿带了出来。而她甫一来到殿上，便抱着军士的肩膀，嚎啕大哭起来。Charles暗自叹息，果然，又是一对因为阶级差距而被拆散的情侣。  
而所有人都知道他们的国王有多痛恨仗势欺人的贵族。  
果然，Charles站起身的时候，看到Lehnsherr已经走下了台阶，手里还握着那把处决用的双手重剑。  
“Lehnsherr，”他赶忙劝阻，“你不能在那女孩的面前杀了她父亲。”  
“什么样的父亲会把自己的女儿关进牢里，还试图害死她的爱人？”Erik反问道。  
Charles不禁默然。  
令人难过的是，就他所知的情况而言，这样的悲剧并不在少见，尤其在是那些只有一位Omega诞生，却翘首期待着凭借联姻而一举跃上更高阶层的家庭中，更是屡见不鲜。  
“至少，他罪不至死。”他只好这样回答。  
覆着鞘的剑尖点在地上，发出铿然响声。Erik看着那个匍匐在地，面无人色的子爵，露出冷笑。  
“你觉得普通军士配不上你尊贵的姓氏？”他欣赏着那人因为剑鞘与石砖的摩擦声而颤抖不已的样子，“子爵是吧？也并不十分稀奇，如果我现在就敕封他为……”  
“Lehnsherr！”Charles立刻明白了他的想法，“这对其他人来说不公平！”  
Erik顿住声，收敛了暴涨的怒气。  
“撒谎，诬告，依照法典除以鞭刑。”他厌恶地看了眼瘫软在地上的身体，“拖下去吧。”  
“至于你们……”他看向那对黏在一起，忙着互诉衷肠的情侣，“不论原因，他依旧对诸神和王室撒下了谎言，依照法典除以杖刑。但我在诸神面前宣布绑架和强奸的罪名并不成立，你们的结合将受到国王的祝福，无人再敢加以质疑。”  
“还有王后的。”Charles补充道。  
“多谢国王陛下！”军士不停地道谢，“多谢王后陛下！感谢诸神，您的确如传闻一般聪慧而睿智。”  
“而我，被反衬得像个愚蠢的暴君。”Erik自嘲道。  
Charles迅速地瞥了他一眼，没琢磨出他脸上的表情是否有生气的痕迹。  
“不，我不是这个意思！”军士慌忙解释道，“我们都感念国王陛下的公正严明，是我对您撒谎在先了，您只是没有分辨出来而已……”  
哎，Charles惨不忍睹地别过头，这傻小子，怪不得会被未来岳父忽悠着差点送命。  
好在Erik的心情尚且不错。  
“在我拿鞭子抽你前，下去吧。”他摆摆手，“下一个求见的人在哪里？”

 

＊＊＊  
被中午的那场闹剧耽搁了些时间，等他们处理完所有的事务时，长廊外的天空已经接近昏暗。出于节俭考虑，Erik并没有命人点上环绕着圣堂的琉璃灯盏，而是在王座旁竖起两根灯柱。  
看着最后一个人谢恩离去的背影，纵使是他，也依旧松了口气。而Charles更是早已支撑不住，托着腮靠在扶手上打起了呵欠。  
“我今天差点犯了错，”Erik考虑了片刻，还是开口道，“你纠正了它，这很好。”  
Charles的双眼原本还惺忪地垂着，听到这话颇为吃惊地乜了他一眼。  
“是我听错了吗？”他求证道，“英明神武的国王陛下也会犯错？”  
Erik无视了他的挑衅，“你是怎么看出他们在撒谎的？”  
“护腕。”Charles又打了个呵欠。  
“护腕？”  
“你看到那个军士的护腕了吗？与他粗朴的穿着不同，它们缝合得很精细，甚至在虎口处，还绣上了一朵小小的玫瑰。”Charles闭着眼睛，懒洋洋地说，“当你宣判他死刑的时候，他并不像其他人一样惊慌失措地求饶，而是不由自主地低下头来，亲吻了一下那朵玫瑰。试问，如果Rose是被他强逼的，又怎么会为他缝制这么一副护腕呢？”  
Erik对此完全没有印象。  
“你有一双优秀的眼睛。”他说。  
不只是外表意义上的“优秀”而已。  
“谢了，但我更倾向于承认我有个优秀的头脑。”Charles微微睁开眼，露出一个颇为狡黠的微笑，“很显然，有些人并没有。”  
Erik不置可否地召来掌灯者，准备起身离开。  
“真的吗？”Charles感觉像是一圈打在了棉花上，他小跑几步，追上了Erik的步伐，“你竟然不生气？”  
“没什么可生气的，我的确犯了错。”Erik回答道，“Azazel也警告过我，说领兵是一回事，但统治完全是另一回事。”  
“Azazel擅长讲真话，”Charles不禁称赞道，“我还挺想念他的。”  
Erik停下脚步。  
“是你孜孜不倦的努力让他萌生了去意，现在你跟我说你想念他？”他语带讽刺，“要不要给他发个渡鸦，告诉他你愿意收回之前针对我的全部诋毁？”  
Charles有些脸红，所幸灯光昏暗，Lehnsherr看不见。  
“我只是说出了没人敢说的真话而已，那不叫诋毁。”他争辩道。  
“罢了，我今天累了。”Erik看着前方，“反正或早或晚，他们都会离开我的，也不全是你的功劳。”  
Charles突然不知道该说什么好。继续嘲讽眼前这个略显落寞的君王应该是再容易不过的事了，但他偏偏完全说不出口。他在走廊的尽头默默转过身，因为他的寝殿与Lehnsherr是另一个方向。“Charles，”Erik叫住他，“好好休息，我明天再去找你。”  
“什么？”Charles吃了一惊，“我们原本的计划是每周……”  
“时间紧迫。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。”Erik说，“这是命令。”  
Charles盯着他破损的嘴唇，非常后悔刚才没往他的伤口上再补一刀。

 

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

＊＊＊  
“没有吗？”Charles问。  
身着白袍的修女摇摇头。  
“会不会是搞错了？或者遗漏了？”Charles依旧不死心，“我做过一些研究，检查并不是每次都精准的，不是吗？”  
“王后陛下，”修女无奈地解释道，“即使是真正的伴侣，多久能孕育出下一代也是说不准的事。更何况您和陛下虽然缔结了婚姻，但并没有完成最后的联结。”  
“我并不是不明白，我只是……”Charles系上腰带，将星星点点的淤痕同羞耻一起藏进衬衣里，“只是实在有些不堪其扰。”   
修女恍然，微笑着为他披上外袍。  
“新婚的Omega大多会有类似的困扰，”她安慰道，“Alpha他们总是……您知道，太过索求无度。”  
Charles大声地咳嗽起来。  
“噢，陛下，没什么好害羞的，你们毕竟还年轻嘛。”然而热心肠的修女并没有中止这个话题的打算，“老实说，你们之前那冷若冰霜状态，着实令我们心惊胆战——不过也总算是开窍了！我就说嘛，您早晚都会意识到陛下其实是个好孩子的。”  
Charles实在无法将Lehnsherr同“好孩子”联系到一起。  
“那个……”Charles尴尬地向她解释，“你误会了，我们只是想要个继承人。”  
“的确，虽然还年轻，不过孩子的事怎么也不算晚。”修女热切地接过话茬，“运气好的话，明年这个时候我们就会有一位王子了——或者公主，小公主也不错！再准备准备，过几年还可以给他们添个弟弟妹妹……”  
Charles在她的兴奋面前全然手足无措。当他们就继承人的问题达成一致时，他没怎么考虑过这些，似乎Lehnsherr也是如此。也许，他们一直都将他们之间的关系看得太过私密。如今，他才意识过来，每一个皇室成员的出生都伴随着万众瞩目的期待。  
Charles恍然想起自己的童年，他趴在雕刻着家族徽饰上，向下眺望父亲的街道时，期待着足够敏锐的行人发现他的身影。他知道，他们会脱下帽子，热情地冲他挥手。“Prince Charles”，响亮的呼喊声越过湛蓝的天空，拥住了露台上那个孤单的身影。  
如果他真的为Lehnsherr剩下一个孩子，他不禁思忖，他——或者她，也会像他一样睁大眼睛，挥舞着稚嫩的手掌与未来的臣民们打招呼吗？那画面肯定很温馨可爱，Charles笑起来，但笑容匆匆划过唇角，隐没了。  
可惜，那注定是他无缘得见的场景。  
”殿下，“Jean打断了他的思绪，“有人求见。”  
Charles顺着她的目光看向对面的修女。而后者立时收敛了滔滔不绝的幻想，识趣地站起身来。  
“那我就离开了。”她说，“有任何问题随时都可以传唤我。”  
Charles点点头。  
纵然她像所有上了年纪的慈祥妇人般，有种絮絮叨叨的亲切感，却也依旧是Lehnsherr指派过来的人选，并不值得信任。他目送着她离开，待她走远之后，才问Jean，“是谁求见？”  
头顶传来悉悉索索的身影，Charles抬起头，正看到梁托上倒垂着露出一个脑袋。  
“殿下，是我。”Kurt眨着眼睛。

 

＊＊＊  
Charles颇为无奈地看着那个委屈巴巴的小家伙。  
“你说过整个Genosha都找不出比你更敏捷的人了。”  
“的确……”  
“但你却被发现了。”Charles头疼地揉着额角，“这就是你说的‘最好’？”  
“这不怪我！”Kurt争辩道，“你们来找我的时候，也没告诉我国王身边有Genosha最好的护卫呀！”  
“你是指Scott？”  
“不！那些只顾着侦查地面的骑士怎么可能发现我。”Kurt还是有那么点不容侵犯的自尊心的，“我是说国王身边那个神出鬼没的家伙！”  
Charles同Jean交换了一个困惑的眼神，他们已知的情报里都没有关于这个护卫的资料。  
“他长什么样子？”Jean问道，“你还记得细节吗？”  
“唔……”Kurt皱起眉头，冥思苦想，“金色头发、蓝眼睛、皮肤很白……”  
Jean不禁默然。  
“好像还、还……”Kurt结结巴巴地补充，“挺好看的……”  
“殿下，是我的失误。”Jean立时道歉，“对不起，我不该听Logan的推荐，招了这个男孩过来。”  
“行了，不是你的错。”Charles摆摆手，“至少他帮我们找出了一个未知的‘护卫’不是吗？”  
“我这就去查查那个人的资料。”Jean低声说。  
也许，这足以解释他们刚到Genosha时，派出去的那些杀手为何都有去无回。  
“就是那个人发现了你吗？”Charles追问，“然后，又放过了你？”  
“我才没有被发现！”Kurt不满地纠正道，“是国王陛下突然被鬼魂魇住了，我犹豫了半天，向他求助才暴露的！”  
“鬼魂？”Charles感觉这故事变得越发离奇，“你见到鬼魂了？”  
“啊？没有。可是他整晚整晚地不睡觉，好不容易躺下了，又……”Kurt掐住自己的脖子，努力抽搐起来，“这样子！吓死我了！”  
Charles将探寻的目光投向Jean，后者微微摇头。Lehnsherr是否有失眠症状，抑或是更严重的痼疾，这点他们竟毫无察觉。  
“您给国王陛下找个牧师来驱驱魔吧，”Kurt哭丧着脸恳求，“他真的很可怜。”  
先是修女称赞Lehnsherr是个好孩子，再是Kurt说他可怜，Charles觉得不是自己出了问题，就是Lehnsherr身边的人出了问题。私心来说，他认为是后者，可是那个混蛋身上到底有什么魔力，值得别人这样为他说话？他又一点儿都没觉察出来。  
“我知道了。”他想了想，对Kurt说，“既然已经暴露，离开也并不安全。你愿意留下来吗？”  
“留下来？”Kurt呆住了，“我、我搞砸了委托，您还愿意收留我？”  
Charles听到Jean在他的身畔叹气，但他还是忍不住为这个少年的纯真可爱而微笑起来。  
“这是Jean，你见过的。”他忍着笑，把Kurt交到Jean手里，“她会带你熟悉新工作和新住所的。”  
“我不但可以留下来，还能住在王宫里？”Kurt眼睛亮晶晶的，“王后陛下，您真是个好人！”  
“先别忙着高兴。”Jean故意板起脸，“先把你这两天看到的、听到的，统统汇报一遍。”

 

＊＊＊  
Kurt离开后，Charles在案前独自翻阅着记录。入夜后，靠着窗扉的书桌委实太过寒冷，他索性抱着纸笔窝到了沙发上。茶几对面，Lehnsherr送来的炭火在壁炉内噼啪作响。他打了个呵欠，边上的人识趣地送上一杯红茶。  
“谢谢。”Charles下意识地道谢，半晌才反应过来房里已多了个人。  
“Jean？你什么时候回来的？”他揉揉眼睛，困倦地问道，“Kurt那边安置好了吗？”  
“好了。”  
“那就早点回去休息吧，入秋了天气冷。”  
Jean点点头，却依旧站在边上未曾离开。  
“嗯？”Charles看了她一眼，“你有事要跟我说？”  
“也没什么……”Jean一副欲言又止的样子。  
“有什么就直说吧，”Charles颇觉有趣，“跟我还有什么好遮掩的？”  
“那个……殿下，您觉得世上真的有鬼魂吗？”  
“是Kurt白天说的话吓到你了吗？”Charles不禁哑然失笑，“如果是善良的人们在死后化为魂灵守护一方的话，我相信。但怨愤不已，夜夜纠缠着Lehnsherr那种——不，我不信。”  
“可是，您不觉得……”Jean踌躇着，解释道，“最近我们接触到的Lehnsherr，和以往认识的不太一样。会不会就是因为……”  
Charles放下手中的纸页。  
“没有人永远都凶神恶煞，Jean，但你也不能看到恶龙在阳光下打盹，就判定它不噬人。”  
“您是说，Lehnsherr暂时收起了爪牙？”  
“差不多吧，他只是吃饱了，没必要折腾。”Charles说着，忽而意识到什么，“呃……我是指，因为我们答应了所有他提出来的条件，所以……”  
所幸不经事的少女未曾觉察那略带狎昵的歧义。  
“所以您的初衷未曾变过，是吗？我们还是要一起回家的对吧？”她用期待的眼神看想Charles。  
“当然。”Charles伸出手，摸摸她的脑袋，“你以为我态度软化了，愿意留在这儿生活了？Jean，你明明知道那个交易的，我从来没有瞒过你。”  
“我知道。”Jean不太好意思地理了下鬓发，“我只是……还有点不安。毕竟，在Westchester的时候，您不是天天想着要出去吗？”  
“哎。”想到过去的事，Charles也不由得头疼起来，“那时候我的确对作为继承人所接受的管束有诸多不满，但被掳到这边以后，反倒觉得那些条条框框实在令人怀念。”  
“放心吧殿下，”Jean握住他的手，“我们一定会回去的。”  
“当然。”Charles安抚似得拍拍她的手掌，喃喃道，“当然。”  
且不论他对故国的眷恋和对幼妹的担忧，只说一夜之间从储君变为人质这件事，就够他耿耿于怀了。父亲沉重的叹息和母亲盈满泪水的眼眶尤在眼前，而遣兵包围他国都的那个人却依旧一副若无其事的样子，成天在他面前晃悠，实在令他恨得牙痒痒。  
既然Lehnsherr嘲笑他对自己一无所知，那他就偏要搞清楚，这条喜怒无常的恶龙到底在想些什么。  
他抿了口茶，继续翻阅Kurt的汇报。  
如果不是Lehnsherr的保密工作实在做得滴水不漏，那就是他的生活实在乏味到可怕。据Kurt所言，国王陛下每天不过就是接见几个外臣，或者去演练场消磨时间，寒冷的夜里甚至什么都不做，对着点燃的烛火就能看上一整晚。  
无趣的家伙，Charles在心里的评判道。  
然而，当他翻过下一页纸，继续往下读的时候，忽然后知后觉地意识到自己的生活似乎跟Lehnsherr并没有什么太大的出入。甚至，他的行动范围还被限制在王都之内，去哪儿都会被Lehnsherr派人跟着，像被人豢养的鸟儿，虽然能飞，但腿上始终系着根细细的银绳。  
他不禁恼怒起来。  
即使勤政如他父亲，闲暇的时间也会去跑跑马，打打猎，甚至换上平民的衣服去街边的酒馆里喝上一杯。他不信Lehnsherr能过得这般清苦。在那样的生活里，似乎只有社交季的舞会和秋收季的狩猎算得上消遣。如果说这位国王陛下对任何享受都没有太大兴趣，那他耗费了那么多的心神，从一介布衣爬到王国最顶端的宝座上，究竟是为了什么呢？  
Charles不得而知。  
他再度翻过一页，一个熟悉的名字抓住了他的全部注意。  
「二十日晚，一头白隼飞进了房间里，陛下没多久就召来内务总管，命令他清扫副殿，说Lady Frost不日就将抵达王都。」  
Emma Grace Frost。  
正如所有对王室秘辛津津乐道的路人一样，Charles熟悉这个名字。Lehnsherr从Shaw的手里夺走整个Genosha的时候，几乎所有黑皇的党羽都被清理殆尽，而身份暧昧的白皇后却被偏偏转封为第一位女公爵，除了在贵族圈内的地位几乎不变以外，她甚至还拥有了王后时期不曾拥有的自由。与Charles这个名义上的王后不同，她可以肆意地在其他国家游走，偶尔，才会在Lehnsherr的要求下回到Genosha来，居住在她原来的寝宫里。  
Charles还记得，涉足Genosha内政的第一年，他和Lehnsherr为了军队的改制问题吵得天翻地覆，甚至不惜在众臣面前翻脸。而Azazel匆匆递过来的一张纸条，令Lehnsherr立刻抛下了整个议事厅的人，转身离开。茫然不已的他追了出去，想要辩个分明，却恰好看到Emma搭着Lehnsherr的手臂，从马车上翩翩走下。  
艳名远播的女公爵的确有一张无懈可击的脸，璀璨的发丝令Charles想起莱茵河底下的黄金，而在那个灰扑扑的冬日里，肩头披着的一袭白色狐裘更是衬得她整个人光芒四射。  
Charles忍不住盯着她看的同时，她也对上了Charles的目光，颇为好奇地跟Lehnsherr说了些什么，而Lehnsherr，他名义上的合法丈夫，却只是转过头瞥了他一眼，什么话都没说，便带着Emma离开了。  
Charles垂下眼睛，端起手边的杯盏。  
原本醇香的茶汤在长久的浸泡中失了味，入口冰冷而苦涩。

 

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

＊＊＊  
明明还未及严冬，侧殿的侍从们却已经在这纯白的宫殿前感受到了冰雪的气息。  
这位从黑皇时代一直屹立至今的美人与今如今的Xavier殿下截然不同，不管到哪儿都显得锋芒毕露。她并不会去在意头顶的水晶吊灯和榻边的雪白狐裘价值多少，或者说，对它们背后的数字不屑一顾。而奇妙的是，民众们在赞颂Xavier的同时，似乎也不并厌恶她的做派，毕竟Frost的美貌与财富实在是街头巷尾难得一见的谈资。  
譬如当下，国王与王后之间的坚冰好不容易显出点融化的迹象，可向来只在社交季露面的女公爵却突然回到了王都，并且如往常一样径直住进侧殿。而真正的王后，在成婚后便一直居住在流水花园附近的Xavier，似乎对此视而不见。考虑到国王与女公爵之间暧昧的传闻，就连门外那些训练有素的守卫，也忍不住瞥一眼紧闭的殿门，生出些别样的心思来。  
他们不知道的是，屋内的气氛完全跟旖旎搭不上边。  
“你来迟了。”Erik毫不留情地指责道，“你应该在收到信的第一时间回来的。”  
“我的确这么做了，只不过恰好遇到了Azazel，”Emma眼皮都没抬一下，“你那个没用的间谍总管不至于连这个都没有探听到吧。”  
“他告诉我你宁愿同Azazel在街旁的小酒馆里烂醉，也不愿服从命令。”  
Emma不以为然地冷哼。  
“如果是以往，他会被拔下舌头扔进火里。”  
“别跟我提以前！”Erik恼怒地咆哮，“我对你明明只有一个要求，如果你连这都做不到，我留着你有什么用？！”  
他的手掌捏着扶手上，不自觉地跟声音一起颤动起来。Emma并没有因这雷霆之怒而心生恐惧，却也终于放下了指间的烟斗。  
“情况很糟糕？”她终于收敛起笑容，认真起来。  
Erik不禁为了这个问题而苦笑。  
“相当糟糕。”他叹息道，“你以为我信上说的都是夸大之辞？”  
“可是Azazel说……”  
“Azazel走的时候的确没什么，”Erik按捺住满腔的怒火，慢慢讲述，“后来……又出了一些事。”  
Emma轻轻吹熄案头的灯盏，又往燃烧的火焰中添了点香料。她拈起纤长的铜勺，将泼出的清水化作熏染着芳香的蒸汽。Erik沉默地看着她的动作，Emma Frost身上背负的神秘色彩并非空穴来风。人们传言她是蛊惑人心的女巫，故意在国王的耳边落下咒术，借他之手将半个王国化作炼狱。只有少数几个朋友知道，她为了压制Shaw的暴虐脾气，在古籍中寻觅了多少方术。  
时过境迁，从前的密友之一，今日也成为了她所侍奉的君王。  
“Erik，”Emma轻巧地跪坐在软塌旁，拂手阖上他的眼睛，“我在听。”  
Erik想说些什么，却发现脑海里刹那间涌入万千思绪，一时间竟不知道从何处说起。Emma纤细的指尖散发出淡淡的凉意，令他想起另一个常常在寒夜里颤抖的人。  
他张开口。  
“Charles.”  
Emma绷紧的嘴唇有一瞬的放松。  
“Charles，当然，又是Charles，”她几乎松了口气，“关于他，我们早就说过无数遍了，Erik……”  
“不。”Erik抿紧了唇，露出难言的苦笑，“你不明白，这次不一样。”  
Emma困惑地皱起眉头，她并未急着追问，反而压低了声音，让房间里的一切都化进影影绰绰的雾里。  
“好吧，”她告诉Erik，“你知道的，我在听。”

 

＊＊＊  
Charles重又审视了遍措辞，提笔在纸页末端签上名字。  
“Jean！”他唤来女官，“把这几封信送到Lehnsherr那边，让他看完后签名。”  
“殿下，这个……”Jean捏着那几封信，心中不免生出几份顾虑，“会不会不太好？”  
“嗯？”Charles完全没读懂她的意思，“为什么？”  
Jean悄悄打量着Charles的表情。而后者低着头，几缕发丝落下来，搭在额头，他摊开一张信纸，开始起草另一封信笺。  
看上去和平时没什么两样。  
“Lehnsherr这几天都在Lady Frost那里，”Jean放下心来，“我们找上门，不太合适吗？”  
Charles笔尖一顿，即将收尾的字母末端拖曳着拉出一道污渍。  
这支笔虽然书写轻盈，可毕竟时间长了，总是漏水。  
Charles想着，惋惜地将它插回墨水瓶中，又把被弄脏的纸页揉成一团，扔到一旁。  
“殿下……”  
“我在考虑。”Charles忍不住揉起额角，“好吧，似乎的确不合适，容易惹人误会……真是的，他周围都没人警告他的作为吗？”  
Jean吃不准这是抱怨还是谴责，试探着提出建议，“或者，我去找他的侍卫，让他们帮忙转交？”  
“不必这么麻烦，也不是什么很紧急的东西。”Charles叹了口气，将信放回桌上，“等明天早上再说吧。”  
他浑不在意地收回了注意力，但眉头却悄悄皱着，在额头挤出几道细小的褶皱。Jean起身去添茶，当她折返的时候，注意到Charles面前的纸张空着，他虽然重又执起笔、蘸了墨，却一个字都没有写下来。  
“殿下，”Jean实在忍不住了，“如果你不高兴的话，是可以表露出来的。”  
“唔……诶？什么？”  
Charles松开了咬着笔杆的牙齿，困惑地问。  
“凭什么要我们躲着他们？”Jean愤愤不平地抱怨，“您完全有理由去Emma那里找他！就算他再喜欢Emma，你也是他的王后啊。”  
Charles眨眨眼睛，吃惊地反应过来。  
“你之前不是还在担心我跟Lehnsherr之间有点什么吗，怎么现在又在替我抱不平？”  
“不止我一个人，”Jean告诉他，“大家都是这么觉得的。陛下太过分了，Emma不在的时候就老缠着你，她一回来就不管不顾了，我们Westchester可不能忍受他这么对待我们的王子！”  
“Jean，你们真的想多了。”Charles顿时觉得脑袋愈发疼了起来，“传我的命令下去，所有人都不准去接触Lady Frost那边的人，不管挑衅还是理论，一概不行。”  
“可是！”  
“没什么可是的。”Charles冷静地写下一行字，“Jean，我既然不在意这些，为什么又要去争？协议之外的事跟我没有任何关系，Lehnsherr管不了我，同样的，我也不会去管他。”  
“但我还是受不了，”Jean胀红了眼，“他怎么可以这么对你？”  
“他不是一直都这样对我的吗？”Charles不禁哑然失笑，“别想了，乖，去帮我换支笔来。”  
他送走了犹有不甘的女孩，拧眉看着淡黄色的纸面发呆。在那几行隽秀的字迹下面，几滴墨迹如阴影般渐渐氤开。  
他吸了口气，将那张纸也揉成一团。

 

＊＊＊  
夜晚降临得越来越早。  
Genosha的天气本就寒冷，纵使有壁炉暖着，Charles也常常觉得手脚冰凉。在强撑着度过两个冬季之后，他终于抛弃了书桌和不堪一击的矜持，在傍晚窝进沙发，裹起绒毯，捧着热茶懒懒散散地翻着书。  
壁炉内部噼啪作响，碎裂的煤炭和趁虚而入的空气总是晃乱光线。他下意识抬起头，揉了揉酸胀的眼眶，继续阅读手中的书。  
Emma的纹章是冰雪中的玫瑰，Logan在来到Genosha之前是闻名遐迩的流浪剑客，Azazel来历沉迷，但据传曾经Shaw派往他国的间谍。  
这本书的作者显然擅长扣住读者的心弦，在叙述那段过往的同时融入了许多奇诡的幻想，Charles常常对着明显不切合实际的情节莞尔，倒也不失为漫漫长夜里的些许消遣。  
门外忽然一阵喧哗，Charles抬起头，门口涌进来的寒风迎面扑到他身上，他不由得打了个喷嚏。  
“奇怪。”大步流星向他走来的国王陛下满脸困惑，“你手下的人怎么了？差点把我轰走。”  
Charles悄悄翻了个白眼，不打算理他。  
“怎么？”Lehnsherr看上去心情很好的样子，“你那些贵族的礼仪呢？晚上好，Charles？”  
“把门关上，谢谢。”Charles不温不火地回答。  
Erik没有在意，解开斗篷，又听话地折了回去，把门锁好。  
他心情的确很好，Charles再度确信，与Lady Frost度过的这三天显然令Lehnsherr心情舒畅。他垂下眼睛，摩挲着手中的纸页。  
Charles不搭理他，Erik也并未觉得奇怪，索性踱步来到壁炉前，弯下身子烤火。  
Charles瞥了他一眼，不情不愿地缩起脚尖，给他腾出半个沙发。可这方寸之地显然不会令Alpha感到满足，他拖过Charles裹着的绒毯，连人一起捞进怀里。柔软温暖的触感让他不禁发出满足的叹息，但Charles却被他身上夜风的气息冻得打了个哆嗦，恼怒地将他推开。  
“滚开，Lehnsherr。”  
Erik看着空荡荡的怀抱，略感惋惜。  
“我以为你还是比较喜欢事先的温存的？”  
“我没有心情！”Charles恼火地抄起手里的东西扔过去，“走开！”  
Erik抬手接过了那本书。  
“《女巫、佣兵、刽子手的起义——Magnus与他的伙伴》，”他读了遍标题，忍不住大笑起来，“Charles，你对这些事情感兴趣的话，为什么不直接来问我呢？”  
Charles懊恼地咬住嘴唇，他以为Lehnsherr这几天都不会来找他了，这才放心地从书架上取下了这本小说。  
“只是打发时间而已。”他强撑着嘴硬，“只是听说它最近很流行而已，并不感兴趣——还给我！”  
Erik不顾他的阻拦，随手翻了几页，唇边的微笑渐渐淡了下去。  
“他们称呼我为白王？”他合上书扔到一边，“看来我这辈子是摆脱不了Sebastian Shaw了。”  
炉火照亮了他半张脸，另半部分隐在模糊的阴影中。Charles本以为这回一定会被捏住把柄大肆嘲笑，却没想到Lehnsherr这么快便止息了战鼓。  
“人们习惯将新任的帝王拿来跟上一任比较，不仅仅针对你和Shaw。”他不由得涌出点惺惺相惜的意味来，“刚被立为王储的时候，有好几个大臣一起向父王抗议，说一个不能带兵打仗的Omega对Westchester的未来毫无裨益，我的Alpha表兄比起我更像我的父亲。”  
Erik毫不客气地嗤笑。  
“老顽固。”  
“其中一个还是我相当尊敬的老师。”Charles盯着陷进绒毯里的脚尖，忍不住抱怨，“所以我总想着，等我即位后一定要非常努力，证明我并不似他们想象的软弱，可惜……”  
可惜之后未尽的故事，不用说出来Erik也立时明白。  
可惜没过几年就被他带兵围了都城，可惜羽翼未丰便被上了枷锁，可惜从此再未见过Westchester的日暮与朝阳。  
Erik怔了片刻，拾起滚落在地的绒毯将Charles裹起来。Charles本想将他再度推开，但没忍住温暖的诱惑，曲起双腿缩成一团。  
“你就真的这么怕冷？”Erik本能地不想再碰那个话题，“我常常驻扎在冰天雪地之中，也没见士兵们抖成这样。”  
“拿北方的Alpha和南方的Omega比较，你觉得有意义吗？”Charles抱着手臂叹气，“以前深冬都只穿件束腰长袍，现在裹着绒毯还是觉得冷。”  
“我记得去年有人上贡了匹狐裘，”Erik回忆道，“明天让总管找出来给你做个毯子。”  
Charles忍不住侧过头瞪他。  
“那狐裘你当场就给Lady Frost了，因为她说毛色雪白，她很喜欢。”  
“是吗？那就算了。”Erik想不起来，“等秋狩的时候，我再帮你猎头别的什么吧。”  
“我不要。”Charles恼怒地拒绝，“我不想要！”  
“那就不要呗。”Erik不太明白，“你为什么要为了这个生气？”  
“我没有为了狐裘，或是别的什么生气！”Charles愈发恼火，“我只是觉得很烦，Lehnsherr！你一个招呼都不打就跑过来，让我觉得很困扰。”  
“我没有说过吗？”Erik简直一头雾水，“我说了我们得抓紧时间。”  
“我再说一遍，我今晚没有心情！”  
Erik困惑地看着他愠怒的脸庞，半晌才点点头。  
“虽然这很无理取闹，但……好吧。”  
Charles松了口气，但梗在胸口的恼怒之情距离散去还有很远的距离。  
“可外面太冷了，”Erik接着说道，“我需要再坐会儿。”  
Charles犹豫地看了眼窗外黑沉沉的夜，平心而论，换做是他，也不舍得离开这点着壁炉的温暖房间。  
“那好吧。”他同样做出了妥协。  
眼看着Lehnsherr一时半会没有离开的意思，Charles也不想继续再进行任何毫无意义的对话，索性拿起了被Lehnsherr扔到桌上的书，继续往下读。大部分的时间，Alpha都安静地坐在沙发的另一头，并不干扰。但偶尔，Charles会感受到投过来的视线，当他借着书本的掩护，悄悄看过去时，入目的却永远是Erik冷峻的侧脸。于是，他渐渐沉浸于小说家所勾勒的那段传奇旅程中，不再分神。  
忽而，双腿一沉，Charles吓了一跳。原来不知何时，Lehnsherr已垂下眼睑睡了过去，歪斜着趔趄了几次，倒在他膝头不动了。  
Charles无奈地放下书，想要伸手将他拍醒。可行走在梦境里的Alpha却恰好翻过身，搂住他的腰，发出舒适的喟叹。火光照在他微微凹陷的脸颊上，不知怎么的，Charles伸出的手掌竟没拍下去，反而在他下巴上划了个圈，点在冒出的细小胡渣上。  
Kurt还说他总是夜不能寐呢，这不很轻易地就睡着了吗？  
也不知哪些是真，哪些是假。  
“Lehnsherr，”他压低声音，“Lehnsherr，醒醒。”  
Lehnsherr没作声，反而枕着他的大腿，发出均匀的呼吸来。他那鬈曲的睫毛在眼下倒映出一小片阴影，眉毛舒展着，难得地流露出一丝温顺的气息来。Charles看着看着，忽而想起和Jean说过的那个比喻。  
一条吃饱喝足后，在太阳底下打盹的恶龙。  
他扑哧一声，笑了出来。

 

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

＊＊＊  
难得温暖的早晨。  
阳光在皮肤上逡巡，拂拨细小的绒毛，身下的床单柔软光滑，还带着些热烘烘的暖意。Charles惬意地翻过身，即使覆在肩头的被子滑下来，他也不想去管，只顾闭眼追逐尚未消散的余梦。  
可耳边却传来悉悉索索的声响，在被子重又覆上他肩膀的同时，他猛地睁开眼睛，攥紧手中的短剑将它从枕头下抽出——  
“诶？”Erik捏着他的手腕，露出不可思议的表情，“你睡觉时不会觉得硌吗？”  
Charles松开手指，短剑扑朔落在被面，又被Erik拎起来扔到地上。  
“是你。”Charles松了口气，困倦地躺回被窝。但没过多久，他又睁开眼睛，警觉地质问，“你怎么会在这里？昨晚没离开？”  
“本来打算走的，”Erik托着下巴，倚靠在他身边，“可有个家伙在沙发上睡着了，滚到地毯上也不自知，把他弄起来耽搁了太多时间。”  
Charles为他的无耻深感震惊，他试图辩解，“明明是你先睡着的。”  
“噢？是吗？”Erik挑起眉，“那你为什么不把我叫醒？”  
这分明是在强词夺理，Charles闭上眼睛，不去理他。可Alpha却潜进他被窝里，不怀好意地扯开他胸口的衣襟。  
“醒都醒了，不如来做点别的？”  
“不要。”Charles拍开他的手掌，“没兴趣。”  
“那你什么时候才有兴趣？”Erik犹有不甘地拨弄着他的衣结，“明天？后天？”  
“哪天都没兴趣。”  
“Charles，”一而再再而三地扫兴，Erik的口气难免开始变差，“从昨天起就一直给我脸色，你把我们的约定当做什么？”  
“我才要问你，你把我们的约定当做什么？”Charles猛地扯开被子，怒瞪着他，“是了，反正我怎么想根本不重要，来找我也只是完成任务而已。”  
“你到底在说些什么？”Erik完全不明白，“明明是你无理取闹地驱赶我。”  
“你还真敢说！”Charles一拳锤过去，被他反手握住，“你为什么能在别人那边留宿后理直气壮地过来找我？你不觉得无耻，我可觉得恶心……”  
“什么？”Erik攥着他的手，忽而明白过来，“留宿？你说Emma？”  
Charles有一瞬的僵硬。  
“我不是要干预你的私事，可你好歹该遮掩下吧。”他解释道，“我已经很努力地逼自己跟你上床了，能不能不要再提醒我正和他人共享Alpha的事实？”  
“什么事实？”Erik忍不住笑起来，“天，我不是跟你解释过吗，Emma是朋友。”  
“你把我当做好骗的傻瓜吗？”Charles忍无可忍地抽回手，“我只相信我看到的。”  
他想了想，又补充道，“不止我，整个王宫的人都看到了。”  
“我没想过这些。”Erik嘴角的笑意有扩大的趋势，“老实说，我根本没想到你会在意……”  
“我不在意！”  
“好，你不在意。”Erik忍着笑解释，“但Emma真的只是朋友。”  
他不顾Charles恼羞成怒的推搡，握着他的肩膀把他扳过身来。Charles试图踢他，但双脚缠在被子里，又被Alpha用大腿固定住。  
“我没骗你，”Erik用手掌拖住他的后脑，将那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋按到颈间，“你可以闻闻。”  
Charles晕头转向地被他搂在怀里，额头蹭上了Alpha覆着鬓发的脸颊，鬼使神差似的，他竟然真的抽动了一下鼻子。Alpha纯粹的味道溢进鼻腔，倏无一丝杂质。Lehnsherr真的很好闻，他想着，忍不住抵着鼻尖下的皮肤又吸了一口。在Alpha低哑的笑声里，他骤然回过神，脸颊一下子涨得通红。  
“反正也跟我无关。”他推开Erik，坐起身来，“只是出于礼貌提醒你，身为国王要时刻注意自己的言行举止……唔！”  
他毫无防备地被Alpha扑倒在床面上。Erik按住他挥舞的手臂，欣赏地看着那片背脊在眼前舒展挣动的样子。Charles的衣结早在刚才就被他解开了大半，宽松的衣领软软地垂下来，散发着诱人香味的腺体在白皙的后颈上若隐若现。  
他忍不住俯下身，拿嘴唇蹭了蹭。  
Charles的腰一下子就软了下来。不该背对着Lehnsherr的，他懊恼地意识到，明明是最重要的敌人，为什么如此疏忽大意？发烫的脸颊在挣扎间蹭着柔软的床单，他支起手臂，想要翻过身来抵抗，但腰背却都被Lehnsherr压着，下肢更是绞缠在一起，使不上力气。  
“你……你干什么？”  
“让你生了那么久的气，总得做点补偿吧。”Erik在他耳边轻笑，“再说没了拒绝我的理由，你也该把昨晚那次补上了。”  
他的手绕到Charles的身前，在腰间一抚而过，径直探进睡衣里。Omega腹间的皮肤光滑而细腻，他流连片刻后才依依不舍地往下滑去，，用手掌包覆住双球，轻轻搓揉起来。  
Charles仰起头，忍不住轻喘起来。Alpha修长的手指上有不少茧子，在磨蹭间刺激着他敏感的私处，像细小的火花在神经末梢竞相绽放。他咬紧牙根，想要摆脱控制，但抬高的胯骨却在无意间迎合了Lehnsherr的动作，令他的呼吸愈发粗重起来。  
“你湿了。”Erik啃咬着他的耳垂，“前后都是。”  
“放……放开我……”Charles的喘息令这些命令毫无威慑可言，“现在可是白天……嗯……”  
“白天又如何？”Erik的指尖不怀好意在他铃口划圈，“你害羞吗？”  
“才不是！”Charles竭力压抑住喉间的呻吟，“只是不合礼仪……Lehnsherr，给我……松手……啊！”  
湿润的甬道里挤进了一根手指，Charles惊叫着攥紧枕头。可恶的Alpha并不给他任何喘息的空间，转了半圈就借着湿润的液体捅进去，直接按向他体内的腺体，逼得他夹紧双腿，不可自持地颤抖起来。  
不过一个多月的时间，Lehnsherr竟然已经摸清了他的弱点。Charles咬着牙，第一次因自己对待情事的消极态度感到后悔。如果他能像Lehnsherr那样放下羞耻和顾忌，也不至于次次都落在Lehnsherr手里，被动得连反抗的力气也没有。可真的要放开一切的话……  
Lehnsherr的嘴唇又落在他的颈间，吮吸出一个个细小的红痕。Alpha展现出来的欲望如此直白，即使腺体没有被触碰，Charles也有种被捕食者咬住喉咙的错觉。他不喜欢被禁锢，但Lehnsherr的怀抱偏偏释放出令他沉沦的气息。发软的手臂撑不住身体，他将半张脸埋进枕头，藏了起来。  
这样一来，Erik便看不到Charles的脸庞，他显然感到不那么满足。他用另一只手将Charles的睡袍撩到腰际。Charles察觉到他的企图，下意识地绷紧身子，却也阻挡不了Alpha的身体覆上来，贴着他蹭动所带来的刺激感。跪趴的姿势让他一点安全感也没有，而Lehnsherr的胸膛紧贴着他的后背，隔着丝袍传来的热度熨得他昏沉沉的。  
阳光洒在枕头和他的侧脸上，晃得他视线模糊。苏醒，梳洗，迎着太阳着手一天的工作。那才是人们在清晨该做的事情，而他和Lehnsherr那些秽乱不堪的交缠明明应该被禁锢于黑暗里。  
可毫无羞耻心的Alpha显然并不在意这些，Charles在朦胧中感觉双腿被撑开，Lehnsherr松开了他的性器，转而在他翕动的穴口揉按。根本不需要更多的开拓，湿润的软肉就已经迫不及待地淌下几滴液体，含住手指津津有味地吮吸起来。他开始下意识地扭动腰肢，而Lehnsherr的脸颊贴在他耳边，舌头沿着他耳廓湿漉漉地舔舐。  
他克制不住地呻吟起来。  
“Charles，”每当这时，Lehnsherr的嗓音总是那么低哑、充满蛊惑，“真的不想要吗？”  
“唔……”  
简单的“不”字就在嘴边，他下意识摇头，但悸动的渴望蚕食着他的身体。又一次，理智向肉体投了降，“就一次……不、不许成结……哈啊……”  
虽然并不能看到Charles被情欲拉扯着沦陷的神色，Erik也尚算满意。他抽出湿淋淋的手指，清晰可辨的水声令他贴着的那个耳垂迅速变得绯红，但很快，随着他的推挤深入的动作，那片红晕像潮水一般扩散开来，就连圆润的肩膀都染上了粉色。他把Charles本就松垮的睡衣往下扯，露出半个j背部和优美的脊沟，那块布料就成了横在腰间的摆设。两块凸起的肩胛骨随着他的动作颤动舒展，他忍不住俯下身，咬住皮肉细细啃噬。  
“啊……！”Charles下意识地挺起腰，随之抬高的臀部却迎来了更深更重的撞击。Alpha肥厚的前端裹着粘液，毫不留情地戳弄他的腺体，令他想要蜷起身体尖叫，可依旧握住他性器的手却像是娴熟的琴师般，配合着销魂蚀骨的律动不断撩拨他的神经。前后都落入Lehnsherr的控制中，他几乎在这样漩涡中失去了对视野和听觉的把控，所有感官都追随着Lehnsherr的动作离他远去，只有快感、难以言喻的快感堵住他的耳朵，淹没他的喉咙，盛满身体的每一寸，无处宣泄。  
他哭泣着，淋漓地释放在Lehnsherr掌心里。  
Erik被抽搐着绞紧的后穴逼得低咒一声，钳着Charles的腰冲刺了几次，也释放出来。他喘息着，贴着Charles的脊背滑落到他身上。而疲惫的Omega一时半会没找回力气，竟也没有在事后急着推开他。Erik舔舔嘴唇，不成结的话，总觉得还少了些什么。他正想说些什么来激起Charles羞愤的回应，突然响起的敲门声令两人不约而同地屏住呼吸。  
“殿下！殿下起床了吗？我可以进来帮您梳洗吗？”  
Erik迅速意识到这是个羞辱Charles的好机会，他瞥了眼Charles，而后者也立时侧过脸，终于露出了那张犹有泪痕的脸颊。  
难得一见的，粉碎掉Charles高高在上的自尊心，削弱他在下属间威信的机会，Erik并不觉得他应该放过，但看着那双氲满水汽的蓝眼睛，看着Charles惊慌失措的样子，他竟然鬼使神差地开口替他掩饰，“Charles还在睡，等会儿吧。”  
Charles睁大眼睛，神情从无措变为惊讶。他不明白Lehnsherr为什么要帮他，但明白眼下最好的选择是保持沉默。他捂住嘴巴，像逃窜的动物般警觉地竖起耳朵，听了半晌。门外的动静似乎消失了，他终于松了口气，又软倒在床单里。  
“这就完了？”Erik调笑道，“也不知道说声谢……”  
“谢谢。”  
Charles哑着嗓子说。  
Erik因这预料之外的回应怔住了。这不是他第一次听到Charles说那句话。温文尔雅的Omega惯于跟每一个人道谢，他对卖花的少女道谢，对端茶的侍女道谢，就连清扫庭院的下人对他行礼的时候，都能听到一声低柔的“谢谢”，却唯独没对自己说过。  
Charles看着Alpha一脸的难以置信，忍不住挑起眉毛，微笑起来。  
“不是你要我道谢的吗？”他乜眼看着Erik，“怎么就傻了？”  
清晨的阳光如此明媚，透过纱帘洒在他脸颊上，衬得他眉眼愈发温和。Erik的喉头滚动了下，依旧埋在Omega身体里的阴茎又有抬头的趋势。  
“唔……”Charles颦起眉毛，觉察到他的异动，“Lehnsherr！我说了只做一次。”  
“你说了，但我没有答应。”Erik握住他抬起的胳膊，压回床面上，“要道谢的话，不妨拿点诚意出来，嗯？”  
他伏在Charles的身上，慢悠悠地耸动。刚经历过一场高潮的黏膜根本无法抵抗这样狎昵的触碰，Charles的神经又开始颤动着兴奋起来，这远远超过了向来循规蹈矩的Omega所能承受的极限，他仰起脖子，在甜腻的吟叫中推拒，“不……不行！我们还得去议事厅……嗯……放开！”  
“整个王宫都在准备晚上的舞会，其他事项一概取消了。”Erik爱不释手地搓揉着他那柔软的臀瓣，“你忘了？”  
“唔……”Charles迷迷糊糊似乎记得这件事情，“还是不行……不……”  
向来独断专行的Alpha根本罔顾旁人的意愿，更何况，他根本不必怎么抽送，就已经在熟悉的甬道内重又涨大起来。Charles一边承受着他的撞击，一边断断续续地抱怨他像头野兽那样肆意发情。可Erik根本不在意这些，或者说，Charles明明在无意识地迎合却偏要咬牙唾骂的样子令他更为兴奋。他的动作甚至比第一次更为粗野，胯骨和耻毛不停地撞在那两片粉嫩的臀瓣上，发出“啪啪”的声响。如果可能的话，他恨不得把蓄着精液的囊袋也一并挤进去，一直抵到最深处，让Charles无法自持地发出那些甜美的呻吟。  
Charles感觉自己仿佛被钉在了灼热的棍棒上，被翻搅着刺穿、被彻底地打开。射过一次的阴茎蹭在潮湿的床单上，并不能完全勃起，但前端却不由自主地涌出一股股液体，而后穴更是迎接着连绵不断的瘙痒和胀实感，他攥着枕头的指节用力到泛白，嘴巴也不得不咬住一小片布料，并承受着布料被唾液濡湿后贴在唇上蹭动的触感。“笃笃笃。”  
更糟糕的是，门外又传来了声响。  
“殿下？Lucy说你房间里好像不太对劲，你还好吗？”  
是Jean的声音。  
Charles根本没有办法在这样的情况下做出回应，只能死死地咬住枕头，不让Jean听到那些淫靡的声音。  
Erik放慢了动作，安慰似地抚了下他的肩膀，而后扬声对Jean说道，“他没事。”  
Jean沉默了几秒，“恕我失礼，陛下，可我没办法完全信任您，殿下在哪里？你对他做了什么？让他自己跟我说好吗？”  
Charles的眼眶霎时盛满泪水。Jean的确是个细心的姑娘，也是他最属意的副手，可眼下——Jean的谨慎实在令他难以消受。  
Erik轻笑着，俯下身在他耳边呢喃，“瞧，这可怪不得我了。”  
他干脆停下动作，埋在Charles身体里不动了。借着这个机会，Charles深吸了一口气，把声调勉强调整回正常的样子，“我没事，Jean，我待会儿再……嗯啊——！”  
“抱歉。”Erik毫无悔意地扣住他的腰，“实在很难忍住。”  
房门外的Jean沉默了，显然是从他高亢的尖叫中明白了些什么。Charles从出生至今还没遇到过这样的事情，他的眼泪湍急地滚下来，一时之间，也不知是羞耻更多些，还是愤怒更多些，“Erik Lehnsherr！……唔！放……放开我！”  
Erik知道这是被欺负狠了，依依不舍的放松钳制，让Charles得以推开他，翻过身来。Omega的眼睑哭得又红又肿，脸颊被眼泪和口水弄得一塌糊涂，被阳光一晃，就抬起手臂遮掩起来，“我要杀掉你……嗯……杀掉……”  
这并不是什么恐怖的威胁，反倒更像是无力的抱怨。Erik把他肩膀上的睡袍扒拉下来，拿去擦他满脸的泪水。Charles抢过布料在脸上揉了几下，才发现那是自己的睡衣，他睁大眼睛，愤怒地瞪着罪魁祸首。明明眼睑边缘的一圈都泛着可怜兮兮的红晕，偏偏眼睛却亮得像是夜空中垂挂的宝石。  
“骗子！混蛋！禽兽！”他口吃不清地骂着Lehnsherr，却也实在想不出什么粗鄙的词汇。等到他用完了贫乏的脏话储备，不得不停下来，才发现Lehnsherr根本没有听进去，而是用一种从未见过的目光注视着他。  
“唔……”Charles咬住嘴唇，下意识地想要抓起什么东西来遮挡住自己的身体。Alpha的目光太过炽热，让他有一种全身都暴露在阳光下的错觉。  
“你在看什么？”“看你。”Erik低声回答，凑过来啄他的嘴唇，“你真美。”  
Charles从未想过他会从Lehnsherr的嘴里听到这样的话，不由得愣住了。  
“……我以为你根本没注意过我长什么样。”  
“为什么？”Erik咬住他的唇瓣，顺势撬开Omega香甜的口腔，“我又不瞎。”  
Charles依然觉得接吻对他和Lehnsherr来说太过亲昵，但也没之前那么抵触，毕竟Erik的气息让他觉得很舒服。他垂下眼睛，在唇齿相缠的间隙含糊地表达不满，“我在Jean面前丢脸了……”  
“又不是我的错。”  
“唔……不管，”Charles勾住他的腰，在Alpha再度驰骋的同时发出绵长的呻吟，“至……至少你得弥补我的损失……”  
“我明白你的意思了。”Erik架起他的腿弯，在大腿内侧的软肉上留下一道濡湿的吻痕，“我该从哪里开始补偿？”  
Charles曲起手指，遮挡住半张脸。但他不得不承认，Erik挺直了腰，从他双腿之间看过来的样子也煽情到可怕。  
“再深一些，”他闭上双眼，细如蚊声地回答，“生殖腔里……还有一点……难受……”  
Erik在他闭合的眼睑上落下一个吻。  
“遵命，王后陛下。”

 

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）  
＊＊＊  
第一支舞曲响起时，Erik侧过身， 向Charles伸出手掌。四周鼎沸的人声一时安静下来，人们仰起头望向台上的国王王后，期待着他们的舞蹈为舞会拉开序幕。  
但Charles却有些意外。  
这不是他俩首次参加舞会，然而在可以追溯的回忆里，Lehnsherr对舞会的态度就如同对舞会的受邀者——那些达官贵族般恶劣。他总是随手指定一个亲信替他领舞，好像仅仅现身于这种场合就是令他厌烦的妥协。  
他不曾考虑的是，不论代为领舞的Alpha邀请到了多么尊贵的Omega，后者的地位也始终高不过Genosha的王后，可邀请王后跳第一支舞本身就是不合礼仪的僭越。所以，当宾客们向舞伴发出邀请的时候，Charles基本都只能在一旁静静看着。  
幸而，Charles对跳舞本身也没有太大的执念，出席也不过是为了在舞会的间隙社交，所以从来没跟Lehnsherr争论过这些。但落在旁人眼里，无疑又是国王冷落王后的一项罪证，甚至还有人言之凿凿地推测，平民出身的国王根本不会跳舞，早早离场只不过是藏拙的把戏。  
而现在，当Charles将手放进他的掌心，被牵引着步入舞池的时候，那些无稽的谣言自然不攻自破。  
Lehnsherr的舞步甚至比Charles料想的还要好一些，不输于浸淫此道的贵族。而梳到脑后的暗金色短发和融合了军装样式的束腰礼服则赋予了他贵族所没有的凛冽气质。  
真不公平，Charles想，既然上帝给了他暴戾的性格，那就不该再给他那样的容貌和躯干。又或者，祂就是偏爱那般矛盾的存在，未堕的魔王才会成为祂最宠爱的晨星。  
“在想什么？”Erik问。  
Charles摇摇头，没有回答。  
这样的沉默自然引起了Alpha的不满，他收紧了搭在Charles腰间的手掌，后者的步伐几不可查地踉跄了一下。  
“你……”Charles不得不调整节奏追上拍子，“别动那里。”  
上午的那场情事收场并不潦草，关于出尔反尔的Alpha还是在他体内成了结，锁了好久才松开。眼下，他的腰臀还酸胀着隐隐抽痛，要不是Lehnsherr搭着他的手臂帮他站直身体，说不定流畅地跳舞都成问题。  
“跟我说话。”Alpha像个无理取闹的小孩子，执拗地索取他的注意力。  
“好吧，”Charles深感无奈，“我只是没想到你也会跳舞，有点惊讶。”  
“怎么，平民就不该擅长贵族的技艺？”  
“只觉得你不像是跳舞的类型，而已。”  
Erik炫技似地引着他在怀里转一圈。  
“那是你没见过我年轻时的样子。”  
Erik与他交握的手微一用力，Charles便又蹁跹着落进舞伴怀里。他抬起头，惊讶地发现Lehnsherr的眼里竟噙着丝若有似无的笑意。  
“唔，”他忍不住开起玩笑，“总算有点人味儿了。”  
然而Erik翘起的唇角却在他说完这句话后垂落下来。  
“没有人生下来就是怪物的，Charles。”  
“哎？”Charles不明白为什么Lehnsherr如此阴晴不定，“我不是这个意思——你干嘛老是曲解我的话？”  
“我知道。”Erik别开视线，“在你眼里，我不是怪物，只是恶龙而已。”  
Charles愣住了。  
第一首曲子刚好在此刻戛然而止，Erik松开手，既没有对他行礼示意，也没有寻觅下一个舞伴，而是径直转身，留下他一个人在原地不知所措。  
Lehnsherr在他身边安插了间谍？合理，不必惊讶，回去以后让Jean清查一番就是了，可现在……Charles看着Erik离开的背影，迟疑着要不要追上去。  
他往前迈了半步，被突然出现的另一个身影挡住。  
“日安，Westchester的王子殿下。”  
“啊……日安。”Charles颇为惊喜地看着身着异族服饰的男人，“好久不见，En Sabah Nur先生。”  
“难得有人能记住我的全名，”En冲他露出一个微笑，“好久不见，不知道我有没有这个荣幸与您共舞一曲？”  
“这……”Charles有点犹豫。毕竟，Lehnsherr因为眼前的这个人爆发过雷霆之怒，现在想来，他也意识到越过Lehnsherr与En私下结交要承受相当大的风险。不过，En毕竟是重要的使臣，在公众场合跳一支舞，应该也没什么大不了的……  
“不许。”  
“Lehnsherr？”Charles难以置信地回过头，“你什么时候绕到我背后来的？”  
“这不重要。”Erik冷着脸说，“En，收回你的手，我的王后不会与你共舞。”  
不行，这太失礼了。  
Charles试图说些什么来挽回僵硬的局势，但Lehnsherr觉察到他的动摇，抢先一步捏住了他的手腕，不许他抬手接受邀请。  
“陛下，”En眯起眼睛，“这可不是一国之君应有的风度。”  
Charles也小声抱怨，“放手，Lehnsherr，你弄疼我了。”  
“不听话的话，你会更疼。”  
Charles简直不敢相信Lehnsherr在社交场合公开威胁了他。  
难以置信，几个小时之前他还有点Lehnsherr变温柔了的错觉，但事实证明，错觉就是错觉。Erik Lehnsherr依旧是那个不讲道理的Erik Lehnsherr。  
但这不是他的卧室，也不是Lehnsherr的寝殿，整个宴会厅里几百号人，不知有多少双眼睛正偷偷瞥向这难得一见的场景。他没办法像往常一样同Lehnsherr争执，只好尴尬地夹在两个Alpha之间，绞尽脑汁地想着说辞。  
“哟，你们怎么都挤在这里？”一个优雅的女声插进来，打破了僵局，“Charles？真是惊喜，我可一直都想和你跳支舞呢。诶，你们也想邀请Charles？不好意思，女士优先。”  
“滚一边去，Emma。”Erik冷声道。  
然而Charles对Emma的态度却是大相径庭。他竭力挣脱了Erik的钳制，满怀感激地牵起Emma的手，“是我的荣幸，Lady Frost。”  
“叫我Emma就好。”Emma用折扇掩着唇，笑得无可挑剔。

 

＊＊＊  
难免的，Charles羡慕起了Emma。  
不，当然跟那个愚蠢的国王没有半点关系，他是在羡慕Emma踩了高跟鞋后，身材竟显得比他还要高挑。  
“有点怪，是吧？”Emma也察觉出了异样，“我也能跳男步的，我是说，如果你不介意的话。”  
“不。”Charles想象了一下那个场景，“感觉更诡异。”  
Emma夸张地笑起来。Charles越发羡慕起了这位无拘无束的女士，他可能一辈子都无法像她那么肆意地展露情绪。  
“老天，”Emma冲他身后的某人比了个挑衅的鬼脸，“你看到Erik脸上的表情了吗？”  
“什么？”Charles下意识地想要回头。  
“别回头，太明显了。”Emma低声说，“抱着我转半圈。”  
Charles立刻抱着她转了半圈。  
越过Emma的肩膀，他瞥见Lehnsherr站在舞池的边缘，冷漠地注视着他俩。他在生气，纵使只有短短一瞬，Charles也明白，Lehnsherr又生气了。  
“哎，”他回过神，发现Emma笑得愈发张扬，“这样嘲笑Lehnsherr是不是不太好？”  
“你心肠未免也太软了，”Emma叹息道，“容易被人欺负。”  
Charles抿起唇，并不打算争辩。  
并不是没人对他说过同样的话，但他始终觉得怀抱善意并不是什么坏事，如果有人因此而欺辱于他，他再奋力反抗也不迟。要是像Lehnsherr那样始终保持着警惕和怀疑，未免也太可怜了。  
“过来。”Emma拍拍他的肩膀，“抱紧点，你会看到Erik七窍生烟的样子。”  
完全没想到，看似冰霜美人的Emma竟然是这样的性格，Charles有些哭笑不得。还没等他开口推拒，Emma就自说自话地靠过来，几乎贴上了他的脸颊。  
“阿嚏！”  
她没来得及观察Lehnsherr的表情，倒是不由自主地打起了喷嚏。  
“阿嚏……天，Erik是把整个腺体里的信息素都洒你身上了吗？”  
Charles的脸颊骤然涌起热意。之前在床上耽搁了太久的时间，他根本来不及在舞会前把自己清洗干净。他的手指下意识地摸向领结，以确认束起的衣领没有暴露任何秘密。  
而Emma抬起头，刚好看到角落里的Erik冲她笑得阴沉。  
“他是故意的。”她立刻向Charles告状，“像未开化的野兽一样圈画领地，简直丢Alpha的脸。”  
“不至于吧……”Charles并没有相信，“他没必要这么做啊。”  
Emma用一种恨其不争的眼神打量着眼前的Omega，突然有些明白Erik的心情。  
Charles的确比他们当初想象的更为聪慧，却偏偏对AO之间的关系知之甚少。放眼望去，衣着华丽的男女们搂在一起翩翩起舞，在她的眼里分明就是个相互狩猎的丛林，而对Charles而言却不过是个衣香鬓影的舞池。  
远在南方的Westchester到底是怎样的一个国家？给了他这般澄澈的双眼，却也给他无形中增添了许多风险。  
而Genosha是不同的，这里古时就是片未开发的蛮荒之地。即使经历了千百年的驯化，人们依旧信封纯粹的力量。纵然是与Charles相处甚欢的那些贵族，放到百年之前，不也是用杀戮和征伐树立起威严的第一批统治者吗？  
“Charles，”Emma收敛起笑容，“想出去透透气吗？我有话跟你说。”  
“好。”Charles也怕这一曲舞毕，Lehnsherr和En又上来纠缠，马上接受了她的提议。  
Emma提起裙摆，拉着他离开舞池。白皇后昂起胸膛，将高跟鞋踩得嘎吱作响的样子似乎威慑住了跃跃欲试的搭讪者，他们顺利地来到了二楼的露台。四下无人，Emma随意地拨弄着头发，倚靠在栏杆上。  
“我还没有跟你道谢。”Charles想起来，“谢谢你替我解围。”  
“你的反应太糟糕了。”Emma直截了当地说，“Alpha们争风吃醋是常态，你要学会调解。”  
“争、争风吃醋？”Charles颇为惊讶，“不……我不觉得这是……”  
“这就是。”Emma警告他，“离En远一点，他并不简单。”  
Charles沉默了，他踌躇了半晌，反问道，“那你为什么不让我离Lehnsherr远一点呢？”  
“你做得到吗？”Emma笑起来，“就算你做到了，Erik会放过你吗？”  
她从Charles的目光里读出一丝怀疑。  
“你一定会觉得，我是Lehnsherr的人，所以我在帮他说话。”她轻快地说着，根本不给Charles辩解的时间，“的确也有那么一部分原因。但相信我，Charles，没人比我更了解你的处境。这世上也许没什么感同身受，但相同遭遇的人还是能找到一两个的。”  
她似乎突然对这样的对话感觉到了厌倦，整理起裙摆来，“我要回去跳舞了，你呢？”  
“我……”Charles考虑了片刻，“我直接回寝殿。”  
Emma点点头，“记得找守卫陪着。”  
“好。”Charles说，“谢谢你……不管怎样，还是非常感谢。”  
Emma摆摆手，提起裙摆离开了。连背影也那般摇曳生姿，Charles不禁为自己之前的揣测感到羞愧。Emma并不是那种乐于屈居人下的人，他从她身上感受到了一种未曾见过的蓬勃力量。  
或许，因为她是自由的。  
正当他沉浸在思绪中，不由自主地将自己和Emma进行比较时，阴影里忽而响起诡异的人声。  
“Your Grace。”  
Charles吓了一跳，立时靠在墙壁上，反手摸向自己的佩剑。  
“谁在那里？”  
“抱歉吓到了您。”一张异邦人的脸逐渐浮现在月光下，这也解释了他那古怪的口音从何而来，“我家主人有请，不知道王后陛下是否愿意一见？”  
Charles已经有了推测，但还是问道，“你家主人是谁？为什么藏头露面的？”  
异邦人弓下腰来，冲他行礼。  
“我不敢直呼主人的名讳。主人的确想亲自邀见，可惜被你们的国王陛下拖住，抽身不得。”  
Charles心下了然。  
“En Sabah Nur。”  
“是。”  
“我愿意见他，但是得请他遵循我们的制度，在众臣的面前谒见。”Emma的警告犹在耳边，Charles并不敢疏忽大意，“身为王后，我并不能在私下接受他的邀约，抱歉。”  
他抵着墙壁，做好迎敌的准备。没想到对方轻易地就接受了他的推诿。  
“既然如此，也不能强求。”那人弯下腰，将一个信封奉上，“我家主人也说了，王后陛下不答应也没关系，但他有一件礼物要送给王后陛下，还请陛下亲启。”  
Charles咬着嘴唇，并不打算伸手去接。  
“Your Grace，”那人的声音里浮现出几分不安，“请体谅，但如果我空手而归的话，主人一定会责罚于我的。”  
他跪倒在地上，匍匐着向他走来。寂静的夜里响起呕哑难听的撞击声，Charles这才意识到，他的腿上束着一道枷锁。  
En带来的奴隶之一。  
Charles实在不忍心看他惶恐祈求的样子，只好说，“你放在地上吧，我一会儿看。”  
那个奴隶千恩万谢地离开了，直到确认周围已没有第二个人的存在，Charles才俯下身，将那封信轻轻捡起。  
而将信拆开的一瞬间，他的心脏就在胸膛里猛烈地跳动起来。一时间，血液似乎都涌进了脑海里，震得他双眼发烫，他不得不用力捂住嘴，才勉强将尖叫吞回肚子里。  
「致 我最亲爱的哥哥……」

 

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

＊＊＊  
Emma从没想过她会遇上这种事。  
“你在开玩笑吧？”  
她对着大厅里琳琅满目的货品，跟Erik打趣，“是你突然发现自己爱我爱得发疯，还是说，是我在做梦？”  
Erik没理她，拎起一件斗篷抖开，“这件如何？”  
“陛下，”进贡的商人立刻谄媚地迎上来，“陛下真是好眼光啊，这件可是……”  
“我没问你。”Erik冲她挑了下眉毛，“你觉得呢？”  
Emma觉得她有必要说点什么了。  
“老实说，我很感动，Erik，但是我们俩不合适……”  
“停止你不切实际的幻想吧，Emma。”Erik用指尖挑开另一件大氅，冷淡地表示，“我只准许你发表意见而已。”  
“太丑了，”Emma马上换成了嫌弃的表情，“这件料子不行，这件鞣制工艺不过关，这什么？五年前的款式了吧，这件……呕，染成绛紫色也太恶心了吧。”  
Erik停下手中的动作，冷眼看向之前不停吹嘘的商人。  
“我以为，我说了我要‘最好的。”  
其中一位商会首领刚要开口，却在接触到他目光的时候不禁悚然一惊，下意识地垂下了脑袋。  
“陛下，”他汗涔涔地解释，“不是我们的货不够好，实在是顶尖的料子都被MacTaggert夫人垄断了。我们……”  
Emma扔了颗樱桃在嘴里，满脸幸灾乐祸。Erik恼火地看着他，命仆人把桌上的茶水果盘统统撤走。  
Emma翻了个白眼。  
“告诉Moira，就说是Emma找她要货。”她瞥了眼Erik，补充道，“再告诉她，如果质量过关，我也许能说服陛下恢复她出入王宫的权限。”  
Erik瞪了她一眼，倒也没有反驳。  
第二批货物很快就被呈上大厅，无论是毛料还是款式，都比之前的好上不少。  
“我喜欢这件。”Emma浮光掠影地扫过去，拿起一件披在肩头，“Erik，叫人搬面镜子来呗。”  
迟迟没有听见回答，她扭过头，看到Erik正检视着一件白斗篷，细致的程度仿佛他翻看的不是衣物，而是把刚开刃的利剑。  
“毛色的确很漂亮。”Emma凑过来看了半天，点评道，“不过帽檐上这圈毛有点多余吧？穿着太过蓬松的话，会削弱人的气场。”  
“说了不是给你的。”Erik低声说。他眼前似乎已经浮现出Charles把自己裹成一团，舒舒服服眯起眼睛的样子。  
“就它了。”

 

＊＊＊  
Charles反复检查着地址。  
“你确定是这里吗？”他问。  
“当然啦，干这行的谁会不认识这条街？”车夫不耐烦地吐了口眼圈，“我说贵族老爷，如果你现在说要回去，车费要另算的。”  
“殿……呃，少爷。”Kurt不安地问，“我知道这里……我们真的要进去吗？”  
Charles抬头看着这栋三层的建筑。门外停着的私人马车和门内隐隐约约的喧嚣声都显示出这并不是一间私人的居所。事实上，就算没有任何招牌，Charles也依然或多或少地猜测出了它的用途——毕竟这一路上，隔着车窗向他递送邀请的游街娼妓可不在少数。  
他掏出钱包，付清了车费。  
“Kurt，你害怕吗？”  
“我跑任务的时候什么都见过，无所谓的。”Kurt小声说，“可您从来没来过这种地方，是不是？”  
Charles不禁默然。  
“不如还是回去吧。”Kurt提议道，“然后再要求那个En什么的换个地方接头……”  
“不。”Charles摇摇头，“En说了他只能安排这么一次机会，如果错过了，我一定会后悔。”  
“你为什么非得见他？”  
“他有我妹妹的亲笔信。”Charles不会认错那熟悉的字迹，“我必须知道他跟Raven的关系，以及他煞费苦心接近我的目的。”  
最乐观的情况是，信是Raven请En代为转交的。那么，妹妹托付的人自然值得信任。可令Charles心中起疑的是，那封信虽然的确是妹妹的笔迹，满篇叙写的却都是对他的思念以及近日发生的琐碎小事，根本未曾提及En的存在。这不合常理。很难说，来自埃及的使团首领到底在这封信的传接中扮演了怎样的角色。  
“没事的。”他安慰着愈发不安的少年，“我安排了人在巷尾接应。再不济，不也有你陪着我吗？”  
“放心吧！”Kurt振奋地表示，“如果有什么意外，我一定会豁出性命保护殿下的！”  
Charles不禁微笑起来。  
“非常感谢，”他告诉Kurt，“可如果出事，我希望你凭身手自行抽身离开，然后立刻找人来帮忙，你做得到吗？”  
Kurt立时点头，“一定！”  
“那就好。”Charles勉强按捺下心头的不安，看着面前那镂饰着浮雕的华丽大门，“我们进去吧。”  
门口迎客的侍童紧盯着他腰间的钱包，双眼满是贪婪的神色。Charles不得不掏出两枚硬币才打发了他们。收妥了小费后，侍童躬下身，握住雕刻成人鱼的黄铜把手，通往欢场的大门才真正在来客的面前开启。  
这的确是Charles第一次来到这样的声色场所。  
放眼望去，灯火辉煌的大堂甚至装饰得比Lehnsherr的王宫更为华丽。但细看就能发现，地上铺的、墙上镶的，无一不是精巧的仿制品。它们交相辉映，将宽敞的房间填得满满当当。不能说多有品味，但至少看着金碧辉煌。此间的主人甚至还在房间的中央放置了一座倾洒着酒液的喷泉，袒胸露乳的男男女女围坐在泉水旁，一边啜饮着泉水，一边拥搂着调情。  
可是，即使装潢得再气派，也掩饰不了某些污浊本质。  
这里的人们显然不是来收敛情欲的，各种味道的信息素混在一起，又被紧闭的门窗锁在室内，味道实在难以言喻。Charles甚至从地毯和墙纸上闻到了某种腥膻的味道——他早已不是处子，自然明白那气味来自于什么。这重重的冲击令他几乎喉头一哽，差点吐在自己的手心。  
“两位贵客。”一个Omega扭动着身躯向他们靠拢，“第一次来？”  
Charles用手帕捂住鼻尖，勉强按捺下呕吐的欲望。  
“我们来找人。”他解释道，“能请你带我们去见Apocalypse吗？”  
“谁？没听说过。”那人矫揉造作地笑着，“找人？这里没人来找人，都是来找乐子的，不是吗？”  
他、或者她？反正妆浓得几乎看不清五官，媚笑着向他靠过来。Charles下意识地拉紧兜帽，后退一步，而Kurt却还傻傻地站在原地。伴随着那个Omega的高声呼唤，一大群衣着暴露的男女忽而涌上来，把他们团团围住。Charles惶恐地挣扎着，好不容易从人潮里挣脱出来，却发现面前人头攒动，再没有一张熟悉的脸。  
“Kurt？”他紧张地扫视着周围的人，寻找他的侍卫，“Kurt？你还在吗？”  
没有回音。  
心头的阴云愈发浓重，Charles不得不捂紧手帕，寻找起Kurt的身影。就在他仿徨无措地在大厅里乱转的时候，手臂忽然被人从后握住了。  
“殿下。”阴影里传来熟悉的古怪口音，“这边请。”

 

＊＊＊  
与此同时，Charles的寝宫门口又在上演着熟悉的一幕。  
“Charles睡了？”Erik拧眉看着挡在他面前的少女，“你确定？”  
“是的，陛下。”Jean不卑不亢地回答。  
“睡了也无妨，让我进去。”  
Erik说着，想像往常那样径直闯进去。  
“陛下！”Jean急匆匆地挡在他，“您上次已经惹得他非常不高兴了，这回又要硬闯吗？”  
Erik有片刻的迟疑。  
Jean扫了他一眼，脸上透着某种古怪的神色。  
“上次……咳。”她清了清嗓子，补充道，“您知道的，殿下比较容易害羞。”  
Erik瞬间明白了她指的是哪件事，不由得也尴尬起来。  
“我知道Charles不想见我……可我带了礼物给他。”  
“殿下真的睡了。”Jean依旧挡在他身前，“您也不想再雪上加霜吧？明天——明天我跟殿下说一声，让他放你进来，可以吗？”  
Erik捏着他的“礼物”，在门口犹豫再三。  
“那好吧。”他终于还是答应了，“我明天再来。”  
“多谢陛下的体谅。”Jean松了口气，“那我就不送您了。”  
Erik只好抱着那件斗篷，怏怏不乐地往回走。  
这不是他第一次在Charles那边吃闭门羹，却是他第一次没有强闯。他想，Charles最好明白，那并不意味着他妥协了，只不过是他对于Omega这段时间乖顺表现的恩宠而已。  
“陛下。”Scott提醒他，“回寝殿不是这条路。”  
“我知道。”Erik心不在焉地绕过小径，“我去Charles的后窗看一眼。”  
跟在他身后的侍卫队长沉默了片刻，打着手势示意跟着的另外几个人放轻脚步。  
没记错的话，Scott是Charles推荐的人。Erik想，看来，Charles的眼光还挺不错。  
他成功地找到了那扇后窗，令他失望的是，Charles把窗帘拉得紧紧的，觑不见室内的任何情形。  
并不意外，他的王后始终那么警惕。  
他打量着那扇窗户，心中莫名觉察到了一丝异样。  
“陛下？”侍卫们陪他在冷风中站了那么久，冻得抖抖嗖嗖的，“您还要看多久？”  
“为什么没有水汽？”Erik盯着那扇窗，突然问。  
“什、什么？”  
“为什么没有水汽？”Erik回过头来，脸上的微笑已然消失了，“如果Charles在房间里，那他一定会点起壁炉，可窗户上并没有凝结起水汽。”  
“也许……也许他没点炉火？”  
“不可能。”Erik握着斗篷的手指收紧了，“他那么怕冷——Warren！”  
金发的侍卫俯身行了个礼。  
Scott睁大眼睛——他从哪儿冒出来的？  
“进去看看。”Erik冷声说。  
Warren点点头，没多久就带回来一个并不令人愉快的结果。  
“王后不在里面。”他歪着头，想了想又补充道，“那个黑头发的男生也不见了。”  
Scott分明看到，Erik的眼里闪过了难以掩饰的怒火。  
“给我去查。”他的国王下令道，“半个小时之内，我要知道Charles瞒着我去了哪里。”

 

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

＊＊＊  
与大堂堪称放荡的氛围不同，三楼的布置并没有Charles想的那么招摇。足底下踩的是一尘不染的木质地板，走廊两旁，壁灯的光芒影影绰绰。若不是两侧房间内那些遮掩不住的调笑喁语婉转钻入了Charles的耳朵里，他或许会以为自己已然到了另一栋楼宇。  
那位奴隶为他推开最里间的房门，室内倒是和普通的会客厅一般干净明亮，没有丝毫的旖旎气息。  
“晚上好，殿下。”已经端坐在桌旁的En冲他举起酒杯，“很高兴您选择了赴约。”  
虽然还不知道En是敌是友，但在这种地方见到熟悉的面孔总是让人心下宽慰。Charles悬着的心稍微落下些许，但他面上依旧没有显露出分毫。  
“为什么要约我到这种地方？”他站在门口，充满戒备地问，“我需要一个解释。”  
“这难道不是个非常棒的选择吗？”En毫不在意地反问，“你看，一个王国的王后、一个使团的首领，谁会料到他们竟约在了烟花巷尾的一家妓寮中？”  
Charles瞥了眼室内的环境，未曾作声。  
“您未免也太过多虑了些，即使我谴人千里迢迢从Genosha传信，也不足以换您的信任吗？”En摊开双手，“又或者，您厌恶那些为了生计不得不出卖肉体的可怜人，不想跟他们身处同一间屋子？”  
Charles摇摇头。  
“我读了那封信，并对此心存感激。”他依旧站在门口，没有动，“不过，家妹并没有提起传信者的任何信息。”  
“或许是因为她觉得没有必要吧。”  
“没有必要？”  
“因为我为您带来了更好的。”En微笑着做了个手势，“殿下不妨自己来问她？”  
侍从顺应指令躬下身体，拉开他身后垂挂着的丝质薄幕，Charles之前以为那不过是一块装饰用的遮风帘，现在看来大概是拦在外室与内屋之间，方便客人“活动”的隔断。有一位身材窈窕的女子从黑暗中缓缓向他们走来，在看到她金色发丝的瞬间，Charles下意识地屏住了呼吸，但很快，他就认出了她的身份，放松下来。  
Raven的一位贴身侍女。  
当然不会是他的妹妹，Raven现在可是Westchester境内唯一的王位继承人。父母不会允许他们的另一个孩子来到Genosha了，就算允许，Charles也会因为这行径实在太过冒险而拒绝她的到来。  
可即使如此，他在松了口气的同时依旧有些惋惜。  
“是你，”他略显困惑地问道，“你怎么会来到这儿？”  
“殿下。”侍女向他行礼，“公主殿下怕书信不够翔实，所以特地派我过来探望殿下，以转达她的思念……我……我一路跟着En Sabah Nur先生的下属，好不容易……好不容易才看到您……我……呜……”说着说着，她的声音就开始哽咽，最后，更是“唰”地落下两行眼泪，泣不成声起来。Charles叹了口气，从小生养在王宫里的少女，就算做的是侍女的工作，也终归没吃过太多的苦，这一路上风尘仆仆，众多艰难可想而知，Raven也实在是太难为她了。  
他俯下身，把手帕放进她的掌心。  
“起来吧，”他轻轻地将她扶起来，“擦掉眼泪，慢慢说。”  
侍女垂着头，眼泪忽而流得更凶了。  
“是……殿下。”

 

＊＊＊  
窗外不知何时下起大雨，而Charles却仿佛已经来到了千里之外的故土。在侍女娓娓道来的细枝末节中，他依稀捕捉到了点儿过去的影子。  
“今年夏天的雨也特别多，一道闪电击中了花园里最高的那棵树，公主殿下生了好久的气呢。”侍女瞥了眼窗外，“后来，园丁汇报说根没死，或许还有生机，她才好些了。”  
“我知道那棵树。”Charles笑着告诉她，“我们小时候在上面荡秋千来着，怪不得Raven难过。”  
“我离开的时候，园丁已经捆扎好了枝干，也许等我回去，它就已经好了。”  
“记得让父王再给Raven搭个小秋千。”Charles莞尔一笑，“哄哄Raven。”  
“殿下，”En别有意味地提醒道，“时候不早了。”  
Charles这才从侍女编织的梦中悠悠醒转，他看向桌上已然见底的沙漏，颇为惊讶地感叹，“的确……我失态了，抱歉。”  
“殿下思恋家人，情有可原。”En慢悠悠地说，“可单单从旁人嘴里打听些近况，就能让您满意吗？”  
Charles收敛起了脸上的笑意。  
“我很感激你所做的一切，En，所以，有什么要求你可以直说。”  
En端起桌上的酒壶，斟起两杯酒，把其中一杯推到了他的面前。Charles看了眼银杯中晃动的酒液，并没有伸手去接。En倒也似乎不是特别介意，端起另一杯自顾自地喝了起来。  
“殿下还是不肯相信我的善意？”  
“我相信善意，但不相信无缘无故的善意。”Charles说，“在来到Genosha之前，我甚至未曾见过你。”  
“可我早就听说过你，在我刚开始为法老打点政务的时候。”En却告诉他，“最繁华的国家，最富有的王族，却摒弃传统，将一名Omega立为了王储——那段时间，整个大陆都在谈论你，你的容貌，你的身份和你所代表的权势，说实话，我也不例外。”  
这话题的走向远超出Charles的预料，他眨眨眼睛，尴尬地转开了话题。  
“但现在，时过境迁了，不是吗？”  
“对你来说，或许是的。但如果你想知道的话，在你离开的三年内，Westchester的人民没有忘记他们的王子，你的父亲从未答应换储的提议，而你的妹妹甚至公开宣称Westchester只有一位储君，她代为辅佐君王的目的只是等你归来。而你——王子殿下，你流落在这个地方，难道不想回家吗？”  
Charles的心中百转千回，但面上却依旧茫然，“我不明白你的意思。”  
“如果你真如传言中那般聪慧，那我想你应该是明白的。”En放下酒杯，“Charles，只要你点头，埃及和Westchester就能成为最稳固的盟友，到时候，Genosha的军队在我们的联盟面前都将不值一提。你可以回家——和家人团聚，Lehnsherr再不是你的威胁，他会沦为我们的阶下囚，不得不卑躬屈膝地面对你，恳求你……这不是相当美妙的场景吗？”  
Charles觉得有些不可思议，“En，恕我直言……你只是个使臣而已。”  
“你真这么觉得？”En的笑容变得玩味起来，“Lehnsherr当初也只是Shaw的走狗而已，可现在呢？我们有大把的时间，Charles。”  
Charles没有接话，一旁的侍从们也垂下头，默不作声。一时间，屋内静悄悄的，只有此起彼伏的呼吸声。  
夺走Lehnsherr所依仗的权势，让他对自己卑躬屈膝？  
充满诱惑力的提议。  
然而，换做是十年前，Charles或许还会欣赏这样踌躇满志的野心家，但现在，他看着En夸夸其谈的样子，脑海里浮现的却并不是他所描述的场面，而是王都偏僻的小径，低矮的屋檐，孤儿院里无家可归的孩子们眨巴着眼睛，看着他的样子。  
一开始只是为了邀买人心，后来却……渐渐不一样了。  
他们会害羞地拿起他手中的糖果，也会热情地扑上来给予拥抱，还有更为大胆的孩子，会好奇地拉着他的衣角问东问西。在他们的眼里，Lehnsherr不是那个喜怒无常的Alpha，而是打碎镣铐，将他们从奴役中解放出来的英雄，是战无不胜，引领着国家强盛起来的国王，Charles并没有办法打碎他们憧憬的目光，也没有办法将他们与Westchester的孩子们分开看待。  
他和Lehnsherr来自不同的国家，站在不同的立场，但某些时候，他也不得不钦佩Lehnsherr所立下的功绩。  
至于En——Charles扫了眼奴隶们脚上的镣铐——En和他们，并不一样。  
“抱歉，”他作出了选择，“我不能答应你。”  
这个回答显然出乎了En的预料，他脸上的笑容有些僵硬，野心勃勃的双眼里涌现出匪夷所思的神情，“不？”  
“不。Genosha也是我的国家，我不能因为跟Lehnsherr的私仇而向它开战。”  
“是这样。”En似乎误解了他的意思，“如果你想要Genosha的话，我们可以重新划分……”  
“不。”Charles不由得地捂住额头，他有些疲于解释，En是不会明白的，“问题不在于这里，En，我的确想要你说的那些东西。但在还有其他选择的情况下，我不想宣战。”  
En沉默下来，盯着他看了半晌。  
“你比传说中的更为心软，那并不是件好事。”  
“或许吧。”Charles浅浅地笑了，“但对你来说是好事，不是吗？我依旧对你心怀感激，所以我们还是可以联盟，只不过不能以这种形式。”  
“换个形式。”En重复了一遍他的话，“其实……我也有在考虑你之前向我提起的通商协议。”  
“这样的话，”Charles打起精神，提议道，“Westchester那边，我可以留下一封书信，Raven看了以后一定会开出优厚的条件。至于Genosha……”他想起Lehnsherr冷峻的脸庞，犹豫了片刻，“……如果你需要的话，我可以尝试斡旋。”  
En的指尖轻扣着桌面。  
“我怎么知道你不会跟Lehnsherr告发我？毕竟我可还在Genosha的境内……”  
“这点可以放心。”Charles回答道，“你有我的承诺。”  
“承诺而已？”  
“Xavier家的承诺。”Charles看了他一眼，“更何况，我还需要你的使团继续为我和Raven继续传递书信呢。”  
En笑了起来。  
“这倒是有点说服我了……好吧，虽然不是我想要的，但也聊胜于无。”他冲Charles举起酒杯，“干杯，为我们所达成的共识。”  
“干杯。”  
Charles与他碰完杯子，犹豫了片刻，便状若不经意地抖动手腕，令酒液泼洒出来，溅了一身。对面的En已经喝完了杯中酒，看到这情形明显一愣，而身旁的侍女却惊呼着凑过来，用手帕为他擦拭身上的酒渍。她手脚麻利地擦干狼藉的桌面，又为他换了个酒杯，重新斟满。  
“殿下，”她把酒杯推到他面前，“收拾好了，请用。”  
Charles不禁为她不恰时机的好意苦笑起来，他端起酒杯，看了眼少女天真的双眸，又看了眼神色不豫的En。  
“你的疑心比我想象的要重。”En的口气不太好，“如果这就是你的诚意的话，那我们也没必要……”  
“不。”Charles阻止了他的怒火，“不。”  
他端起侍女为他取来的酒杯，在En的空杯上轻轻一碰。而后仰起头，一饮而尽。

 

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

＊＊＊  
散乱的乌云飘在树梢，遮住了秋夜稀薄的月光。Genosha并没有宵禁的明律，但夜晚的寒冷已足以让普通人家吹熄灯火，早早潜入梦境之中。  
四下无人的街道上，忽而响起奔雷一般的马蹄声。Erik紧抿着唇，斗篷顺着呼啸的风在身后高高扬起，如同心头的阴翳一般掩住了他的身形。  
很难说他在得知Charles的行踪时是什么想法。愤怒？震惊？他以为再怎么出格，Charles也顶多是建立了他所不知道的地下据点，密会几个谋臣而已。可Charles——他怎么敢——怎么敢去那种地方！  
“陛、陛下！”  
只要一张口呼喊，Scott就会感觉到大团冷风灌进他的嘴巴里。他拼命驱策着身下的骏马，却依旧追不上Erik的背影。  
“陛下！指路的还在后面……”  
“不需要。”Erik望向西陲那片依旧灯火煌煌的街区。强盗、小偷、妓女、乞丐，所有在白日里无可依托的人们，在夜晚走上街头，享受着属于他们的放纵人生。甚至，他知道不少的王公贵族私下也在那儿开设产业，在寻欢作乐的同时谋求不菲的收入。Charles不会明白那里有多么危险——该死，他甚至不被允许在日落之后离开王宫。  
但Erik不一样，那是他生长起来的地方。即使如今的他头戴王冠，身披华服，也始终忘却不了年幼时趟的这片泥沼。他见过染病的妓女被老鸨赶出家门，腐烂在阴暗的小巷里无人问津，也见过无辜的贫民被恶寇欺凌，尸体挂在墙头逐渐风干。即使他继位后，已然努力治理，这片区域依旧是城市无法分割的阴影，行走在阳光下的人们憎恶它，唾弃他，却也总有活在阴暗中的人，需要借它傍身。  
而如今，它却在夜里散发出蛊惑人心的光晕。这诡秘的光芒是否会笼住Charles的双眼，让那位自小便生长在宫廷中的王子失去他最引以为豪的判断力？Erik不得而知，他只能咬牙将马刺扎进爱马的皮肤，催促它不断加速。身畔的行人逐渐多起来，在为他们侧目的同时也纷纷避让。Erik知道他离目的不远了，偏偏一个少年像是没听见马蹄声一般，没头没脑地撞到他跟前，逼得他不得不勒紧缰绳，急急停下。  
“你——！”  
Erik眼底的怒火愈发炽烈。  
“诶，是你？”Warren追到他身侧，惊讶地盯着少年看，“你怎么在这儿，王后陛下呢？”  
“他……他……”Kurt舔舔嘴唇，不知道该如何回答。  
他好不容易才从妓女们的包围中脱了身，悄悄攀到窗外窥察过王后陛下的状态。，Charles与En成功地接上了头，并且相谈甚欢的样子。看上去似乎不错，然而，他却在Charles抬头的时候与他有了一秒短暂的眼神接触，后者状若不经意地冲他眨了下眼睛，眼神里满是忧虑。  
那是要让他联系卫队的意思？Kurt不太确定，但还是匆匆地跑了出来，偏偏刚一出门，就遇到了这队横冲直撞的骑士，一抬头更是吓了一跳——国王陛下！  
“你是Charles的护卫？”Erik喝问道，“怎么在这儿？他人呢？”  
Kurt兀自还在犹豫不决，没看到他的国王陛下已经焦躁地捏紧了马鞭，Warren赶紧冲他使眼色，“Kurt，快回答！”  
“他……他在那家店的三楼……”Kurt下意识地指向那家妓寮，“最里面的那间……啊！”  
Erik利落地翻身下了马，他挥开阻拦的门童，一把推开大门。  
看到大堂“风景”的瞬间，心头的怒火蔓延成燎原之势。

 

＊＊＊  
酒杯才堪堪离开唇瓣，Charles就听到了楼下的骚动。他挑起眉，看向同样察觉了的En，“你说过，这里很安全？”  
“应当是。”En也露出意外的神情，“这是我一个朋友的产业，没道理……”  
一个奴隶匆匆叩开房间的门，与他耳语了几句，En脸上的表情骤然凝重起来，甚至眼底还闪过一丝几不可查的愤恨，但依旧被Charles捕捉到了。  
“也许，是时候该离开了？”他提议道。  
“是……是的。”En点点头，低沉的语调甚至给了Charles一种咬牙切齿的感觉，“房间内部另有一条通道。跟我来吧，殿下。”  
“我就免了吧。”Charles尽力维持着不动声色的表情，“分开走比较安全。”  
“是吗？”En阴沉地笑着，“我可不这么觉得。”  
身后镣铐轻响，始终跪坐在边上服侍，不曾出声的奴隶们沉默地堵住门口，无形中封锁了他的后路。Charles轻叹一声，看向En的双眼，“我以为我们已经达成一致了。”  
“的确。”En赞同地说，“但我还没得到想要的保证。”  
“我已经发过誓……”  
“挂在口上的誓言对我来说毫无价值，”En骤然向他伸出手，“我需要的可是更稳固的保障——”  
Charles在他出手的瞬间觉察到了不妙，他翻转手臂，摸向隐藏在腰间的匕首，但意想不到的是，一双手横伸过来，控制住了他的手腕。Charles回过头，惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“你——？！”  
紧闭的房门忽而发出一声巨响，被一双马靴踢开。所有的一切都发生在须臾之间，Charles应接不暇地看向门口，正对上一双燃烧着绿色火焰的眼睛。  
“Lehnsherr……”  
伴随着En的一声怒喝，奴隶们纷纷拔出武器，上前阻挡。在Charles下意识的惊呼中，Erik握住剑鞘，格挡开第一个人的攻击，又反手拔出佩剑，毫不留情地挥向他的胸膛。En见势不好，边命令屋里剩余的手下全都一拥而上，边拨开身后的屏风，往屋内走去。在他的指示下，那名侍女也拔出匕首，逼迫Charles同自己一起离开。  
“我不明白，”Charles拖拖拉拉地故意摆出迷茫的样子，“你……”  
“闭嘴！”侍女凶狠地换了脸色，“快走。”  
又有更多的奴隶从其他房间涌了进来，Scott也终于带着侍卫队赶到。一时间，室内室外乱成一团，兵刃相接之声不绝于耳。  
“快点！”En在通道门口催促着。  
Charles瞥了眼侍女的手腕，在她挥动匕首威胁的瞬间装作滑倒，趔趄着往她身上撞。她下意识地把刀尖往后缩了些许，就这么短短几秒的时间，Erik已然冲破奴隶的包围，大跨步地来到他们面前，堵住了她的去路。  
“En！”侍女尖叫起来，“快过来帮忙！”  
但她所求助的男人却低声咒骂了一句，头也不回地从通道口消失了。Erik正要继续追赶下去，却因为抵在Charles喉间的匕首不得不停下脚步。  
“放我走！”她慌乱地比划着匕首，“不然……不然我就杀了他。”  
Erik冷漠地看着他们。  
“你可以试试。”  
拜托，Charles恼怒地咬住嘴唇，这个人根本不是来帮忙的！  
“你……”他努力安抚着侍女，“事情并没有这么糟糕，放下武器，我可以……”  
“不，你不会的。”侍女怨愤地盯着空荡荡的通道口，“别把我当傻子，王子殿下，我很确定只要一放下匕首，你的丈夫就会用剑刃割开我的喉咙。”  
Charles无奈地看着对面的Erik，而后者并没有松开握着剑柄的手，甚至还点了点头。  
“她说的没错。”  
Charles很想骂脏话，但不是现在。他挤出他所能调用的，最柔和的语调，“我不会让他这么对你的，你是Raven的侍女，不是吗？我不明白你为什么要这么做，你看，你陪伴了Raven那么久……”  
“我陪伴了她那么久，几乎跟和你的妹妹一起长大。”侍女咬牙切齿地打断了他的话，“然而在你们锦衣玉食的时候，我却只能嚼干涩的面包，睡坚硬的板床……凭什么？”  
“我……”一时之间，Charles真的愣住了。  
“你们生来就是王族，所以总是在发号施令，而现在，你又要让我放下匕首，听命于你。”侍女的匕首在他的颈间微微颤抖，“凭什么？凭什么！放我离开！我要去拿En承诺给我赏金！”  
“可是En已经……”  
“我不管！”侍女胡乱地挥舞着匕首，“走开！都给我往后退！”  
乱晃的刀尖惊险地贴着Charles的皮肤滑过，他深吸了口气，脑海里乱糟糟的，不知该说些什么，可偏偏，手脚却逐渐发软，使不上任何力气。是紧张吗？他试着寻找她的破绽，然而，身体却不受控制地摇晃着，就连视野也开始变得模糊，他不得不被侍女拖扯着，逐渐靠近入口……  
“无论En许诺了你什么，你都拿不到了。”Erik向前一步，拦在他们身前，“因为他注定走不出我的国家。至于你……”他冷冰冰地看了眼侍女，“你暗自潜入Genosha，又对王室成员图谋不轨，凭什么觉得一个人质就能带你离开？”  
“Lehnsherr！”Charles几乎要落泪了，“拜托！”  
Erik顿了顿，别开视线看向侍女的眼睛。侍女被他浑身森然的冷意震住，手腕不由得一僵。  
“再说，”Erik的嘴角微微弯起，露出一个Charles再熟悉不过的冷笑，“你又做了什么？”“……什么？”  
Charles舔了舔嘴唇，虽然不明白Erik在说什么，但是他决定暂时保持安静。  
“我问你做了什么？”Erik又往前走了一步，后跟上的马刺在地砖上叮当作响，“Charles十岁就读完了王城里所有的藏书，背得出大陆所有家族的姓氏，十三岁师从大陆最负盛名的学者们，十五岁就修完了学业，离开Westchester四处游历，十七岁归来成为储君。”他一口气说道，“你呢？你十岁到十七岁的时候在做什么？你凭什么想要跟他过一样的生活？”  
Charles愣住了，他从来不知道，Erik对他的过去这般了如指掌。  
侍女也愣住了，“我……我没有机会……”  
“我也没有。”Erik冷着脸说，“所以我一路爬了上来。你嚼着面包睡着板床便感到愤愤不平的时候，你知道我经历着什么吗？”他横过剑，让剑刃的锋芒划过侍女的双眼，“你不是没有机会，你只是愚蠢——且恶毒。”  
“闭嘴——！”  
侍女歇斯底里地尖叫起来，她下意识地将手里的匕首捅向对面的Erik，而后者仅仅用剑柄就格开了她无谓的攻击。一道寒光闪过，Charles努力伸出手，拉住侍女的胳膊往后拖。在Erik的剑芒之下，她踉跄着摔倒在地上，被眼明手快的Scott控制住。  
“Lehnsherr！”Charles也倒在地上，用手臂勉强支撑着身体，“不要杀她！”  
Erik恼怒地拽住他的领子，将他从地上拎起来。  
“我差点砍到你！”他咆哮着摇晃Charles，“你到底发什么疯！”  
“我……”Charles晕乎乎地搭住他的手臂，“你别……杀她……”  
“事到如今，你为什么觉得你还有资格为她求情？”Erik恼怒地掐住他的脖子，“违背我的命令离开王宫，甚至私会他国使者，Charles，你知不知道这是叛国！我大可以把你铐起来，关进地牢，甚至砍掉你的这颗脑袋！”  
Charles呛咳着抠住他的手指，奄奄一息地挣扎。可无力的不只是手脚，就连大脑都跟着逐渐发麻。  
“Lehnsherr……”他小声呜咽，“放开我……我不能呼吸了……”  
泛红的脸色，颤抖的嘴唇，无一不验证了他的话语。Erik怔然松开手指，Charles便软绵绵地落下来，趴在他胸口，不动了。  
“Charles？”Erik拂开他额头垂落的刘海，有些惊慌失措，“你怎么了？我下手太重了？你……”  
“唔……”Charles勉强睁开眼睛，咬着嘴唇喘息，“Lehnsherr……我不太舒服……”  
Erik动作一滞，觉察到怀里的身体烫得不太正常，他的眼神在屋内扫了一圈，落在桌上还盛着残酒的杯盏之上。  
“你——”他几乎不敢相信自己的揣测，“你碰这里的东西了？”  
“就……一小杯酒。”Charles的声音里带上了哭腔，“我没办法……我……”  
“Charles！你有没有脑子！”Erik咆哮着，解下斗篷把他团团裹住，“Scott，抽几个人出来把她押进地牢，你带着剩下的人亲自去追，一定要把En给我逮回来——逮不回来就地砍了也行！”  
“不能……”Charles竟然还有力气质疑他的命令，“他是使臣……你……邦交……”  
“闭嘴！”Erik恶狠狠地把他抱起来，“你先跟我回去！”  
干嘛那么凶。  
Charles委屈巴巴地在他胸口蹭了蹭，斗篷上的气息顺着绒毛钻进他的鼻子里，他嗅了嗅，不受控制地贴近了Alpha的身体，“Lehnsherr……你怎么这么好闻……”  
抱着他的手臂一僵，而后愈发收紧了。

 

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

＊＊＊  
在Charles还未经世事的时候，礼仪老师就指点过他与Alpha相处时应当恪守的礼仪。  
“Omega是被动的、矜持的。”她吐字的节奏如同她扣紧的领口的一般齐整，倏无一丝波动，“我们不应当主动出击，而是在Alpha们靠近时审慎地做出选择。”  
Charles规规矩矩地坐在软椅上，双手叠放在膝头。他不是不羡慕此刻在花园里奔跑玩耍的Raven和Hank，但父亲告诉过他，作为Xavier家族的长子，又是少有的Omega，他所付出的努力必须比常人更多。  
而懂事，是他为人称赞的诸多优点之一。  
“选择？”  
“是的，殿下。如果你不喜欢他们，就微笑着寻个借口离开。而如果你喜欢……”她将折扇的缎面点在鼻尖，恰好遮住下半张脸，只露出双明亮的眼睛，“像这样，微微低下头，含蓄地夸一夸对方的着装、风度，如果他有送礼物给你，就称赞礼物，如果他释放出了他的信息素——就告诉他，他很好闻。”  
Charles仰着头，似懂非懂。他还无法勾勒出礼仪老师所描绘出的场景，但她眼波流转间流露出的，与往日截然不同的风情却印在了脑海里。当药物逐走理智，热潮侵吞一切，他靠在Lehnsherr的怀里，下意识便冒出了那一句话。  
“你很好闻。”  
礼仪老师还告诉他，任何一个举止得体的绅士都会因他的赞美而馈以感激之词。他不用为对方的回应忧虑，因为Westchester的境内无人会拒绝王子殿下的垂青。但偏偏，如今他身处千里之外的Genosha，又偏偏，Lehnsherr无论如何也算不上是个绅士。  
Charles掬起一捧水，擦洗着脸上的汗渍。  
Lehnsherr说他“浑身充斥着刺鼻的脂粉味，令人作呕”，这就是为什么他回宫后被迅速地扔进了浴池里。当时的场面实在尴尬又令人恼火，幸而发热的头颅并不能很好地保存住那段记忆。Charles咬着牙，拨开缠绕在颈间的发丝，决定把它抛进角落粉碎。  
一定是刚进妓寮时拥上来的那批人——他一边擦拭着身体，一边梳理今夜的意外——现在想来，Kurt那么快就被支走，着实可疑，也是怪自己从没去过那种地方，猝不及防下竟然没有多想……  
Erik在边上守了会儿，眼见他动作慢吞吞的，散发出的味道不仅没有减弱，反而随着脂粉味的消散越发馥郁，不由得心头火起。他脱下外套，也迈步走进了浴池里。溅起的水珠落在Charles脸上，他茫然地把它们抹开，又因为其中夹杂着的Alpha信息素而脸红起来。Lehnsherr在靠近，而他看着对方沾水后紧贴着躯干的衬衫，竟然不得不咬住嘴唇，才能忍下伸手碰触的渴望。  
Erik抢过他手里的毛巾，毫不温柔地覆在他肩膀上擦拭。Charles的皮肤本来已经红得发烫了，眼下更是在刺痛中绽起细小的颗粒，他垂下脑袋，浅浅地呻吟起来。Erik没擦几下，就不得不扶住他的腰，防止他软倒在泳池里。  
“够了没有……”Charles不太安分地扭动着，贴上Erik的身体来汲取信息素的安抚，“已经很干净了……啊！”  
Erik毫不留情地在他腰上掐了把。  
“别动。”  
Omega成熟柔软的胴体贴在他身上，自然是难以拒绝的邀请。可Erik一点都不喜欢现在的情形，些许酒精尚且能算是调剂，可催情的药物？他宁愿Charles像往常一样牙尖嘴利地与他对峙，也不想看到他神志不清地靠在自己身上，像动物一样只凭本能到处发情。  
他托起Charles的后脑，手指探入潮湿的发根里，试图清理掉任何一丝一毫不属于对方的气息。而Charles半垂着眼，目光已然涣散成一池春水，当Erik低下头检查他的味道时，他甚至主动迎上来，贴着Alpha的脸颊磨蹭。Erik的手掌僵在他的耳后，他睁开眼睛，小心地打量Alpha脸上的神情。可Erik依旧板着脸，就连这般耳鬓厮磨的靠近都无法让他释放出更多他所渴求的味道。Charles不禁攥住他的衬衫，手指潜进潮湿的布料里以索求更多慰藉。他在Erik无动于衷的视线下仰起头，有些笨拙地靠在他怀里，对方冷漠的回应让他窘迫地后撤了一点，可很快，又无法自拔地重新贴上去。这一回，Erik握住了他的手腕。  
Charles茫然地睁着眼睛，在氤氲的水汽里，他并不能看清Erik的表情，却能隐约嗅到他越发凌冽的味道——Lehnsherr似乎又在生气……可是为什么？  
被热意蒸腾着的大脑无法分析，也不愿去思考。他仰着头，继续讨好地亲吻Alpha，从下巴上细碎的胡渣一路辗转到轮廓锋利的唇角。Erik垂下眼睛，神色终于有那么点松动的迹象。他拧着Omega的手臂，推挤着把他抵到浴池边沿。无须更多的抚慰，Charles就已经迫不及待地仰起上身，被打开的双腿习惯性地环上Alpha的腰。Erik的手指混着温水粗鲁地捅进来，伸展着戳弄几次后，他无法自持地喘息起来。  
“不要手指……”他哑着声，大腿不自觉地贴在Erik的腰际轻蹭，“进来……”  
熟悉的肉柱一点点顶进来的时候他浑身都在颤抖，甚至发出了些不那么守矩的字眼来表达他的欢愉。他勾住Erik的肩膀，迫切地想要汲取更多抚慰。Erik果然顺着他的动作俯下身，脸颊堪堪靠在他的耳边。Alpha的气息与灼热的皮肤交融在一起，对Charles而言无疑是解渴的甘霖，他眯起眼睛，正要为此发出忘我的呻吟，Erik的手掌却落了下来。  
“啪——！”  
“你……啊……！”  
突如其来的疼痛感令Charles下意识地绷紧了臀肉抵御，却在无意之中把Alpha的阴茎咬得更紧。Erik一手卡着他的腰，蛮横地继续往里撞，在被细密的软肉一圈圈箍住的同时，另一只手却再次毫不迟疑地扬了起来——“啪！”  
又是清脆的一声响，Charles终于明白发生了什么，他曲起腿挣扎，双足在浴池里扑腾着溅起层层水花，但却收效甚微。Erik线条分明的胸膛挡在他的身前，将他紧紧抵在池边，埋在他体内的性器甚至还在湿淋淋地抽送，手上的动作却不留任何情面。  
“啪！”  
又一次，在撞进来的瞬间，臀瓣被狠狠地抽打了一下，Charles终于难耐地叫出声来。  
“别……唔！疼……”  
“疼？”毫无人性的Alpha在他耳边冷笑，“你咬得那么紧。”  
“不、不是……别打了……啊！”  
羞耻和疼痛让Charles红了眼眶，他想挣脱钳制，想在Erik的羞辱面前守住自己仅有的尊严，浸染了药物的身体却偏偏违背他的意愿，毫不餍足地缠着Alpha。他死死咬住嘴唇，不想再发出任何粘腻的呻吟，可Erik的嘴唇却贴上来，覆在他的唇间。  
“唔……”  
恍惚间，一切都还是往日的样子，Charles不由自主地张开嘴，承接了Alpha的吻。  
下一秒，火辣的刺痛令他放声尖叫。  
“就这么迫不及待？”Erik的声音里洋溢着怒火，“你的自持去哪儿了，Charles？如果我没发现你不见了……如果我没有及时赶到，你对谁都可以这样张开双腿吗？！”  
他恶狠狠地掐着被扇到发烫的臀肉，在掌间揉捏。Charles犯了错，Charles根本不明白，Charles不该是这样的。他可以趾高气扬地跟自己辩驳，也可以眉目温柔地和旁人微笑，但他就是不可以这样——这样不知羞耻地摇尾求欢，像个廉价的娼妇。  
他把自己送进Omega颤抖的身体里，恶毒地评价。  
“放荡。”  
Charles盈满眼窝的泪水终于滚了下来。  
“不……不是的……”  
眼看着Erik的手再次扬起，他阖上眼睑，脸颊上湿漉漉的一片。  
“不是谁都可以的……Lehnsherr……”  
Erik的动作顿了顿，他巴掌落下的时候，Charles以为又要挨打，下意识地瑟缩起来。但没有，Alpha的手心覆上红肿的皮肤，轻轻抚摸。空气是潮湿的，浴水是温热的，而Erik的触碰柔软得不可思议，Charles不由得把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上小声呻吟。没多久，他的嘴唇就被叼起来，被含住了细细亲吻。他小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，猜测略显柔和的眉梢是Erik怒火消弭的讯号。  
他忍不住开始抱怨。  
“疼……”他嘟哝着，双腿重又蹭上Alpha的腰，“难受……”  
“活该。”Erik的声音依旧凶狠，但尾音已经降了下来，“你是有多蠢才会……”  
Charles抚上他的脖颈，用一个亲吻勒停话题。他没在说谎，是真的难受，En给他的酒里不知放了些什么，一开始只是手脚发软，到后来就像是热潮被唤醒般，将下腹的欲火烧得滚烫。他们在诘问和争执中浪费了太多的时间，以至于逆火袭身。Charles丢脸地开始呜咽，在Erik从他身体里撤出去，而他不愿放他这么做的时候。他用他的嘴唇，用他的肢体，用他的味道，用Omega所拥有的一切本能诱捕着那个Alpha，可后者却一次又一次地靠近又抽离，迟迟不给他真正的满足。水温渐凉，仆人在帘幕后无声地行礼，再次注入热水。蒸汽铺洒，如轻纱般笼住了眼，Erik抱着他倾倒在浴池边。  
“Charles，”Erik在他耳畔叹息，“你到底要我怎么办？”  
Charles失神地睁着眼睛。变换的姿势让Erik的阴茎从他体内滑了出来，他不满地支起身子，跪坐在Alpha腿间。  
“要你……”他带着鼻音轻哼，“……要你的……结。”  
Erik眼眸闪了闪，重又黯下。  
“尽管来取。”  
他揽住Charles的腰，将他抱起。Charles在浑浑噩噩间隐约明白了他的意图，挣扎是下意识的，但当他的穴口翕动着贪婪地吮住Erik肿胀的前端时，就显得无意义起来。  
“Lehnsherr……”Charles的尾音同双腿一样打着颤，“不，这样不……唔……”  
Erik松开手，失去支撑的身体就这么直直地落下来，把他整根吞没。Charles猛地仰起头，发梢在空中逶迤着洒下几颗水珠。而一直躁动着得不到满足的内腔被猛然撞开，欢喜地分泌出大团粘液，甚至被伞状的边沿勾扯着，黏糊糊地落在交缠的腿根处。Charles克制不住他的喘息，也克制不住顺着Erik的指引起伏的身体。灭顶的快感和前所未有的羞耻像野火般滚过他的皮肤，将它烫得通红。而Erik甚至还扶着他的手臂，目光灼灼地凝视着他，像是要把这般放荡的场面印刻在眼底般，令他不堪忍受。  
“啊……”  
又一次下坠，Charles啜泣着向Erik伸出手，试图捂住他的眼睛。  
“别……不要……不要那么看我……”  
Erik拉开他的手掌，抵在唇上亲吻。  
Charles根本不明白自己居高临下的样子有多么迷人。只有他这个傻子还始终记着三年前，在Westchester城角下见到的一切。丝质的衣袂与棕色的发丝一同在风中飞扬，蓝眼睛的王子站在城墙上，不卑不亢地问询他们的来意。Erik并没有听清楚从那双红唇里吐出来的任何一个字眼，他向来痛恨絮絮叨叨的战前宣言，痛恨在高位发号施令的指挥家，却在那一瞬间，在马背上仰起头，渴望亲吻Charles伸出的指尖，甚至为了那瞬间的念头，派遣骑兵围困住了整个都城，直到城门大开，Charles的双眸结了冰，他才意识到了什么。  
或许那一瞬间的念头，就是他无法消弭的原罪。  
跳动的心脏骤然疼痛起来，他拽住Charles的胳膊，蛮横地将他从云端扯下。Omega惊呼着跪坐下来，被勒住腰紧紧地卡在肉刃上。  
“就算你不是我的，”Erik拖着他的后脑，喃喃道，“你也不能是别人的……”  
Charles湿漉漉的眼睛茫然地看着他，似乎根本没有明白他在说什么。  
“结……”那大概是Omega此刻脑子里唯一在想的东西，“给我……”  
Erik闭上眼，将鼻尖埋进Charles的颈间，深深吸气。他在那醉人的甜香中释放出了结，一点点胀大，撑满那狭小柔软的空间。Charles在他的怀里小声呓语，享受着终于被填满的快乐。他就那么天真，Erik不禁又愤怒起来，那么天真地相信着他们的交易，那么天真地不设任何防备，甚至……那么天真地认定了他恨他。  
他摸索着找到Charles颈后的腺体，用指腹轻轻磨蹭。日复一日，它就在眼前明晃晃地散发香气，而他必须竖起全部的壁垒，才能抵挡住这样的引诱。他可以接受有名无实的婚姻，也可以接受Charles不爱他，甚至恨他，远离他。可是，Charles被别人标记？光是浮光掠影的想象，都像千万根针尖，扎进他的心房。  
而那，差一点就发生了。  
Charles还蜷缩在他怀里，全然无辜地闭着眼，甚至因为指腹上Alpha的气息而不时发出些散碎的鼻音。他的前半生都活在明媚的阳光里，最大的阴霾也不过是Erik的出现和停驻。他不会明白，一个容貌和家世都无可挑剔的Omega，在某些鬣狗眼里是多么令人垂涎的肥肉。  
我不会让你被别人夺走的，Erik搂紧了沉睡的Omega。  
他们休想。

 

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

＊＊＊  
Charles翻了个身，手臂沿着丝被与身体间的缝隙延展出去，身畔空空荡荡，能抓住的只有床单上皱起的一道褶痕。  
以前从来没有这样。  
结甫一消散，Lehnsherr便离开了他。这很不好，Charles想，就算是在保守的旧王朝，Alpha们也不会在结消散后立刻离开，而是会留下来，陪伴事后格外敏感脆弱的Omega。平日里，Lehnsherr也总是依依不舍地埋在他身体里，用未散的信息素拉长温存的边界。  
即使他们的结合始终与爱情无关，Charles也不得不承认他喜欢那个时候短暂而又惬意的和平。  
但今夜……  
今夜发生了太多始料未及的事，他本应困倦不堪地睡去，但神志却在混沌的边缘起起伏伏，不肯坠入那无知无觉的黑甜乡。  
臀部的隐疼还未消散，肩膀又后知后觉地颤抖起来。  
这不是他第一次为了家人逼着自己踏入未知之中，惴惴不安，也不是他第一次被全然陌生的环境包围，彷徨无依。三年前，他竖起全身的尖刺来抵挡内心的不安。而这一次……这一次，他披上伪装，与En虚与委蛇了许久，却依旧低估了对方的恶毒。  
En并不只是一个简单的使臣，Charles意识到，那人觊觎的东西远比一个下位者所能窥见的多。可为了保一时的周全，他已经用Xavier家族的名义发誓不向Lehnsherr告发他。  
Lehnsherr……  
即使阖上了眼睑，似乎也依旧能看到那人冰冷的神情。发热的身体被斗篷层层叠叠裹住的时候，一双手抵在他的后脑上，将他紧紧地按在怀里。颠簸的马背上，他挣扎着扯开罩住口鼻的布料，想要从呼啸的夜风里汲取一点空气，触目所及的便是Lehnsherr紧抿的薄唇。大约是闻到了Charles的味道，Alpha微微垂下眼睛，对上了他的视线。  
“再忍一会儿，”他告诉他，“没事的。”  
那是他真实的记忆吗，抑或被药物扰乱的不止是身体而已？  
Lehnsherr……  
那么能否直接与埃及那边联系？他只答应了不告诉Lehnsherr，可没说不告诉现任的法老。  
一丝调皮的微笑掠过他的嘴角，而后又迅速消失不见。  
En透露给他的究竟是切实的计划，还是捏造的谎言？又或者，只是为了诱骗他饮下掺料的酒而散了些半真半假的迷雾？再说，即使他能想办法核实，Lehnsherr也并不给他通信的自由。自从他来到这里，便从未再收到过来自境外的任何书信。Lehnsherr也不准他饲养鸟类，信鸽、渡鸦，一概不行，唯一可以的大概就是池塘里的那两只天鹅，像它们的主人一样，徒有翅膀，无法飞行。  
“Lehnsherr……”  
他低声呢喃着国王的名字，骤然惊觉其中夹杂的情绪似乎过于复杂了。  
明明Lehnsherr令他经历过同样的恐惧，当他登上前往Genosha的马车，关在行宫里等待Lehnsherr的接见，甚至在沐浴装扮迎接婚礼到来时，心中都只有愤懑，为什么现在却不一样了呢？为什么当他又一次孤立无援的时候，来救他的，却是曾经的施害者呢？  
明明都准备好了，要恨他一辈子的。  
可不久之前他们还唇齿相贴，紧密地结合在一起。如果为了一己之私掠走他的Lehnsherr是个混蛋，那么沉湎于夙夕缠绵的快乐，不知不觉中对仇敌软化了态度的自己，又算是什么呢？他昏沉间听到的另一句剖白，又是真实存在过的吗？  
太多的问题，扰得Charles越发紊乱。  
他蜷起身体，在被子下缩成一团。手臂内侧上还残留着些许信息素的味道，大概是Lehnsherr把他从浴室里抱回来时留下的。他咬紧嘴唇，逼迫自己不再去想那个名字的所有者，却不由自主地轻嗅着那人的气息，慢慢地沉入梦里。

 

＊＊＊  
灯火再次亮起的时候，Charles从将睡未睡的状态中惊醒。一个身影挡在他和烛台之间，光芒勾勒出的线条很是熟悉，他下意识地放松下来，裹着被子从床上坐起来。  
一句“你去了哪里”像挂在舌尖似的，迫不及待要跃出口腔。但这个问题没有任何价值，答案是不言而喻的，所以他抿了抿唇，转而问道，“你抓住他了吗？”  
被解下的佩剑落在桌面上，铮然声响。  
“没有。”  
Charles揉揉眼睛，意识还未完全清醒，头脑就已经开始分析。  
“并不意外，”他说，“既然En选在了那个地方出手，他就一定准备好了后路。”  
Erik没有回答，他摘下帽子、解开护腕、擦拭掉手腕内侧几滴干涸的血液，把凝结着整夜寒霜的斗篷从肩头拽下。  
“你希望我抓到他吗？”  
那冷漠的语调令Charles睁大了眼睛。  
“什么意思……你怀疑我？”  
“你擅自离开的王宫，擅自见的En，而现在，那个异邦人在我的眼皮子底下消失得无影无踪。”Erik一字一句的说，“你让我怎么相信你？”  
“Lehnsherr！”Charles忍不住嚷出声来，“如果我真的和En勾结在了一起，他为什么要给我下药，又为什么要安插一个刺客在我身边？”  
“或许是你们的合作出了偏差，”Erik回答道，“又或许，从始至终都不过是你们的陷阱。”  
引诱他奋不顾身地往里跳，引诱他深陷其中而不自知。一想到Charles或许会从他的身边消失，虚空中蓦然出现的黑焰就缠住他的心脏，一点点地将它吞噬。  
不该是这样的，Erik茫然地想。  
Charles深吸了一口气，努力稳住波澜起伏的情绪。  
“现在不是你疑神疑鬼的时候，”他想要让Erik明白这点，“既然没抓到En本人，我们就需要调查一下那家妓寮背后的出资者，或许他和En有联系。可能的话，还需要摸清楚他在王都那么久都接触了些什么人，渗透了多少势力。”  
Erik缓缓转过身。  
“不，”他说，“最值得调查的，是你。Charles，今晚En跟你说了些什么？”  
终归是难以避免的问题，Charles咬着嘴唇，努力让自己的表情显得诚挚可信。  
“我……我不能告诉你，我发了誓。”  
Erik抿着唇发出一声轻嗤。  
不消说，Charles也明白自己的辩驳有多么苍白，但他依旧无可奈何地解释，“我知道你不能理解，但……誓言对我们来说是非常重要的东西，当时情势危机，我不得不用它换取En的信任。Kurt被调离了，周围又全是他的人，我……”  
“那你告诉我，你为什么要去见他？”Erik忍无可忍地打断了他的话，“我已经禁止你和他接触了，你为什么还非要见他，甚至不惜让手下瞒着我，在入夜后偷偷溜去那种地方？”  
“因为他给了我一封家书。”Charles终于找到个可以回答的问题，“Raven亲笔写的……但他又不告诉我前因后果，我不得不搞清楚。Lehnsherr，这是我知道家人近况的唯一途径。虽然觉察到了风险，但我没有其他的选择……”  
“不，你有的。”Erik告诉他，“你可以选择来找我。”  
Charles灵巧的舌头骤然打了结，愣在原地。  
“一封来源不明的信就能将你引诱出城，一个并不熟捻的侍女就能骗取你的信任。”Erik侧过头，似乎再也无法忍耐这样的对话，“但你却不愿意相信你合法的丈夫，不愿意与他商议任何事情。他明明是这个国家内最有权势的人，只要你告诉他，他就可以把En传唤过来，命令他道出前因后果，可你却偏偏忽视了这个选择。或者说，从未将它纳入考虑范围之内。”  
他低哑的叹息掠过Charles的耳朵，令后者的心脏为之颤抖。  
“你凭什么这么说？”Charles无法自持地愤怒起来，“是你没收了Westchester传来的所有书信，让我断开与故国的一切联系！是你禁止En与我正常的往来，逼得我不得不私下探访！事到如今，你有什么资格怪我不信任你？”  
他跌跌撞撞地下了床，Erik伸出手，试图将他重新按进床单与被褥交织而成的囹圄里。但Charles挥舞着仍旧酸软的手臂，毫无章法在他的身上制造出点点伤口。  
“是你……”他的指甲陷进Erik的皮肤里，划出一道血痕，“明明都是因为你……”  
因为你，我才被关进这个寒冷的冰窖里，与故国共享的只剩下头顶无垠的星空。因为你，我才把善良和天真封闭起来，试着张开爪牙在黑暗中前行。可你却在这时候告诉我，我可以信任你，可以依赖你，叫我怎么敢相信。  
可偏偏，曾经恐惧的我，在内心深处无声呐喊了千万次，唯一一个出现在眼前的，也是你。  
Erik垂下眼睛，将他默默桎梏在怀里，Charles的那点攻击对他来说无疑是隔靴搔痒，然而那些不值一提的细小伤口处却依旧传来鲜明的刺痛感。烛光下，Charles眼眶里盛了许久的泪水落下来，又在他怀里化作倾盆大雨，淋湿在心头。  
又一次，Charles因为他而哭泣。可这一次，他并不愿意见到这样的场景，那些被怨愤浸透的日子像是已经成为了一场噩梦，可偏偏对于身在梦中的另一方，却依旧是场刻骨铭心的战争，硝烟仍飘散着未曾散去。面对Charles的反驳，他无话可说，也束手无策，只能默默承受。而当雨势逐渐收敛的时候，他听见Charles抽了下鼻子，轻轻地叫他的姓氏。  
“Lehnsherr……”  
“嗯。”  
“我……”Charles的声音哽在喉咙里，半晌才重又响起，“我不知道怎么办才好……”  
我也不知道该怎么办才好，Erik想，连我自己都厌弃的自己，却偏偏奢望着这样的你。  
但至少有一点是他可以做的。他摸索着找到Charles的嘴唇，一点一点地吻他。湿漉漉的眼泪蹭在脸颊上，被他的手指轻轻抹去。  
“我会保护好你的，”他许诺道，“没有人能伤害到你。”  
Charles睁开眼睛，酸胀不堪的心脏驱动着他，正要说些什么，黑暗中清脆的响声却令他的视线一颤，惊惧地扫向骤然沉重的脚腕。  
“Lehnsherr……”他攥紧那根链条，咬牙切齿地喝问，“你要干什么？”  
“在我抓到En之前，你哪儿都不许去。”Erik附在他的耳边回答，“不许出宫，也不许背着我见任何人。”  
如果你自己不懂得保护自己，那就让我来。

 

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

（十九）  
＊＊＊  
数十人围坐着的房间里，空气安静到了几近凝滞的地步。  
“今天就这样吧。”  
Erik说着，将手中把玩着的拆信刀扔在桌面上。众人面面相觑，却未曾离席。半晌，才有人窥着他的脸色提问，“这……不用跟王后商量下吗？”  
对于这般小心翼翼的旁敲侧击，Erik并不予以理会。  
“王后病了。”  
他重复着同样的说辞，并不给旁人反驳的机会。大臣们互相使着颜色，倒也没有人敢站出来追问。谁都看得出国王心情不好，而不好的原因，自然与失踪在众人面前的王后不无关系。  
Erik起身后，Scott小跑两步，紧紧跟上。两人无言地穿越长廊进入花园，远离开那些窃窃私语的人群后，Scott方才开口。  
“陛下……”  
“不要说话。”Erik感到些许疲惫，“这不是你该插手的事。”“可是。”Scott踌躇地看着伫立在寝宫门口的少女。冬天已不止是靠近，这两天，就连花园里的池水都结上了厚厚的冰层。Jean站在那里，呼出的气息瞬间化为白雾，遮住了她低垂的眉眼，但背脊却依旧窈窕地挺立着。  
“她……”Scott终究还是忍不住，“她站了很久了。”  
Erik漫步从她的身侧走过，并没有回头，只是轻轻叹息，“和她所效忠的人一样固执。”  
他推开门，Scott识趣地停下脚步，留在门口守卫。而Erik顿了顿，在进门前留下嘱咐，“劝她回去吧。”  
可是，我该怎么劝她呢？Scott茫然地看着少女的身影。  
或者，我该如何劝您呢。

 

＊＊＊  
书架上摆着他没看完的书册，方桌上放着他所珍爱的棋盘，酒柜里琳琅满目，尽是他喜欢的口味，Erik甚至把他御寒用的绒毯也拿了过来，此刻正散落在他手边，可Charles一点也不觉得高兴。  
他头也不抬地拈起枚棋子，往发出声响的门口扔去。  
Erik娴熟地接住了它，放回它原有的位置。餐桌上，一勺未动的汤羹表面结起了油脂，面包只咬了一小口，边缘已经干瘪发硬。酒壶倒是空了，倾倒在Charles的手边，也不知是喝掉的多些，还是洒在地毯上的多些。  
“你该多吃点东西。”Erik说。  
Charles没有搭理他。  
“你抓到他了吗？”他问，眼见Erik愈发沉默，又追问道，“你什么时候放我出去？”  
“等我确定没有危险以后。”  
“什么危险？”Charles忍不住讥讽道，“被强行掳走，还是被绑架囚禁？”  
他又扔出一枚棋子，这次，Erik未曾闪躲。它直直地撞上国王的额角，而后跌下来，滚落在地上。Erik一言不发地俯下身，捡起它，又拾起地上的绒毯，仔仔细细地披在他肩上。  
“我叫厨房再做点吃的。”他低声问，“你想吃点什么？”  
Charles踢了下脚腕上的锁链，越发恼怒。他一次次地想要挑起战争，可Erik温吞的态度让他的攻击全都落在了棉花堆积而成的云层里。  
“混蛋的血肉。”他故意竖起眼睛，摆出咬牙切齿的样子，“不妨切下来给我？”  
Erik定定地看着他，而后拔出腰间的短剑，递给他。  
剑尖向内，剑柄向外。  
Charles盯着它看了会儿，沮丧地拍开了Erik的手掌。  
“滚开。”  
他毫无威严地命令。  
Erik竟然真的离开了，不久后，他端着餐盘回来。热腾腾的燕麦粥上洒了点儿无花果干，边上还摆着块橙子布丁，都是南国的口味。  
“如果你不吃的话，”他把餐盘放在Charles的手边，“那就是厨娘做的不够好，我会让她继续做别的，一直到你愿意吃为止。”  
Charles勃然大怒。  
“Lehnsherr，你讲点道理！这么冷的天，你怎么可以让她一直呆在厨房里工作？”  
“不只是她一个人。”Erik继续说给他听，“还有生火的、帮厨的、甚至采买食材的，所有人都在等你。”  
Charles能看到那样的场景，平凡而无辜的人们攥着围裙，在厨房里惴惴不安地等待国王的命令。一想到这，他就忍不住继续瞪Erik。  
“你简直毫无人性。”他评价道。  
Erik平静地接受了他的意见，把餐盘往他那边推。Charles恨恨地接过勺子，舀了口送入口中。  
“很好吃。”他说。  
这倒是个客观评价，并不仅仅是急于给佣人们开脱。  
Erik的嘴角露出一抹稍纵即逝的笑意，他抬起手，想要搭上Charles的肩膀。后者却警觉地抱起碗，躲开了他的触碰。他只好讪讪地收回手掌，没话找话。  
“还要再吃点别的吗？”  
Charles这才发现桌上的食物已经被他清扫干净了，不禁有些赧然。  
“不要了。”他胡乱地推开餐盘，“你快放他们回家吧。”  
谷物和甜品带来的饱腹感难免使人昏昏欲睡，等Erik再度折返时，他已经裹着绒毯，在壁炉旁蜷成了一个球。  
“Charles？”他听到Erik的声音由远及近，“你睡了吗？”  
为了避免更多的交流，他索性闭上眼睛，装作早已熟睡的样子。  
Erik的脚步声在他的身侧停下来。Charles刻意放缓呼吸，令他诧异的是，Erik也独自一人安静地站了许久，也不知在做什么，直至他忍无可忍地想要睁开眼看个究竟，才弯下腰，把他抱了起来。Charles下意识地想要挣脱，可很快又意识到自己已经“睡着了”，便放松了肢体，勉勉强强地被他抱回了床上。  
他听到Erik卸除衣物的声音，不禁攥紧袖口，片刻之后，Erik的声音在他耳边响起。  
“我知道你在装睡。我也知道你不想跟我说话，但是……”  
他欲言又止了几回，终究还是没把“但是”后面的句子说出来。  
“睡吧。”Erik叹着气，而Charles的皮肤上传来羽毛轻抚般的触感，Alpha的嘴唇在他的额边一掠而过。

 

＊＊＊  
皮靴在光滑的瓷砖上踢踏作响，侍从匆匆而来，俯身正欲行礼，就被心焦的国王打断。他从怀里抽出一封牛皮信笺，而Charles打量着父亲面上的神色，心一点一点地沉了下去。  
“他要什么？”母亲迫不及待地问，“我们有货船，也有土地，如果他要黄金的话……”  
“更糟。”Brian抬起头，直直地看向他，眼中承载着无法估量的悲戚，“他要我们的孩子。”  
Charles猝然睁开双眼。  
黑暗中，传来野兽负伤一般的低吼。从梦境中乍然惊醒，一时之间竟仿佛身在丛林，他下意识地去摸藏在枕下的武器，摸了个空，不禁惊慌失措地坐起身来。半晌之后，他捂住额头，意识到这并不是平日所居住的房间。他试探着伸出手，碰了碰侧躺在边上的身影。  
手掌下的肩膀短暂地平静了片刻，又剧烈颤抖起来。Charles很快分辨出，那是Erik的声音。他竟然在呻吟，在呓语，甚至在发出类似抽泣的低哑气音。Charles茫然地思忖了片刻，忽而想起Kurt说过的话。  
国王陛下的寝宫里，居住着徘徊不去的鬼魂。  
他深吸了一口气。  
借着壁炉幽微的光芒，他看清了Erik紧皱的眉头和额头上滚落的汗珠。他当然没有见过被鬼魂魇住的人，却见过Raven被乳母的鬼故事吓到半夜尖叫的样子，心下立时有了判断。  
“Lehnsherr，”他拍打着Erik的脸颊，“醒醒，你在做噩梦。”  
Erik脸色惨白，嘴唇诡异地透出乌青的色泽。Charles想要掀开盖得严严实实的被子，好让他能够更顺畅的呼吸。可Erik却紧紧地捏着被子的一角，始终不肯松手。角力的过程里，Charles的目光落在Erik搁在不远处的佩剑上，瞳孔缓缓收紧。  
有一个念头模模糊糊地飘上来。  
如果、如果可以从这里离开……  
他垂头扫了眼脚腕上的枷锁，又忍不住去看身旁的Erik。后者正在梦境里艰难地挣扎，往日里威严冷酷的形象荡然无存，倒真像是Kurt说的那样，被鬼魂缠绕啃噬，久久不得平息。  
Charles咬紧了嘴唇。  
Erik依旧在呓语，即便被角被Charles扯开，依旧攥紧拳头，满脸痛苦地弓着身体。  
他毫无防备，Charles想，脆弱不堪。  
鬼使神差般的，他俯身去够那把长剑。越过Erik身体的时候，手腕忽而被紧紧拉住，Charles吓了一跳，但垂下头，Erik却还紧闭着双眼，只是嘴唇在不住颤抖。  
救救我。  
Charles依稀听到了那样的呼唤，他怔忪地侧耳倾听，Erik却似乎什么都没说，只是在挣扎着喘息。  
救救我。  
可他还是听见了那样的声音，熟悉的声音。无数次，他恼恨于声音的主人，甚至偶尔也会想，他不存在就好了，他彻底消失就好了，如果没有他，也不会有那些事情发生。可如果没有他……  
Charles的手指终于握住了剑柄。他盯着它，盯着被噩梦禁锢住的Erik，叹了口气。  
他执起剑，砸向床头的烛台。  
如他所料，金铁相击的嗡鸣声乍一响起，身经百战的Alpha便睁开了眼睛。他的头脑也许尚且混沌，手臂却已经疾如闪电地伸出，一把扼住了Charles的脖颈。Charles还没有回头就被拖拽着按住，一时之间也没来得及挣扎。他眼睁睁地看着Erik喘着粗气，湖底般幽深的双眸一点点明晰起来。  
“Charles？”  
“是我。”Charles扒拉着他的手指，“松，唔……松开。”  
Erik的确松开了手指，可手臂又缠绕上来，抱住Charles的肩膀。他像是还没彻底清醒一般，在Charles的耳边呢喃着他的名字，一遍又一遍。Charles呛咳着想要推开他，却被攥紧了手指，贴在胸膛上。  
你又在发什么疯。Charles想要出口责骂，可Erik垂下头，用一连串细碎的亲吻扰乱了他的思绪。他亲吻Charles的脸颊，耳垂，乃至扑朔的睫毛。推阻的手掌挤压着心房，扑通的心跳声藉由掌心一路蔓延而上，Charles逐渐放弃了挣扎。  
直到他听见Erik的声音再度响起。  
“别离开我。”Erik毫无章法地亲吻着他，低声乞求，“别离开我……求你了。”  
心脏仿佛被毒蛇咬了一口，涌起难以言喻的酸胀感。也不知哪里来的力气，Charles愤而推开了他。而Erik仍旧牵着他的手腕，脸上写满了无措的茫然。  
“走开。”Charles必须很努力，才能克制住颤抖的本能，“走开……”  
他甩开Erik的手，蹒跚着远离他。锁链在拖曳间发出零星的声响，Charles用力揉着眼睛，在所能去往的最远处躺下。  
“Charles，”Erik似乎想要道歉，“我……”  
“我讨厌你。”Charles打断了他，“非常、非常讨厌你。”  
他决绝的声音把房间骤然切割成两瓣。Erik的呼吸几乎都滞住了，他静默许久，才再度颓然躺下。而Charles在壁炉旁缩起身体，重又恢复到充满防备的状态中。  
我非常讨厌你。  
更讨厌我自己。

 

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

（二十）  
＊＊＊  
他不想再思考任何事了。  
黎明时分，他依稀听见房间里的动静，但却并没有加以理会。漫长的寂静过后，世界仿佛逐渐离他远去，他在温暖的壁炉旁蜷缩着，几乎成了一个点，仿佛身处母亲的腹中，又仿佛俯视着无垠的天空。缥缈的歌声里，他握住了玫瑰，玫瑰又在他的掌心凋谢。而迎着夕阳，乌云也成了金色。  
“陛下，”他听见有人叫他，“您怎么了？您……”  
我不好，Charles什么都不知道，却唯独知道这一点。  
我很不好。  
在一连串的嘈杂过后，收拢的身体被强行展开，手臂软软地垂到身侧，被一双手握住。他睁开眼，看见了头戴冠冕的国王。  
王座上永远威严、永远冷酷的国王。  
啊，Lehnsherr，他迷迷糊糊地想，肯定又在生气了。  
他也不由自主地和Lehnsherr一样生起气来，以至于当嘴唇被分开，强灌进苦涩汤药的时候，他头一歪，全部都吐在了Lehnsherr的衣襟上。  
瞧，我弄脏了国王的外套。  
这个念头令他无端地得意起来，他松松地拽着Lehnsherr的衣袖，擦干净嘴角的药渍。Lehnsherr显然愈发生气，非常生气，就连素来平直的肩膀都颤抖不已。但他已经已经在日复一日的对垒中感到疲惫，他不想再争吵，甚至不想再说话，反正国王听不懂他的话语，而他也始终揣摩不透国王的心思。  
他头一歪，索性干脆利落地晕了过去。  
梦里的夕阳依旧是美的，只可惜有淅淅沥沥的雨滴，落在颈后。

 

＊＊＊  
当Charles再度醒转的时候，空气里弥漫着蔼蔼的水汽。  
他眨眨眼睛，感觉到一双手覆上了额头。  
“烧退了。”女声轻柔地询问，“Charles，你感觉好点了吗？”  
垂落在脸侧的金色长发令他几欲落泪。  
“Raven……”  
Emma收回了手掌。  
“Charles，我不是Raven。”  
眼前的世界慢慢变得清晰，手掌下布料的触感，不远处微垂的窗幔，还有脚腕上坚硬冰冷的铁环，都提醒着他，已经离梦境很远了。  
“噢……”他抬起手，捂住脸庞，“抱歉，Emma，我……”  
他顿了顿，忽而又想起Emma和Lehnsherr的关系，一瞬间，谈话的欲望不见踪影。Emma显然读出了他表情的变化，倒也没有太过在意，挥挥手让侍女端来一碗汤。  
“Erik不在这里，所以我就直说了。”她直截了当地告诉他，“我们抓住了En的踪迹，但没追上，他逃回埃及去了——Erik很生气，正在彻查内部和En交好的人，在有结果之前，他不愿意放你出门。”  
Charles侧过脸，推开了汤。  
“嘿！”Emma又固执地塞回到他手里，“Erik是个混蛋，我知道，可你也不能这么消极吧……你的亲信，甚至你安插到Erik身边的Scott，都在帮你想办法啊。”  
“Scott不是我安插过去的，”Charles分辩道，“他只是有自我判断力而已。”  
“好吧。”Emma叹了口气，“这件事的确是Erik做的不对，我会帮你想办法，可你不能不吃东西。两个人都在闹脾气，问题怎么能够得到解决呢？”  
“我没有在闹脾气。”Charles说，“我只是……只是不知道怎么办才好。”  
他低下头，沉默地盯着碗里的倒影。Emma看了他一会儿，忽而伸出手，握住他的肩膀。  
“我会让Erik滚开。”她向Charles许诺，“如果他非要把你关起来，至少我能阻止他在你面前晃荡——你可以慢慢整理自己的心情，一直到有个结果。但无论如何，不可以再折腾自己，好吗？”  
Charles的嘴唇颤了下，似乎想要勾勒出一个微笑，但失败了。  
“Emma，”他真心实意地说，“谢谢你。”  
“那么，就吃点东西，如何？”Emma莞尔道，“你知道的，要是Genosha离开了你，Erik一个人是撑不下来的。”  
最后的那句话似乎终于触动了Charles，他捧起碗，小小地啜了口，眉头马上皱起来。  
“好苦。”  
“放了点宁神的草药，医师说必须全部喝完。”Emma自己倒端了碟切片的糖渍蜜饯，得意洋洋地嚼着，“叫你老是折腾自己的身体，活该。”  
Charles捏着鼻子，一点点喝完了那碗草药汤。Emma大发慈悲地将零食分享给他。Charles取了一片慢慢嚼着，相当适口的甜味令他略感意外。  
“你知道吗？”他跟Emma说，“你跟我想象的很不一样。”  
“第一印象很容易骗人。”Emma说，“你刚来的时候，看着特别不愿意搭理我们。我想这个人怎么比我还高傲，不行不行，我一定要压住他的气势。”  
Charles不禁苦笑。Emma总是令他想起自己的妹妹，的确并不仅仅是因为类似的发色。  
“我第一次见你并不是三年前，”他脱口而出，“是在你和Shaw为了庆祝婚礼而举办的比武大会上……”  
他很快意识到了什么，抿起嘴唇绝口不言。  
“比武大会，我和Shaw的婚礼？”然而Emma却在追溯着回忆，“那的确是很早的时候了，你应该还没成年吧。”  
“嗯。”Charles勉强笑着，并不愿意多谈，“是我四处游历时的事了。”  
“等一下……”可Emma还是蓦然睁大了眼睛，“我记得那一届的冠军是……难道……？”  
“不。”Charles礼貌地打断她，“我不记得了。”  
Emma盯着他，目光透彻得仿佛能照进他的心房，他不得不撇过头，去看别的地方。片刻后，Emma收回视线，整理起了裙摆。  
“不记得也好。”她同样礼貌地与他作别，“再睡会儿吧，Charles，好好休息，我明天再来看你。”  
她带着她的侍女们离开了，而Charles闭上眼，却并没有回到那个令他心安的梦里，反而来到了十七岁的夏季。  
他披着斗篷，伪装成贵族的侍从，在心底抱怨着Hank的离席。明明是Hank对这场盛大的比武大会充满好奇，拉他来了以后却不知跑去了哪里。在百无聊赖的等待中，他抬头看向第一排的黑王与白后。Shaw阴婺的眼神令他不太舒服，而Emma的外貌虽然明艳，脸上的表情却如她的外号一般冰冷锋利。  
这就是北方的君主，与永远和煦的父母相距甚远。孰优孰劣？他忍不住悄悄拿来比较，却不久就被观众席上骤然爆发的欢呼声打断了思绪。抬眼望去，黑甲的骑士已然将对手击落马下。他的盾牌上并未绘有任何徽记，斗篷和盔甲也仅仅是简朴的样式，但观众显然对他并不陌生，就连刚才还面无表情的Emma，也绽露出一个微笑。  
“Erik！”她加入了众人的欢呼，“Erik——！”  
那是Charles第一次见到白皇后的笑容，也是第一次听到那个人的名字。  
Erik Lehnsherr。  
黑甲的骑士摘下头盔，指引着骏马慢悠悠地向观众席走来。他的唇角依稀挂着懒散的笑意，不知为何，Charles拉紧斗篷，在他靠近时下意识地垂下头，避开了他的视线。  
不远处，钟声悠然响起，昭示着夜晚的来临。侍女吹灭了蜡烛，房间里又重归于宁静。  
Charles悄无声息地攥紧了床单。  
不，他告诉自己，我不记得了。

 

TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

＊＊＊  
深冬之下，王宫格外寂静，鸟儿不再歌唱，花朵也被封进了泥土里。Erik站在长廊下，长久地凝视着冬青木上的冰霜。他的身边并无一人随侍，毕竟不论是谁，总会在靠近时显露出几分怯意。而那些未曾畏惧于他的，要么愤而远离，要么被他固执地锁进牢笼里，一言不发。  
身后传来裙摆曳地的扑朔声，他转过身，看到Emma将手指抵在红唇之上。  
“嘘。”  
Erik安静地向外走去，Emma悄声跟上。他们一直走，漫步走进萧瑟的花园里。不久之前，他还陪着Charles路过这里。那时的树叶还未枯萎，池塘还未结冰，天空是一抹澄澈的蓝。Charles揉碎了吃剩下的干面包，燕雀便从枝头落下来，啄吻他的指尖。  
“他……情况如何？”  
Emma侧过头，打量他的神情。  
“他喝了药，刚刚睡过去。”  
Erik点点头。  
“那就好——谢谢你，Emma。”  
“不用。”Emma摆摆手，嗓音轻快，“要不是看你哭哭啼啼那么凄惨，我才懒得帮你呢。”  
她本已习惯了和Erik互相调侃，没料到后者闷闷地应了声，竟垂下头，沉默了。一时之间，她也不知道该说什么，只能陪着Erik漫无目的地乱转。  
“我告诉他，你不会再去打扰他。”她想起之前允诺的事，“他果然就不再抵触了。”  
“因为他讨厌我。”Erik平静地阐述着他所知道的事实。  
“噢，”Emma若有所思，“我看未必。”  
“他讨厌我，他亲口说的。”  
“也许他只是在说气话呢？”Emma又忍不住同他争执，“你把人家锁起来，人家自然会生气——话说回来，既然你都可以答应不去打扰他，又为什么非要把他关在房间里？”  
“我要保护他。”  
“拜托你扪心自问一下！”Emma恼火起来，“到底是为了他的安全，还是为了自己的私欲？”  
Erik骤然停下脚步，他回过头，瞳孔里竟似盛满了浓厚的杀伐气息。视线交错的瞬间，就连Emma也不禁惊出了一层薄汗。  
但他很快垂下眼，敛住心绪。  
“我试过了，Emma。我都已经下定决心，放他离开了。可是这两个月……”他将目光投向遥远的天际，兀自出神，“如果我什么都不曾拥有过，那倒也不算什么。可偏偏……如果我硬是留下他，他会恨我一辈子。但如果我放他走，他又会转身离开，再不与我相见。我犹豫了那么久，考虑了那么久，以至于，渐渐开始觉得……就算他拿那样的眼神看我，只要他还看着我，那也……不算什么……”  
他伸出手，抚摸着手边的一株银杏。园丁剪走了它的枝条，留下一道难以磨灭的伤疤。而他的手指在上面划着圈，彷如恋人般亲密温柔。  
Emma注视着这一切，只觉得喉咙发干，什么话都说不出来。  
“你说，”Erik轻声问她，“我终于疯了吗？”  
“……还没有。”Emma不禁苦笑，“我觉得还差一点点。”  
“不要对我撒谎，Emma。”Erik认真地告诉她，“记住我们的约定。”  
“我没有撒谎，Erik，我不觉得你们之间已经到了无可转圜的地步，Charles他……”  
“Emma！”  
Erik突然打断了她，他散漫的目光突然凝起，投向她的身后，“那边是怎么回事？”  
Emma茫然地回过头，沿着Erik的视线望去。在他们漫步走来的地方，炙热的火光犹如晚霞一般，染红了半边夕阳。即使相隔了半个王宫，依旧有嘈杂的人声隐隐约约传到这里。  
Emma心头一紧，而她身畔的人已然像离弦的箭一般，冲了出去。

 

＊＊＊  
赶到寝宫门口的时候，火焰已经几乎侵吞了大半个天空。Erik迅速环视了一周，零星几个侍女在门口哭泣，还有几个满面灰土的侍从倒在门前，痛苦地哀嚎。  
没有最熟悉的那张面孔。  
他的心立时沉了下来。  
“殿下！”  
Scott扛着一个昏迷的伤者，趔趄着从火场中走出。Erik翻开那人散乱的头发，再一次陷入失望中。  
“王后呢？王后去哪儿了！你们没有把他救出来吗？！”  
“他……”Scott露出一个复杂的表情，“没有钥匙，我们……”  
不等他说完，Erik便径直往燃烧着的门口走去。一堆人围上来阻拦他的步伐，就连追在他身后，尚且气喘吁吁的Emma也扑上来，捏着他的领口尖叫。  
“Erik！火太大了，你不能进去！”  
“滚开。”  
Erik完全忘记了他应有的风度，甚至忘记了跟Emma近十年的交情。Emma被他推得一个踉跄，但依旧固执地伸出手，扯住了他的斗篷。  
“你他妈是我们的国王！”她用尖利的嗓音述说着残酷的现实，“Charles可以死，你不能死！”  
“如果Charles死了。”Erik扯开肩头的斗篷，“就该到你履行约定的时候了。”  
他越过烧散了半个框架的房门，挥手拂开空气里飘散的灰烬。Emma的咒骂，众人呼喊都逐渐离他远去，环绕在身侧的，是火苗剥啄家具的噼啪作响。它们如同贪婪的恶龙，张开翅膀环绕住整个宫殿，无情地吞噬着其中的一切。Erik已经极力睁大了眼睛，但依旧看不清因为高温而扭曲的画面。烟雾燎了他的睫毛，扎得他双目刺痛。  
眼泪无法自持地滚落下来。  
他跌跌撞撞地向前摸索，而后绝望地发现，堆叠着棉被和木架的卧床，已经变成了一团巨大的火焰。  
“Charles——！”  
他目眦欲裂地扑过去，想要去拥抱那团火焰。可脚下传来清脆的叮当声让他停住了脚步，低下头，那串缠绕着Charles脚腕的锁链，正静静地躺在脚边。Erik蹲下身，摸索着寻找它的尽头。烧得滚烫的链条烫伤了他的手指，但他终于还是找到了锁环，锁扣敞开着，里面空荡荡的。  
他腿一软，几乎要跪下来亲吻这片燃烧的土地。  
诸神在上，Charles不在这里。  
“陛下！”Scott的声音由远及近，“陛下，你在哪里？”  
忠心耿耿的侍卫队长在灼目的火焰中找到了他的身影。  
“殿下，快出来！火势快要控制不住了！”  
“太好了……”Erik捧着那串锁链喃喃自语，“Charles不在这里……”  
Scott来不及与他再多说什么，握住他的手臂便往外拖。身侧的床柱被烧断了大半，嘶鸣着倒下。Scott下意识地扯着他一拽，匆忙间，两人双双扑倒在了地上。Scott心下暗叫糟糕，果然，再爬起来的时候，已经被火焰所包围，烟气恶毒地灌进他的口鼻，呛得他不住咳嗽。而Erik却依旧失魂落魄地倒在地上，甚至都没有站起来。火焰已经攀爬上他的外衣，他却仿佛一尊无知无觉的人偶，静静地躺着。  
“Charles……”  
“陛下！”Scott绝望地吼道，“王后陛下不在这里。”  
“那很好。”Erik竟然还露出了一个满足的微笑，“很好。”  
二十年来的教养在此刻崩塌，Scott忍无可忍地给了他所效忠的君主一拳。  
“他不在这儿，也不在外面！”他继续吼道，“那您觉得他会在哪儿？这把火又是谁放的？！”  
Erik的眼珠转动着，缓慢地眨了下。  
“陛下……”  
眼见他终于有了一点反应，Scott大喜过望。  
“Scott，”Erik猛然拽住他的肩膀，“小心！”  
猝不及防的，Scott又一次摔倒在了地板上。他撑起身体，目瞪口呆看着Erik俯过身，用肩膀抗住了一个倒下的柜子。  
“别愣着，”Erik咬着牙把柜子推到一旁，向他伸出手，“走。”  
“我……看不清方位。”  
Scott有点迷惘，毕竟，不是谁都经历过漫天大火的。  
“往火势小的地方走，那是风吹来的房间。”Erik扯下尚且完好的衣袖，递给他捂住口鼻，“别死啊。”  
现在，还不是迎接死亡的时候。

 

TBC.


End file.
